Insana tentación
by Souhatier
Summary: UA. —Tú... tú los has matado a todos. —Perfiló su sonrisa. — Porque eres una asesina.
1. I: Pequeño deseo

_¡Hola Hoy vengo con una nueva historia, y no se preocupen, actualizaré todos los capítulos que me faltan de otros ics entre hoy y mañana, no se preocupen (: ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

La joven suspiró, tratando de que nadie la oyera en sus propios pensamientos. — Cómo me gustaría ser tan famosa como ellos. — Comentó la joven, que tenía una belleza exótica, de cabellos y ojos azul profundo, capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera. Con su dedo, rozaba, en la revista, las caras de los famosos Briefs. ¡Inventaron las cápsulas! Era increíble. Y ella estaba encerrada en su miseria, tratando de no suicidarse día a día.

Cuando la descubrieron, casi preferiría no haberlo hecho. Oyó un grito desde el piso de abajo: — ¡Bulma, cielo, se te hace tarde para tu primer día! — Gritó su madre, una mujer que no sobrepasaba los 40, de pelo negro y ojos marrones. _Parece que hoy está de buen humor_, pensó la chica; Bulma. Dejando la revista en la cama, se vistió lentamente, como hacía normalmente, a pesar de los gritos de su madre. Después, se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, y bajó por las escaleras. Su madre intentó sonreír. — B-Bulma. — Dijo, con un tic en la ceja. — Llegas 30 segundos tarde a desayunar. — La chica puso mala cara, e intentó llevar la calma, como siempre. No quería hacer enfadar a su madre. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, que la calmó inmediatamente. — Bueno, aquí tienes el desayuno. Voy a trabajar. — Le dijo, como siempre. Una vida monótona para ella. Cogió el maletín de trabajo, y se fue. La peliazul quedó sola en casa, como siempre en los desayunos.

Se tomó su tiempo, dado que esa era una de las pocas veces que no estaba su padre por allí para vigilarla. Pero tampoco quería llegar tarde, así que después de comerse sus tostadas, cogió un bolso con un bloc de notas para algún apunte, y salió por la puerta.

Ese era su último año en la Preparatoria; tenía 17. No era su primera día en aquella escuela, pero sí su primer día de su último año. Sonaba irónico. No era popular, más que nada porque no quería llamar la atención. Ella quería, pero no le estaba permitido. Su libertad estaba restringida, pero cuando termine la Preparatoria, piensa marcharse. Cumplirá los 18, y se largará de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pero hasta entonces, su vida era así de sencilla. Miró el reloj; mierda, se le estaba haciendo tarde. Esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que usaba la moto encapsulada. _Te quiero, pequeña. _Recordó esas palabras y se subió a la moto. No sabe quién se las dijo, sin embargo, siempre le daban ánimos para seguir adelante. Incluso aquella vez hace tres años.

Sacudió su cabeza, y subió a la moto con rapidez. Encendió el motor, y prácticamente voló hacia la Orange Star High School, su preparatoria. Dijeron que hoy llegaría un grupo muy extraño de personas, pero como eran millonarios, no se extrañaba de que fueran el hablar de todos. Al bajar, encapsuló su moto y se apresuró a llegar a su primera clase, biología. Como era el primer día, no daban clase. Eso lo sabía más que sobrado. Al llegar a clase, vio como todos la observaban, detrás estaba su profesor. Se sentó en las primeras filas mientras su profesor se presentaba ante los alumnos. — Bueno, mocosos. Soy Piccolo, profesor de biología. Me trataréis con respeto, porque si no las tendréis buena cuando vayáis a mi despacho. — Algunos tragaron saliva. Si bien, quien entra a su despacho nunca vuelve a hablar de ello, era traumatizante.

Abrieron la puerta sigilosamente y hasta incluso Bulma se sorprendió de que alguien llegara tarde. — H-Hola. — Habló una chica de pelo negro. Estaba acompañada de otros dos tipos detrás; uno de mediana estatura, que sin embargo era más alto que Bulma y otro con el pelo en forma de palmera. Los tres tenían el cabello negro, y los ojos negros. ¿Serían los nuevos?

Piccolo alzó una ceja: — ¿Los nuevos? — Dos de ellos asintieron, el otro solo bufó. — Los Oujis. — Afirmó, pero la pelinegra negó.

— ¡N-no! Yo soy Milk Ox. — Respondió, y el hombre raro asintió, apuntándolo en la lista.

— Siéntense en las primeras filas, junto a la tipa rara de azul.

_¿Me acaba de llamar rarita? _Preguntó en su mente. La chica de cabellos negros se sentó justo a su derecha, sonriente. — Hola. Soy Milk, aunque creo que ya lo sabes. — Se rió un poco. — ¿Y tú eres?

Bulma se sorprendió por su simpatía. — Bulma... Bulma White. — Le dijo. Intentó ser algo simpática.

Milk sonrió, y sacó su bloc de notas. _Vaya, viene preparada, _pensó.

Y se pusieron a escribir un par de cosas en las siguientes clases. Y así, hasta finalizar el ardúo día, con las mismas palabras pero con distintos profesores. Al timbre de la última hora, Milk salió con ese tal Kakarotto, al que siempre llama Goku —según lo que le ha contado Milk a Bulma— y el otro tipo, Vegeta, sale solo hacia su moto.

Milk no para de hablar a Bulma, que se desespera un poco dado que si llega un minuto tarde, tendrá un día de perros. — Disculpa Milk, pero debo irme. — Dice. Bulma corre hacia su moto, la enciende, y se va rápidamente a su casa.

La peliazul se estremece levemente. Tiene el presentimiento de que va a tener que alejarse de Milk, como lo hizo con todos; siempre alejándose. De su vida, de sus amigos. ¿Acaso nunca podrá llegar a los 18 y ser libre? Parecía lejano aquel día en el que era feliz. En ese instante, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No quería llegar tarde. No quería recordar...

_— ¡S-Suéltenme! — Chilló la chica de cabellos azules, una belleza exótica. — ¡Suéltenme, socorro! — Volvió a pedir ayuda, como por enésima vez. Quería a sus padres ahí, quería que la salvaran. No quería morir. Con ese pensamiento, empezó a llorar a viva voz._

_Una bofetada. — ¡Cállate, estúpida! — Siguió llorando. — ¡Como no te calles te mato! — Le amenazó el hombre con voz masculina. Los ojos de color azul estaban tapados por una venda de color negra, y la joven estaba amarrada con unas cadenas que rozaban su delicada piel, sangrando sus muñecas. — ¡Llévensela, no la soporto! — Ordenó la misma voz.  
_

_Se sintió arrastrada hasta un lugar que parecía vacío, sus gritos hacían eco. Oyó como una puerta se cerraba, y se quedaba ahí. Sola._

Volvió a estremecerse y sacudió su cabeza. Eso no volvería a pasar... Ya no. Ya aprendió a obedecer.

* * *

Milk alzó una ceja, dudosa. Goku, quién se había acercado silenciosamente, le tocó el hombro a la pelinegra, quien saltó del susto, casi dándole un coscorrón al pobre Goku. — ¡Ah! Goku... Qué susto. — Suspiró, mientras miraba la cara de confusión que tenía el chico. — ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó, y una imagen no muy sana para la mente apareció en la cabeza de Milk, llenándose de distintos tonos de rojo la cara de la chica.

Parpadeó. — ¿Milk estás bien? — Preguntó, y cuando vio las mejillas rojas de la chica, puso una mano en su frente. — ¿Tendrás fiebre? — Su cara se notó preocupada, pero la de Milk era de un color tan rojo que parecía que iba a estallar ahí mismo. Su corazón latía velozmente: si hubiese un concurso de a ver qué corazón es más rápido, seguramente ella ganaría. Y con veinte medallas. Temía que Goku oyera los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, así que se alejó un poco de él.

— Vaya, quién diría que la chica pura de la familia tuviera pensamientos tan pervertidos. — Oyó una voz cerca de su oído y su piel se erizó. — Jaja. — Rió la misma voz, que se dio a mostrar que era Vegeta. — Nunca había visto una cara tan graciosa como esa. — Comentó, y Milk casi que se le echa encima roja de rabia, pero Goku lo impidió.

— ¡Calma, Milk! Oye Vegeta, siempre haciendo lo mismo. — El chico de pelo en forma de llamas refunfuñó por lo bajo, mientras los tres se dirigían a los aparcamientos. — Vaya, entonces no tienes fiebre. — Y la pelinegra asintió, algo distraída. Siguió caminando. — ¡Cuidado, Mi-...! — No llegó a terminar la frase Milk se había estampado con una farola que había ahí. Vegeta casi que quiere reírse a no poder más, pero sabe que si lo hacía, Ox Milk, lo mataría allí mismo. Aunque no es como si le tuviera miedo, pero su padre lo regañaría.

Milk se frotó la nariz, mientras desencapsulaba el coche, algo enfadada por la cara de Vegeta, se estaba conteniendo para no reír. _Juum, maldito._ Pensó para sus adentros, luego, de la cápsula salió un descapotable color rojo marfil, parecido al de los '60. Bonito y de marca única, nadie más en todo Japón lo tenía. Sonrió para sus adentros, orgullosa de aquel bonito descapotable. — Goku. — Dijo, sonriente, para que subiera al asiento trasero. — Vegeta. — Dijo con el ceño fruncido, para que se pusiera en el asiento del copiloto, seguido de él, subió la joven, que arrancó el motor.

Se quedó algo pensativa, mientras seguía conduciendo. Vegeta la despertó con un "_Oye, idiota_" precioso. No quería tener un accidente por culpa de los delirios de esa mujer pelinegra. — ¿En qué tanto piensas? Pensé que sólo tenías moscas en la cabeza. — Le preguntó, con algo de curiosidad. Milk nunca se distraía y menos en la carretera.

La joven suspiró, mientras seguía con la vista fija en la carretera. — Es sobre... Bulma. — Respondió. — La chica que se sentó a mi lado. — Vegeta le hizo un ademán de que continuara. — Ella, es muy rara. Quiero decir, parecía que tenía miedo de llegar tarde a casa. — Luego se rió un poco. — Serán tonterías mías. — El pelinegro sólo miró para un lado del paisaje, mientras Goku carraspeaba.

— Pues... Yo creo que no es así. — Dijo, serio. Más serio que nunca. — Creo que en verdad estaba asustada. — Y Milk casi se gira. ¿Desde cuándo era Goku alguien serio? — Oye Milk, ¿cuándo llegaremos? Tengo hambre. — Tonterías. Ciertamente empezaba a delirar, Milk, delirando. Sacudió su cabeza, mientras aparcaba el coche.

Lo cierto es que vivían casi en la otra punta de la ciudad, y tardarían una hora en llegar a casa, pero Milk tiene una manera de conducir muy bonita, que es casi a 190 km/h, mientras que Goku y Vegeta estaban acostumbrados, los demás conductores los miraban con cara de "_¿Están locos?_".

Todos bajaron del descapotable, y Milk encapsuló nuevamente el coche por seguridad. Luego, abrió la puerta con la llave y seguidamente, la cerró. Vegeta fue el primero en quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, y adentrarse en ese laaaaargo pasillo infinito. Se oyeron unos gritos al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba la puerta al comedor. Vegeta entró, y se encontró con su madre regañando a Tarble por no saber dividir con dos cifras, aún.

— ¡Tarble! ¡Se supone que te lo expliqué más de 3 veces! — Suspiró su madre con resignación, frotándose el tabique de la nariz desesperadamente. — Oh, Vegeta, cariño. Por fin estás aquí. — Sonrió. — Enséñale a Tarble sobre las divisiones, a mí me tiene cansada. — Volvió a suspirar, y dejó a Vegeta con toda esa responsabilidad nada más llegar a casa. Su madre, Jelaiah, se había topado con Milk y Goku. — ¡Vaya, Milk y Goku! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué tal estáis? — Empezó a charlar un poco con ellos, mientras Vegeta veía con el ceño fruncido a su hermano pequeño.

Tarble se encogió de hombros, para no llorar. — Vegetaaaa — Se abrazó a su pierna como una lapa, lloriqueando. Su hermano se sacudió la pierna, intentando que se soltase. — ¡Vegeta, es que no sé!

— Suéltate, mocoso. — Su hermano, cabizbajo, obedeció. Vegeta le quitó las lágrimas enfadado. — No llores, mocoso. Los hombres no lloran. — Suavizó un poco su rostro, pero todavía se mantenía serio. — ¿No te lo explicó Jelaiah tres veces ya? Eres un idiota. — Comentó. Nunca le decía "mamá", no le gustaba. Se puso de cuclillas ante las hojas de los ejercicios de Tarble, y se lo explicó lo más pacientemente que era posible.

Milk y Goku se encontraban detrás. — ¡Awwww! ¡Mira a Vegeta tan amable! — Dijo, ilusionada. — ¡Así deberías ser con nosotros! — Y Vegeta le enseñó el dedo medio, antes de continuar explicándole a Tarble. Milk subió las escaleras casi echando humo. Goku volvió a carraspear.

Entonces, se abrió la puerta, y un sonido de maletas resonó en toda la estancia. — ¡Vegeta, cariñoooo! — Casi salta sobre el joven, que gracias a sus reflejos lo esquiva, y la chica se da de bruces contra el suelo.

— Tía Meray. — Suspiró, resignado.

* * *

_¿Vegeta tiene tía? Sí! Muajajajajjaajaja. No se lo esperaban e_e NO. SE. LO. ESPERABAN. y punto TuT En fin. Esta es mi nueva historia, como protagonista está Bulma y luego Vegeta. Me pregnto qué haré con Tarble, um. Y Bulma no es hija de los Briefs.  
_

_¿Qué pasará ahora? 'u'_


	2. II: Acepto

_Bueno, lo prometido es deuda: el segundo capítulo de Alas. ¡Espero y lo disfruten! (:_

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

**Capítulo Dos.**

— Llegas tarde, Bulma. — Responde su madre, seria. Las comisuras de sus labios intentaban formar una sonrisa histérica, intentando aguantar el gritarle. Le prometió mejorar, y eso es lo que haría. Pero no podía, era demasiado. Ella había llegado tarde, tarde. ¡Cinco minutos tarde! No puede ser, tiene que ser perfecta, ella no... No puede... — ¡No puedes llegar tarde! — Exclama, alzando la voz, su madre. Bulma baja la mirada junto a su cabeza al suelo, y su madre coge una cuchara, intentando calmarse.

Sus instintos hablan por sí solos; su madre le había lanzado la cuchara, y le había impactado en el brazo, al no ser lo suficientemente rápida. Le duele, pero se aguanta. Su madre la agarra del brazo, y la tira contra el suelo de forma brusca. Al instante, empieza a llorar arrepentida. — Lo siento... Yo... Lo siento tanto, Bulma. — Se abraza a su hija, intentando que ésta la perdone. Bulma sabe que debe perdonarla. No quiere, pero sabe que ella se esfuerza en cambiar. La ayuda a levantarse. Frunce el ceño. — Oculta eso, van a pensar que te maltrato. — Bulma se contiene la risa irónica, y obedece. Va con la cabeza gacha hacia el baño, mientras su madre recibe al padre en la entrada.

— Hola cariño. ¿Ya ha llegado Bulma? — Pregunta, y ella asiente, seria. — Dios, estúpida niñata. Le había dicho que no llegara tarde, mira lo que te hace su tardanza. — Su marido, John, la abraza. Meredy, la mujer, busca consuelo en él, y llora un poco. — Hablaré con ella. — Dijo, frunciendo el ceño al igual que Meredy. Ésta asiente. Él la pondrá en su lugar.

John sube las escaleras hasta el baño, donde se encontraba Bulma cosiéndose una herida de la cuchara en el brazo. Ella alza la vista, y lo ve. Traga saliva. — Bulma... ¿No te he dicho ya lo mal que le hace a tu madre el que llegues tarde? — Bulma asiente. — ¿¡Entonces por qué llegas tarde, idiota!? — Alza la voz un poco, pero no le levanta la mano. — Dioses, Bulma. ¿No ves lo mal que está tu madre? ¡Ella te da todo! Y tú se lo agradeces preocupándola. — Chista por lo bajo, y Bulma sigue en silencio. — Que no se vuelva a repetir. — La petición suena como una amenaza. En verdad lo era. Su padre se retira, y Bulma cierra la puerta suavemente.

— Sólo un año más... Sólo uno... — Murmura para sí misma, terminando de coserse la herida. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía. No podía...

Se va a su cuarto, y empieza a hacer los deberes de aquel día; es decir, mirar por la ventana algo que la distrayese.

* * *

— Tía Meray. — Vuelve a repetir Vegeta. Detestaba las visitas de su tía, principalmente porque en vez de quedarse unos días, como dicen sus maletas, se queda un año. Su última visita fue hace dos años, y fue horrible. Tarble traga saliva. Sabe lo que significa estar con la tía Meray. Se escaquea, pero Vegeta lo coge por la camisa y le susurra unas palabras: — ¿No irás a dejarme solo con ella verdad, mocoso? — Tarble tenía planeado hacerlo pero ante el tono de Vegeta, negó con la cabeza.

Vegeta ayuda a levantarse a Meray, quien está sonriendo. — ¡Vegeta, cielo! — Lo abraza fuertemente. Casi no puede respirar. Tarble contiene una carcajada. — ¡Qué grande estás! ¿Y Tarble? — Vegeta es quien sonríe ahora victorioso. Tarble traga otra vez saliva, y la tía Meray lo divisa y lo abraza. — ¡Tarble, qué hombretón estás hecho! — Le aprieta las mejillas como una abuela, termina dejándoselas rojas. — ¿Y dónde está vuestra madre? — Pregunta, buscándola con la mirada. Vegeta tiene una cara de ironía y una gota de sudor en la frente. _Ya se ha escaqueado otra vez... Esa mujer tiene un olfato para el peligro increíble. _Piensa Vegeta, sorprendido.

Responde casi por inercia. — En la cocina. — Meray va alegre y campante hasta allí, y resulta que sí, allí se encontraba. Se oye un grito, y Vegeta se libra de un peso. Tenía hasta la noche libre de la tía. — Vámonos, mocoso. Antes de que quiera que la ayudemos con las maletas. — Tarble y él huyen por la puerta, pero Meray los ha escuchado salir y grita.

— ¿Ya os váis? — _Mierda_, dice en su mente el pelinegro. Meray se acerca, y Vegeta corre. Tarble no ha podido ser salvado: ha sido arrastrado al infierno de la tía Meray. Cierra la puerta veloz, y camina nervioso.

Decide darse una vuelta por el barrio.

Se encuentra con una chica de ropas muy provocativas, acercarse a él.

— Hola guapo. ¿Tienes algo de pasta? — Le pregunta, mientras le da una calada a su cigarro, y Vegeta frunce el ceño. — Vale, guapo. Lo pillo. — Le guiña un ojo, y le da una tarjeta. — Si necesitas mis servicios, no dudes en llamar. — Y se marcha. Vegeta presiente que no debe tirar la tarjeta, así que no lo hace.

— Vaya. Cuántas putas hay hoy día. — Suspira, y mira su reloj: las 17:58. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Bueno, o no tan largo. Se dio cuenta de que había tardado dos horas en ir y venir de la heladería de "al lado", así que al llegar a casa, estaba ya la cena preparada. Olía deliciosamente a unas buenas hamburguesas de carne y patatas fritas, así que se arrepintió de haber comido helado. Pero bueno, no es como si el gran Vegeta tuviera estómago sólo para helado.

— Vegeta, cariño. — Canturreó su tía, y paró sus pasos hacia la cocina. — Siéntate a cenar con nosotros, llegas un poco tarde pero aún hay gente comiendo. — Lo arrastró prácticamente hacia la cocina. Aunque parezca imposible, una vez intentó librarse de su tía. Y le fue muy, muy, muy mal. Demasiado mal. Así que acabó aceptando su derrota, a medias. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Tarble le sonreía desde la distancia, fingiendo comodidad. Bueno, nadie estaba cómodo con Meray, pero la única en demostrarlo fue Milk, que tenía una cara amargada. Le restó importancia y empezó a comer. Eso era lo único bueno de la tía Meray; su arte de cocinar.

— Y dime... Vegeta. — Cesó de comer. Todos estaban atentos ante la pregunta. — ¿No tienes novia? — Si no hubiera parado de comer, ahora mismo se estaría atragantando, bueno, eso ya lo hizo Milk por él.

— No. — Respondió cortante, y su tía empezó a hablar.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Por qué no con Milk? Es muy guapa. ¿O quizás estás interesado en otra chica? — Empieza a reír ante esa posibilidad. — ¡Oh, vamos, cielo! Ya estás hecho todo un hombre, algún ligue debes tener por ahí. No me lo niegues.

— Te acabo de decir que no. — Sigue comiendo. Meray se frustra y le quita la comida como una niña pequeña.

Luego, empieza a formar un plan malévolo, típico de ella. — ¡Bien! ¡Pues te conseguiré una novia! — Le devuelve su plato, y todos quedan curiosos con esas palabras.

* * *

Para Bulma, ese día fue muy rápido. Tanto que, cuando sonó el despertador para ir a clase, se encontraba vestida con las ropas de ayer. Suspira, y va a hacer el mismo ritual de todos los días. Ir al baño, cambiarse, arreglarse, bajar a desayunar e irse.

Baja, pero su madre no se encuentra allí, y recuerda una advertencia: _"Nunca toques la cocina, mocosa. Nunca... O te juro que será lo último que toques."_ Le recorre un escalofrío, e intenta ignorar eso. Coge su mochila, y va caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a clases.

Tarda aproximadamente 15 minutos, pero al llegar es temprano. Entra a su clase; biología. Nuevamente, a primera hora. Al llegar el profesor, Piccolo, todos se callan.

— Bien, mocosos. Tendrán hasta la semana que viene para el trabajo de biología. Será de dos personas, y cuenta como un 70% de la nota del trimestre. — La mayoría se quejaron. Es decir, segundo día de clase y ya tenían trabajo importante. Muy importante. — Las parejas serán: Vegeta y Zangya, Milk y Bulma, Goku y Yamcha, Zarbon y Krillin [...] — Siguió diciendo las parejas, y Milk se acercaba a Bulma, sonriente. Nunca había tenido que lidiar con un trabajo de dos personas. Maldecía a Piccolo y los que lo engendraron. Directamente maldijo a todo el árbol genealógico del profesor. — Les recomiendo que empiecen hoy. — Miró a Bulma, que estaba que echaba humo por los ojos, y sonrió satisfecho. Había jodido a todos los estudiantes excepto a los nuevos y a Bulma, pero ahora por fin, había logrado su cometido. Luego pensaría en otra forma de fastidiar a los nuevos.

Sigue hablando sobre los trabajos, las pautas. Algunos se quedaron dormidos, otros babeaban de aburrimiento y otros atendían pero con otros pensamientos. Piccolo gritó. — ¡A VER, MOCOSOS ESTÚPIDOS! ¡VAMOS, DESPIERTEN, IDIOTAS! ¡EL TIMBRE HA SONADO! — Todos se despiertan. Aún no ha sonado, pero la mayoría, al estar dormidos, se alegran y festejan. Ven la cara de Piccolo y tragan duro.

Suena el timbre, los alumnos se libran de Piccolo y las clases pasan lentamente hasta la hora del almuerzo. Bulma no trae comida dado que su madre no se encontraba en la cocina, y no pudo cocinarle nada. Se moría de hambre, pero prefirió callárselo, y sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol. Evitar el ardiente sol era lo mejor. Oyó unos gritos a lo lejos, y miró que era Milk. — ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! — Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, sonriente. — Parece que nos tocó hacer el trabajo juntas. — Bulma asintió, y la miró de lado. — ¿Por qué no, después de terminar las clases, te pasas por mi casa? Es bastante largo así que deberíamos empezar hoy. — Bulma lo sabía. Sabía que si aceptaba su vida estaría a punto de cambiar, sus planes, todo. Pero aún así... Aún así, a pesar de que el instinto le decía que no. Que si lo hacía le iba a ir mal, le iba a ir horrible. Que tendría que pasar muchos obstáculos... Demasiados... Aún así, ella contestó.

— Como quieras. — Milk sonríe e inconscientemente la abraza. Bulma se sorprende, nunca ha tenido contacto físico con nadie, excepto con sus padres, y no de muy buena manera, así que se aparta de forma automática, y Milk se extraña, pero suena el timbre para ir a clases otra vez, y Bulma se libra de las preguntas.

En ese entonces, su vida está a punto de cambiar.

* * *

_Por fiiiiiiin, hice el capi. BIEEN. Intentaré publicar otro hoy, pero no sé si podré. De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Lamento que sea tan corto. Gracias a los reviews ^^_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	3. III: ¡Sorpresa!

_La música usada en este capítulo es: "Her love is my religion — The Cab". Espero y disfruten el capítulo._

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

**Capítulo Tres.**

— _Is my religion_... _My religion_... — Tarareaba en una voz baja Milk, que se encontraba sentada en un banco. Desde hace una hora esperaba a Bulma allí, dado que el profesor de última hora faltó, y pues Milk pudo salir antes, sin embargo, Bulma no. Lo cierto es que la peliazul se sorprendió de encontrarla allí. — _I say her love_, _is my religion_... — Notó un toque en su hombro, y se quitó los audífonos al ver a Bulma. Apagó la música y guardó su iPhone. Luego, la abrazó. — ¡Bulma! Me alegra que hayas venido, pensé que te escaquearías.

_Eso pensaba hacer, pero no podía sin que me vieras._ Pensó, pero prefirió dejarlo en silencio, y sonrió forzadamente. — Eh... Sí. Claro. — Contestando con monosílabos a todas las preguntas de Milk, llegaron por fin al aparcamiento, donde estabas los chicos de ayer, nuevos. ¿Kakarotto y Vegeta? O algo así... Saludó con una mano por cortesía, y se sentó atrás con el chico de pelo en flamas. No por decisión propia, sino que veía que Milk se mostraba más cálida con Kakarotto.

Milk puso las llaves, y encendió el coche, poniéndose a conducir. Bulma se sorprendió por la velocidad a la que conducía, e hizo una mueca. — ¿No te sorprende que conduzca así? — Preguntó la peliazul a su acompañante de asiento, y Vegeta la ignoró. — Oye. Te estoy hablando. — Dijo, manteniendo la paciencia, pero el chico siguió sin contestar. — Te. Estoy. Hablando. — Nada. — Mira, enano... — Empezó, pero antes de acabar notó como Vegeta la miraba con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Entonces te gusta que te llamen enano?

— Zorra.. — Maldijo por lo bajo el chico, y Bulma frunció el ceño.

— Pero serás... ¡Enano cabrón! — Soltó en una furia increíble. Nadie la había llamado zorra, principalmente porque era más virgen que el aceite extra virgen.

— Zorra y chillona. — Murmuró nuevamente Vegeta, pero Bulma lo escuchó.

Tenía un leve tic en el ojo, producto de su cabreo. — Mira, maldito mono extraño del espacio, ¿por qué no, cuando estés a la altura de pelear conmigo, lo intentas? — En realidad, empezó a reírse. 'A la altura', se supone que eso no era sobre eso, pues la altura, pero empezó a soltar carcajadas al darse cuenta de eso.

Y entonces Vegeta la agarró del pelo con fuerza, mientras mantenía su cara relajada y ojos ónix. — Mira, estúpida,... — Comenzó su amenaza. — No se te ocurra volver a hablarme, siquiera verme, ¿entiendes? Porque las fracasadas no merecen mi atención. — Su tono arrogante hizo que Bulma enarcara una ceja. Ahí sí la había cabreado, pero antes de poder gritarle algo, el coche paró en seco.

— ¡Bueno, chicos peleones! ¡El viaje ha finalizado, mueve ese culo Vegeta, y acompáñame, Bulma! — A Vegeta lo nombró con algo de rabia, como siempre. Con Bulma puso un tono más dulce y suave. Ambos hicieron caso, pero el pelinegro a regañadientes. — Ignóralo, Bulma. Es un amargado de la vida. — Le guiñó un ojo, y entraron las dos a la casa. Dejaron las cosas en el recibidor, y un mini-Vegeta paseó por la sala hacia Vegeta.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora, mocoso? — Su tono de voz frío y cortante no había desaparecido, pero se notaba que era más... suave. — Ni me lo digas. ¿Otra vez mates? — El niño asintió, y Vegeta fue arrastrado escaleras arriba, hacia quién sabe dónde.

_¿Será su hijo?_ Se preguntaba Bulma. Ahora tenía curiosidad.

De repente, salieron de la cocina dos mujeres; una con cara amargada, y la otra tan feliz de la vida. Seguida de ellas, se encontraba un hombre corpulento y con un parecido muy notable de Vegeta. Los tres miraron a Bulma fijamente; el hombre, pasó de largo, y se fue de la casa, sin embargo, una de las dos mujeres empezó a preguntarle algunas cosas. La otra fue detrás del hombre con parecido a Vegeta.

— ¿Quién eres? — Logró oír la peliazul de la mujer alegre.

— Yo... Soy Bulma, eh... ¿Usted? — Dijo, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

— ¡Meray! ¡La tía de Vegeta! — _Oh genial, otro familiar del mono._ — Bulma, cielo, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Una amante de Vegeta, quizás?

Los colores de Bulma se le subieron a las mejillas al oír la palabra "_Amante_" pero luego de oír "_Vegeta_", puso un ceño fruncido algo disimulado. — Uhm, no, eh, yo venía a hacer un trabajo de biología con Milk... — Meray se entristeció, pero antes de poder decir algo más, Milk la distrajo con algo de _"un cerdo volando". _

Milk la sostuvo de la muñeca y también subieron las escaleras. Caminaron por un laaaaaargo pasillo hasta llegar a la antepenúltima habitación; la de Milk. Entraron.

Era enorme; tenía varios cajones de tonos cálidos a ambos lados de la pared, una cama de matrimonio en el centro, pegada a la ventana, por la cual entraba mucha luminosidad. La pared era de un tono anaranjado con toques violetas, y tenía uno que otro peluche tirados por ahí. Rodearon la cama, encontrándose con una pequeña habitación secreta, que parecía ser la sala de estudio.

Bulma no pudo contener la forma de 'o' de su boca, al ver tanto lujo. Milk sonrió, y sacó los libros de la estantería de la pared. — Oh, lamento lo de la tía Meray, es bastante pesada. — Explicó, sonrojada de vergüenza, pero se puso a dudar sobre lo del trabajo. — Hmm... Veamos...

— Piccolo es... emm... _Algo _exigente... — Murmuró, y Milk asintió convencida. Bulma tomó asiento al lado de ella, y se pusieron a trabajar en el escritorio.

_..._

Milk se secó el sudor de la frente con algo de drama, y sonrió complacida. — Vaya, la mitad del trabajo en tres horas. Eres buena. — Mantuvo su sonrisa, pero Bulma se veía preocupada. — ¿Ocurre algo? — Ella se veía también algo confusa por el estado de ánimo de su "amiga".

— Yo... No... — Balbuceó algunas cosas inentendibles antes de levantarse de la silla. — D-debo irme. — Milk la siguió escaleras abajo, y le puso el abrigo en la mano. — Eh... M-mañana no podré venir, ehm... ¿Qué tal pasado? — Preguntó con algo de prisa.

— Está bien, pero deja que te lleve. — Bulma negó con la cabeza y miró el reloj de muñeca. — Bulma, me estás preocupando un poco. — La peliazul sonrió con algo de fuerza y se despidió. — Pe- — La puerta se cerró en las narices de Milk, mientras que Bulma corría hacia la carretera, sacando una cápsula de su bolsillo. Montó en su moto, y corrió con ella como alma que lleva el diablo.

Eso sí, nunca alcanzaría la velocidad de Milk, así que estaría en graves problemas. — No pasa nada... Seguro que no están... — Se convencía a sí misma, en un intento de mantener la calma. — Joder. Debería haberle dicho que no.

Estuvo tentada a morderse las uñas, pero después de la última vez, ni eso podía hacer. Definitivamente, _odiaba_ a sus padres. Los detestaba. Y...

_¡PIIIIP! _

Sonó la pita del camión, que casi se estrella contra Bulma. — Carajo. — Maldecía por lo bajo, manteniendo la vista fija en la carretera, o al menos así hizo hasta llegar a casa.

Encapsuló su moto, y tocó la puerta, suspirando hondo.

Se la iba a llevar buena. Si por un minuto, ya le lanzaban una cuchara —o en su peor caso, un cuchillo—, imagínense tres horas. TRES. HORAS.

Bueno, lo cierto es que a cualquier padre le preocuparía que su hijo no llamara en tres horas, eso era normal. Pero ¿un minuto? Sus padres eran tan estrictos y crueles si hacía algo mal, como Hitler con los judíos. No. Al menos lo de él tenía algo bueno, y era que tenía el poder. Ella no tenía nada, ni una mierda. Bulma nunca tendría nada. O eso piensa ella.

Pasan unos segundos, hasta que alguien le abre la puerta —no le dejan tener llaves, "por seguridad"—. Y suelta un grito ahogado.

— ¿L... Lunch? — Tiene los ojos fijos en la pequeña figura de 8 años, de cabello azul oscuro y revoltoso, que se gira al oír la voz de Bulma. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos iluminados. No estaba equivocada, era Lunch.

— ¡Bulma! — Grita de emoción.

¿Qué coño hacía su hermana pequeña allí?

* * *

_ buenobuenbuenbueofgdkjghdsfklg No se esperaban que Lunch fuera la hermana de Bulma, ¿eh? ¡Y sí, a pesar de lo que vivió Bulma, sigue diciendo palabrotas y se sonroja! .o. Espero que les haya gustado.  
_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	4. IV: Explicaciones necesarias

_bueno! Aquí el 4to capítulo, por fin un acercamiento de Vegeta y Bulma, ¿no? Jaja, pero tranquilos, no será el último —aunque sí costará que avancen— ¡SPOILER :O! Soy una persona cruel TUT Enfin, aquí disfruten el capítulo._

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

Corrió a abrazarme, a pesar de que aún me encontraba algo shockeada por la sorpresa. Lunch hundió su cara en la camisa que traía puesta, aspirando su olor. Era tan inocente y dulce... Siempre lo hacía al verme de nuevo. La última vez fue hace cuatro años, cuando Lunch tenía... Esa misma edad; cuatro. Ahora tenía 8, y estaba muy grande y muy bonita.

Sacudo mi cabeza y le devuelvo el abrazo a Lunch. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquello. No es que detestara verla, pero sí que odiaba verla con mis padres. — Lunch... — Susurro, y la separo de mí misma, secándole con el pulgar las lágrimas que se asoman por sus ojos. — Entremos. — Digo, algo temerosa. Sé que mis padres nunca me harían daño delante de su hermana, y su tía, la que la estuvo cuidando.

Ambas entramos, y mi madre finge preocupación por mí, así que corre a abrazarme fuertemente. Un poco demasiado fuerte. — ¿Dónde estabas? — Susurró, apretando su agarre e intento no quejarme, pero me salió una mueca. Ví a mi tía Marron, acicalándose el hermoso cabello azul, casi igual que el mío, solo que yo lo tenía más largo, y sin flequillo. Marron me mira, sonriente. Tiene dos años más que yo, pero fue la que se ofreció a llevarse a Lunch.

— ¿Pasa algo, Bulma? — Me pregunta mi tía, y noto como mi madre afloja el agarre susurrando unas palabras _"Ya hablaremos luego". _Sacudo mis hombros y me siento al lado de la tía Marron, quien me mira con curiosidad. — ¡Cuánto tiempo, Bulma! — Como siempre, me abraza, y luego se separa, como si le diera asco tocar a mujeres u hombres feos. Siempre supe que era bastante abierta con hombres guapos —por no decir otra cosa—, así que no me sorprendió su actitud. — ¿Y qué tal por aquí?

Me aclaro la garganta. — Papá. — Llamo. Mi voz suena ronca, nunca digo esa palabra exceptuando cuando hay visitas. Mi padre alza la vista, mirándome con desaprobación, pero lo camufla muy bien con una sonrisa. — ¿Qué hace Lunch aquí?

— Verás, cielo. — Finge cariño en su voz. — Marron ha conseguido una beca en una universidad extranjera, y no podrá ocuparse de Lunch, así que nos ocuparemos de ella hasta que Marron regrese, en unos seis años, o así. — Dice. ¿Que cómo es que mi madre, Meredy, le llevaba a Marron más de 20 años? Fácil; Marron es de distinta madre. Aún así, entre ellas nunca ha existido rivalidad, y se quieren mucho. Aunque mi madre siempre siente algo de celos al ver lo vieja que era, y Marron no. — ¿No salía tu vuelo a las y media? — Preguntó su padre a Marron, y ella asintió, algo desorientada. — Deja, te llevo yo. No te da tiempo con un taxi. — Ciertamente. Faltaban 15 minutos para las y media. Papá y tía se marchan, y me quedo a solas con mi madre.

Me mira amenazantemente, parece que está apunto de explotar, y sólo un milagro puede salvarme.

Entonces se abren las puertas de la cocina, dejándose entreveer una pequeña figura; mi milagro. Casi inconscientemente sonrío, y mi madre me hubiera dado una buena paliza si no estuviera Lunch ahí. A pesar de ser su hija, era la menor, y bueno. Como me adora a mí, de tal palo tal astilla, ¿no? Si yo no hago errores, ella tampoco los hará. Eso al menos me hace suspirar de alivio; nadie tocará a Lunch.

— Mami, es que sin querer se me resbaló el plato... — Dijo inocentemente, y un 'Clack' se oye. Parece que es mi madre está rebosando la bomba, como los volcanes; primero salen chispas, y luego la lava. Pues algo así. — ¿Mami? — Sale del trance y sonríe, sin querer darle preocupaciones a mi hermana. Va lentamente hacia la cocina, y me quedo a solas con Lunch, quien corre a sentarse en mi regazo.

— Jod- Vaya, Lunch. — Reprimo malas palabras. — Ya no eres tan ligera como cuando tenías 4. — Ella sonríe traviesa, y me levanto del sofá, mirando la hora: ya se ha hecho muy tarde. Son las 9 de la noche, y Lunch tiene que dormir. — Vamos, pequeña. Tienes que irte a dormir.

Infla los cachetes. — Si lo haces mañana te acompañaré a clase y te compraré un helado. — Son mis ahorros para la universidad, dado que mis padres siempre piensan en Lunch primero, y yo también hago lo mismo; eso es lo único que nos une, y por lo cuál aún no he huido. Perfectamente podría haberme ido, pero tengo que cumplir la mayoría de edad y llevarme a Lunch conmigo, lejos de aquí.

Sonríe, con esos dientes blancos. — ¡Valep! — Se va corriendo escaleras arriba, y mi madre sale de la cocina. Estaba esperando a que se fuera, y yo trago saliva.

Observo como mi madre trae algo que no me gusta... Un cinturón. Suspiro hondo, y empiezo a gritar: menos mal que mi hermana está durmiendo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me levanto con algo de dolor en la espalda, pero se va aliviando poco a poco con una ducha de agua fría. Entonces recuerdo; ¡Lunch! Tenía que llevarla a clase, y empezaba media hora antes que la mía, así que corro a vestirme y bajo, comiendo una rica tostada de Meredy. Lunch baja unos minutos después de mí, y se come lo que queda de desayuno. Eso es bueno, crecerá muy sana. Le sonrió, me sonríe, y vamos las dos caminando a paso rápido.

Mi incomodidad se nota casi llegando al colegio de Lunch, pero finjo que todo está bien para que no se preocupe. Nos mantenemos en silencio el resto de camino, pues ella nunca está de buen humor por las mañanas. La dejo en el colegio, y le doy un abrazo, que responde mal. Como dije; nunca está de buen humor por las mañanas. Le doy un beso en la frente, y corro hacia mi preparatoria, que queda 15 minutos del colegio de Lunch.

De repente, choco contra alguien, y caigo al suelo. Se oye un crujido; es mi espalda. Noto como las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos inconscientemente, y ese alguien se gira. Es Vegeta. Gruñe al verme, e intenta irse sin ayudarme, pero nota como no puedo levantarme, y me tiende la mano.

Intento cogerla, pero la espalda me duele demasiado, así que me quedo tendida en el suelo. — No... Maldición, no puedo moverme. — Maldigo para mis adentros, y Vegeta me mira con sus ojos inexpresivos; una penetrante mirada. Me sonrojo levemente al ver sus ojos, y el dolor se hace más fuerte. Él sigue quieto, esperando mi reacción. — Yo... — Hago una mueca, mientras que por fin reacciona, al ver que no puedo moverme. Me coge al estilo princesa, y sigo con mi sonrojo. Él aparta la vista de la mía, mientras camina a paso rápido, intentando llegar a la preparatoria.

— No te acostumbres, estúpida. — Por no decir otra cosa, y yo me permito cerrar los ojos. Noto su respiración acelerada, y parece que todos nos miran extrañados, porque los músculos de Vegeta se tensan. No le gusta que le miren. _Ese hombre tiene muchos puntos débiles, _pensé. Abro los ojos; estamos en los pasillos, en dirección a la enfermería. No sé dónde está —a pesar de no ser nueva, nunca he tenido que ir a la enfermería— pero parece que él sí. Al llegar, abre la puerta con una patada y me recuesta bruscamente en la camilla, suelto un quejido. — Hmp, no esperes que vuelva a hacer esto. Y da gracias de que el Gran Príncipe Ouji estaba aquí, no todos en esta preparatoria tienen compasión. — Bufo, y la espalda me duele otra vez.

La enfermera aparece, algo sorprendida de ver a Vegeta. Se nota que es un casanova, porque la chica no tiene más de 24 años, y hace tirabuzones con un dedo en su cabello nerviosamente. Luego posa su vista en mí, y deja de sonrojarse —que sí, estaba sonrojada—, pero se muestra preocupada.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? — Su tono distante indica que no le gusta que Vegeta esté aquí, y él no lo nota, o finge no notarlo, sin embargo, sus pasos indican que se irá. — Hey, hey. No puedes irte, tienes que decirme qué le ocurrió, ella parece débil para hablar. — Intento asentir, pero los músculos y los huesos me indican que no lo haga. Vegeta suelta un gruñido.

— Mónica, deja de estorbar. — Luego le susurró algo al oído que hizo sonrojar a la enfermera, asintiendo. Vegeta se va, y la mujer, que parece llamarse Mónica, me atiende.

— Parece grave... Pero no te preocupes, estar en reposo hasta que acaben las clases te ayudará. — Indica que abra la boca, y lo hago. Me pone una pastilla en la lengua, y me da agua. Me atraganto un poco, pero logro tragarla y el dolor desaparece poco a poco. — Descuida, al terminar el horario escolar te sentirás mucho mejor, es una de las nuevas pastillas que están trayendo de la Ciudad Sur. No hay muchas, pero he conseguido un paquete. — Sonríe. Parece agradable a pesar de fulminarme con la mirada al verme con Vegeta antes, pero agradezco su simpatía, y se marcha. Yo cierro los ojos, y la imagen de Vegeta aparece en mi mente un instante; sé que era él por el cabello azabache en forma de llama, pero me sorprendo. _¿Qué clase de pensamientos pervertidos tendrá mi subconsciente? _Me pregunto a mí misma, pero parece que no puedo responderme. Noto mis mejillas arder fuertemente. ¿Desde cuándo me había sonrojado?

Sacudo mi cabeza levemente, y me acomodo en la camilla. Tengo que dejar de pensar en ese estúpido mono.

Lo consigo, y me duermo.

* * *

_**IMPORTANTE:** Me gustaría confesarles que este encuentro de Vegeta y Bulma tendría que haber sucedido más adelante, y he tenido que forzarlo para que se vea algo de romance, pero quiero preguntarles si no les importaría que fuera un poco más lento con esta pareja, pues digamos que Bulma y Vegeta tienen un pasado doloroso y en común y no conocen el significado de amor, es decir, Bulma lleva años sin sonrojarse, y se le han propuesto muchas veces, y pues lo noto como muy feo el que se tenga que sonrojar tan pronto, y tal. Osea, ¿quién carajo se sonroja un día después de que un mono sexy te diga zorra y chillona? Quiero decir, no me gusta forzar nada, y quiero que esta pareja se tome su tiempo para conocer el significado de amor. Que se tengan sus cercanías gracias a Milk o Goku y eso, que vayan despacio, lento, para causar más intriga y tal. ¿No les importa que vaya lentamente?  
_

_Por favor, y gracias por su opinión._

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	5. V: Gracias, idiota

_Bueno. Un poco de tiempo hace que no publico otro capi :3 Pero como véis, aquí estoy. Mañana no publicaré porque tengo un maratón de películas de ESDLA y Hobbit, miauajjajadsshfkdjsf (risa malévola a.a) Bueno, este capítulo tiene un punto de vista de Lunch y de Bulma, para que no os liéis. Primero irá el de Lunch y cuando este la rayita esa que todos conocéis, será el punto de vista de Bulma._

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador_

* * *

Estaba corriendo por el campo. El profe de gimnasia siempre nos manda a correr, o eso me dijo un tal Ten Shin Han. Era un niño rarito de pelo... bueno, es calvo. Pero eso no es nada comparado a otro chico de mi clase que parecía gótico, o algo de ese rollo... La verdad no me gustaba meterme en esas cosas porque mi tía Marron me decía que eso era para niños malos, que si hacía algo de eso iba a ir al infierno. Aunque yo no soy "cristiana", o eso dice mi tía, porque si existiera el infierno, mi mamá tendría que estar allí. ¡Ayer escuché a Bulma gritando! Mi hermanita lo paga por mí. Vale, mi mamá es buena conmigo pero, ¿por qué con mi hermana no?

— ¡White! ¿Por qué deja de correr? — Me grita mi profe, llamado Cooler. Era un tipo muy rarito que no ha hecho ejercicio en toda la clase, ¡qué malo! — ¡White, le estoy hablando! — Vuelve a gritar, y me doy cuenta de que paré de correr, y me sonrojo. — ¡White, al despacho del director! — ¿Pero por qué me manda al despacho? Es decir... No hice nada. Al ver que no respondo, quiere acercarse.

— P-Pero p-profe y-yo no... no hi-hice n-na-nada malo. — Digo, temblando. Sus ojos me dan frío y miedo, y quiero estar con Bulma. Este profe no me gusta, y parece que va a hacerme algo, pero Ten Shin Han se acerca y parece que mira al profe, como retándolo a un duelo. Tengo ganas de llorar. ¿También es malo como mami?

El profe gruñe. — ¡Los dos al despacho del director, ahora! Mocosos estúpidos, ¿¡y ustedes qué miran!? ¡A correr, mamarrachos! — Tengo miedo, otra vez. Todos siguen corriendo y Ten Shin Han me agarra de la muñeca algo enfadado, dirigiéndome hacia el despacho.

Mientras, todo sigue en silencio hasta que quiere hablar. — ¿Por qué no has respondido? Por tu culpa ahora voy a tener una regañina de Yamcha... — Dice, susurrando para sí mismo, pero lo oigo. — Hey, niña. Te estoy hablando.

Bufo. — No me llamo niña, ¡me llamo Lunch! Y el profe no me cae bien, es muy raro y malo. No me gusta. — Le digo, y Ten Shin Han se ríe. ¿Le hace gracia? — ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Ese profe es malo! Parece que me iba a pegar o algo.

Sigue caminando, sin responderme, y yo miro hacia otro lado, enfadada.

— Cooler es así desde que tengo memoria. — Me dice. ¡Vaya, parece que es muy maduro! — Siempre se ríe de nosotros, pero como el director es su amigo, no le echan. — ¿Quééé? ¿¡Iba a tener a este profesor hasta que me gradúe de primaria?

— ¡Nooo! — Grito, y Ten Shin Han me mira. — E-Es decir, ¡no quiero tenerlo de profe! — Se vuelve a reír, y llegamos al despacho, porque se para. Toca la puerta, y apreto el agarre de su muñeca, nerviosa. El director dice un "_adelante"_, y pasamos. Frunce el ceño.

Luego, me mira a mí, curioso. — ¿Qué traes, mocoso? — Se cruza de brazos, y hace un ademán de que nos sentemos. En mi cole, cuando estaba con tía Marron, eran todos muy amables. ¡Incluso hacían fiestas de Halloween o Navidad! Era muy divertido.

El director me mira, y trago saliva. — Bueno, chiquilla. — Parece que lo dice, forzando una sonrisa, pero al menos intenta ser amable. — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— ¿No le va a preguntar a Ten Shin Han? — Le pregunto, y él me mira como si se estuviera riendo de mí. — ¿Por qué todos se ríen? — Murmuro para mí misma.

— Este mocoso siempre viene todos los días a incordiar, creo. — Vuelve a fingir una sonrisa. — Ahora dime. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miro hacia Ten Shin Han, que le parece graciosa la situación. — P-Pues... El profe Cooler me mandó aquí solo por parar de correr. ¡Pero solo fueron 3 segundos! — Los dos se miran, como intercambiando información. ¿Tendrán telepatía? ¡Qué guay, yo también quiero! — King... Cold. — Digo, y el director me mira. — ¿Me cree, verdad? ¡Es verdad!

Parece que se lo piensa unos segundos, y luego firma un par de cosas. — Que sea la última vez que estás aquí. — Me mira, y a Ten Shin Han no. Sí que debe molestar para que ni siquiera le diga nada. Asiento con la cabeza. — Bueno, en 15 minutos acabará la clase, podéis iros a los banquillos del pasillo a esperar. Llamaré a tu hermano, Ten Shin Han. — Le dice, como amenazándolo, y él se encoge de hombros.

Ambos salimos del despacho, y nos sentamos. — Pareces muy malo.

— ¿Lo afirmas o lo preguntas?

Me encojo de hombros. — No lo sé. Supongo que lo digo. ¿Quién es Yamcha?

Ten Shin Han me mira. — Es mi hermano mayor. Debe estar en la misma preparatoria que tu hermana. — Me sorprendo. ¿Cómo sabe eso? Parece que en verdad sí tiene telepatía, porque me responde. — Nadie quiere estar en este colegio porque es un asco, es privado y muy caro. Todos los que llegan nuevos siempre serán los más hablados hasta que pasen un mes o dos. — ¿Eso quiere decir que todos saben de mi vida? — Bueno, sé que tienes una hermana porque me lo cuenta una tal... Mai. O algo así. Es una tipa rara, pero no más que su grupo de amigos, esto... Pilaf y Shu. — Asiento con la cabeza. — Son unos incordios, siempre hablando de conseguir las bolas de dragón. ¡Que me toquen los coj-! — Le tapé la boca con mi mano, evitando que dijera malas palabras. Luego, veo a un chico de pelo negro corto, con una cicatriz en la cara, y me quedo algo... _ida_.

Se agacha hacia Ten Shin Han. — ¿Otra vez te has portado mal? Por Kami, Ten Shin Han, ¿acaso no piensas en Chaoz? — Le pregunta, y parece que Ten Shin Han agacha la cabeza, apenado. ¿Quién será Chaoz? — Te recuerdo que si te expulsan tendré que cuidarte, y no podré asistir al trabajo. — Luego, repara su vista en mí, y me sonrojo fuertemente. — Hola, pequeña. — Me sonrojo cada vez más. — ¿Eres una amiga de Ten Shin Han? — No sé si asentir o no, pero asiento. — Encantado. Soy Yamcha, el hermano de Ten Shin Han. — Le da una fuerte palmada en el hombro a Ten Shin Han, para que me mirase. — ¿Y tú eres...?

— Lu-Ih..-Oh... — Sonríe, y me estremezco de nervios. — ¡Lunch! — Digo, muy nerviosa. Yamcha sonríe, y luego se gira a Ten Shin Han con el ceño fruncido. Ambos se levantan.

— Bueno Lunch, nos veremos otro día. — Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa más, me levanto.

— E-Eh... ¡S-Sí! ¡A-Adiós! — Me pongo las manos en las mejillas, apretujándolas, mientras Yamcha me mira gracioso, y se va con un malhumorado Ten Shin Han. — Q-Qué guapo... — Digo, y me pongo un poco más roja. Suena el timbre, y me dirijo a clase echando humo, y no precisamente de enfado.

Al llegar, todos me miran, pero nadie me pregunta. Nos toca con otro profesor rarito, pero no malo.

Miro el reloj, deseando que las horas pasen rápido, y así es.

Justo al pestañear, ya han acabado las clases, y cojo mi mochila de muñecas, para esperar a Bulma en la salida. Según mi mamá, Bulma siempre _debía _llegar temprano, incluso unos minutos antes, pero hoy no. Me dio igual, apenas había pasado un minuto, no creo que mamá le dijese nada. Así que sonrío, esperando.

Esperando.

Esperando más minutos, más rato. La mayoría se han ido, ha pasado media hora, y Bulma no viene. ¿Por qué? Tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo, así que corro con mi maleta hacia el instituto, que queda bastante lejos, pero sigo corriendo.

Algunos me miran extraño, pero me da igual, y sigo moviendo mis piernas frenéticamente, hasta llegar al instituto.

Tomo un par de bocanadas de aire, y entro al desierto pasillo.

* * *

Pestañeé un par de veces, aclarándome la vista. Giro mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, encontrándome una pared de color pálido, y luego giro hacia la derecha. Unos instrumentales médicos, las patas de una camilla... Todo vuelve a mi mente con velocidad, y me sujeto la cabeza con las manos.

Me levanto, sin sentir dolor, aunque sí noto como las marcas se ensanchan al doblar mi espalda. Sin embargo, el dolor ha desaparecido, por increíble que parezca.

Veo una enfermera que corre lo más que le permiten sus tacones, y alzo una ceja, confundida. — ¡Oh, querida! Ya despertaste, qué alivio. Pensé que la chica de antes te había dado demasiados miligramos de la pastilla. — Niego con la cabeza. — Qué bien. Bueno, como verás, no soy enfermera, aunque esté vestida así. — Me dice, y sonríe. — Pero no te preocupes, no soy una acosadora. — Formo una sonrisa, algo forzada. — Tranquila, bueno, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa. Ya llamé a tus padres por todo esto y...

Mi cara se torna negra, oscura.

— ¡LUNCH! — Corro como alma que lleva el diablo, fuera de la enfermería. Y antes de seguir corriendo, me encuentro delante de una chica de cabellos azules llorando en el piso. — Lunch. — Digo, y ella alza la vista, corriendo hacia mí.

— ¡Bulma, Bulma, Bulma! — Me dice, y se apega a mí. Luego, veo a Milk, Goku y a un refunfuñón Vegeta caminando hacia nosotras, y me separo de Lunch. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me acerco a Milk, sosteniendo a Lunch de la muñeca. — ¿Estás bien, Bulma? — Me pregunta Lunch, y me separo de ella un instante.

— Espera aquí, Lunch. — Le digo, y ella asiente. — Milk, ¿qué haces aquí? — Pregunto, curiosa.

Milk tiene los ojos cristalinos, y se lanza hacia mí, casi llorando en mi hombro. — ¡Oh, por Kami, Bulma! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo grave! Qué susto. — Tengo ganas de sonreír, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Me permito formar una pequeña sonrisa, sólo ensanchando un poco la comisura de mis labios hacia arriba. Se separa de mí. — ¿Estás bien? ¿No te has roto nada? — Me inspecciona, y después da un asentimiento, aprobando mi estado de salud.

— ¿Cómo sabéis que estaba aquí? — No creo que Vegeta sea el tipo de personas que vaya contando esto por ahí, así que, ¿quién fue?

Milk deja de lloriquear, y habla. — Bueno, encontramos a esa niña. — Dice, señalando a Lunch. — Buscándote por los pasillos. No paraba de gritar tu nombre, entonces nos vio y empezó a preguntar por ti. Yo me preocupé, y obligué a Vegeta a decírnoslo. — Sonríe, cumpliendo su misión. — Y trata de saltarte menos las clases, idiota. Nos castigaron por tu culpa. — Mira a Vegeta, enfurruñada, y él le devuelve la mirada.

Me acerco a Lunch otra vez. — Estoy bien, Lunch. — Le digo, y la sostengo de los hombros. — No pasa nada, ¿vale? — Asiente. — Ve con Milk y Goku, anda. — Sonrío para ella, y se va con ambos.

— Miiilk, tengo hambreeeee. — Se queja Goku, y Milk le da un coscorrón en la cabeza.

— Vegeta, espera. — Le digo. El pelinegro se detiene, y se acerca a mí, aunque no demasiado. — Yo... Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy por mí. — Digo, y él se encoge de hombros. — No sé cómo habría llegado a clases, de no ser por tu ayuda. — Doy unos pasos cerca de él, y le planto un beso en la mejilla, sin maldad alguna.

— Deja de intentar hechizarme, mujer. — Le saco la lengua.

— ¡Mi nombre es Bulma! ¡B-U-L-M-A! — Todas las letras de la palabra son repetidas varias veces, antes de que Vegeta me llame "zorra" otra vez.

Frunce aún más el ceño. — ¡Cállate, zorra! — Me dice, y le piso el pie. Veo que no se queja, pero tiene las mejillas algo rojas de aguantarse el dolor.

Bufo. — ¡Idiota! ¡Mono! — Me enfurruño, y nos cruzamos de brazos.

Él me mira. — ¡Deja de copiarme, mujer! — Le saco otra vez la lengua, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, y me voy echando humo hacia Lunch, Milk y Goku.

Al final, enseño mi dedo medio hacia Vegeta, quien me llama otra vez "zorra".

_Estúpido idiota. _Digo para mí misma. ¡Ni siquiera se merecía mi agradecimiento!

* * *

_¿Ten y Yamcha hermanos? ö ¿Y Chaoz? ¿Qué con Chaoz? ¡Vaya, vaya, esto se pone interesante! Creo (? Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y... En fin. Goku va a tener más participación con capítulos más avanzados, ya veremos porqué._

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	6. VI: Mini-milagro

_Bueno! Hay mucha lluvia y no puedo tener vida social, así que me puse a escribir otro capi :3 Espero que les guste._

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

Después de aquello, me había ido con Lunch a casa.

Fuimos caminando, no me había traído la motocicleta, o sí. Ya ni me acordaba, pero el caso es que si lo había traído, no sabía dónde estaba.

Sostuve fuertemente la mano de Lunch durante el trayecto, hasta llegar a casa. Lunch tocó la puerta, y mi madre abrió, con los ojos desorbitados, la puerta. Se encontraba Lunch, abrazada a ella. Sabe que en estos casos, simplemente me lanzaría un tenedor al brazo, y después, todo estaría solucionado. Pero estaba Lunch conmigo. Eso era un castigo peor que mayor, pero, ¿saben qué? Me daba igual.

Por Lunch, haría cualquier cosa. Y lo soportaría todo, pero eso no quita que no me arrepienta alguna vez. Por ejemplo, ahora me arrepentía, un pelín. Pero no de que Lunch volviese, sino en mi estupidez por no poder soportar un dolor de espalda como ese. Maldición, no quería que Lunch viera nada, así que me agacho hacia ella, con la penetrante mirada de mi madre clavada en mi nuca. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y tuve ganas de salir corriendo y no volver. _Tranquila... No pasa nada. Lunch está aquí... Ahora._

— Hey, Lunch. — Ella alza la vista hacia mí. — ¿Por qué no vas a terminar tus deberes? — Le pregunto, guiñándole un ojo. Espero que lo pille, no quiero decirle algo como: "Hey Lunch, mamá me va a dar la paliza de mi vida por llegar tarde, así que sube y no hagas nada para impedirlo". Sin embargo, asiente y se va corriendo escaleras arriba. Ha captado mi indirecta.

Chica lista.

Me giro hacia mi madre lentamente, para luego caminar hacia la puerta. Cojo el pomo, y la cierro con cuidado. Nuevamente aparece esa sensación de querer correr e irme, pero no podía dejar a Lunch aquí. No podía. ¡Maldición! Si tan sólo pudiera obtener la custodia... Pero no era mayor de edad todavía.

Asi que simplemente no podía.

Aggh, qué vida más frustrante, ¿no? A pesar de que mi madre no va al psicólogo, ha mejorado mentalmente. A decir verdad, ahora está mucho mejor que hace unos años. Os sorprendería saber lo que me hacía con tan sólo decir una palabra de más. Por ejemplo; "hola, mamá". Paliza. Tenía que ser "hola" a secas, puesto que odiaba que yo la llamase mamá. Así, me acostumbré a llamarla por su nombre de pila: Meredy. ¿Por qué era un nombre de pila? Pues ni idea. Mis compañeros rumoreaban de vez en cuando que mi madre estaba metida en la mafia, pero eso es imposible, ¿no? Quiero decir...

Camino por el salón, y no puedo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida. Mi madre me mira con curiosidad, y me tapo la boca. — No puede ser... — Susurro, pero parece que me oye. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que pienso? No... No puede ser. ¡Ja, ja! Ella no pudo darse cuenta de ello, no es tan lista... No...

_Mierda._

Sí. Mi mente sólo pensaba la palabra mierda, porque acabo de entrar en una situación de mierda. Increíble. O sabe leer la mente o es que en verdad sí tiene instinto maternal y puede saber lo que pienso por mis reacciones. Suelto un grito ahogado, y ella se acerca a mí con mirada amenazante. — Bulma... Querida. — Menciona, y trago saliva.

Oh no. El querida significaba problemas, y de los gordos. El castigo que me hubiera dado por llegar tarde no sería nada comparado con esto. Así que pongo mis manos atrás y me decanto por rezarle a Kami-Sama que un milagro venga, pero no aparece. Estoy acabada. Se acerca más a mí, y con su dedo índice clava un poco su uña postiza, pintada de color rojo, en mi barbilla, alzándola. Quedamos cara a cara, y mira a través de mis ojos. — Oh. Pequeña... ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Me alejo unos pasos, e intento mantener la calma. — Yo... No puede ser que tú seas... — Ella asiente lentamente, sonriendo. — ¿C-Con Free-? — Me interrumpe, quitándose ruidosamente los tacones. Sé lo que va a hacer, y no es bueno.

Corro escaleras arriba, entrando en la primera habitación que había: la mía.

Empiezo a desesperarme. — ¿Qué puedo hacer, qué puedo hacer? — Me pregunto a mí misma. — ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si huyo, Lunch... — Niego con la cabeza. Podría... Podría llevármela. ¡Eso es! Puedo llevarme a Lunch, y regresar a casa con 18 cumplidos. Entonces iré a juicio, pidiendo la custodia. ¡Exacto! ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida!? Puedo llevármela lejos de aquí. Por fin...

Oigo unos ruidosos pasos en el pasillo, e intenta abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Menos mal que la puse con seguro. Empieza a desesperarse y la gira muy fuerte; bien, calculando el tamaño que tiene el pomo de la puerta, la velocidad a la que lo gira, y la fuerza que usa, a pesar de estar con seguro... Podría llegar a abrirla con una pinza o tirando la puerta abajo. Y sí, es capaz de hacerlo en menos de 4 minutos. Tengo que darme prisa.

Cojo la maleta debajo de debajo de la cama y la abro con rapidez, metiendo varias cosas como ropa interior o pantalones en ella. Luego cojo mi cepillo de dientes, y noto que la puerta está cediendo; empuja contra ella. Los grilletes retumban, y lo único que me queda es cerrar la maleta y cogerla.

Abre la puerta unos segundos antes de cerrar por completo el maletín, y entra echa una furia. Inconscientemente, le doy con la parte metálica de la maleta, y cae al suelo, semi inconsciente. _¡Gracias, instintos! _Pienso, y corro hacia la habitación de Lunch. Mierda, es la última de todas.

Intento darme prisa, quitándome los zapatos que tienen un leve tacón de 2 centímetros, pero que me estorbaban. Voy más rápido, y abro la puerta a lo bestia. Lunch se sorprende, pues estaba tumbada en la cama, mirando al techo. Intento respirar lentamente. — Lunch... Coge... Tu... Maleta. — Logro decir, y me carcomen los nervios. Tengo miedo que llegue a tiempo. — ¡Lunch, coge tu maleta, rápido! — Ella se levanta, y va corriendo a hacer lo que digo. — ¡Vamos, Lunch! Un par de camisas y pantalones. — Cojo el dinero que tiene tras la estantería: ahí lo guarda siempre mamá, puesto que pensaba que yo no sabía dónde estaba el dinero. Error. Lo guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y Lunch ha terminado de coger varias camisas y pantalones. La agarro de la muñeca, y empieza a correr conmigo, aunque muy dudosa. Como para no estarlo.

— ¿A... A d-donde va-vamos? — Me pregunta, mientras sigo corriendo por los pasillos. Antes de responderle, aparece mamá, con sangre resbalándole de la cabeza.

— ¡Rápido, Lunch! — Grito, y ella corre lo más rápido posible. — ¡Corre hasta la plaza! — Ella me mira, pero luego sigue corriendo, hasta abrir la puerta y salir corriendo. — Meredy... — Sonríe maliciosamente, y le intento dar otro golpe, pero lo para.

Niega con el dedo índice. — Muy mal, Bulma. — Agarra la maleta, e intento sujetarla para mí. — Suéltala, no te vas a ir de aquí. — Tengo ganas de gritar, y gritar. Y pegarle, y seguir gritando. Apreto los dientes con fuerza, hasta que logran rechinar.

Y la maleta cae al suelo.

En unas milésimas de segundo, me encuentro colgando de la pared con las manos de mi madre apretando mi cuello, queriendo dejarme sin oxígeno. — N-noo... — Alargo las palabras por falta de oxígeno. — Su-suél... ta... meee... — Pataleo lo más que puedo, y me recuerda a aquella niña indefensa de 12 años a la que manipulaban y maltrataban. Tal vez, es mi final. Al final, no he cambiado, ¿eh?

Unas lágrimas se deslizan de mis ojos, y la imagen de Lunch aparece en mi mente.

No puedo dejar de luchar. Ella... Me necesita.

Soy su familia, ¡y me necesita!

Con una fuerza sacada del más allá, logro darle un rodillazo en el estómago, haciendo que me escupa sangre en la cara, y me suelte. Reacciono lentamente por la falta de oxígeno, pero no me permito descansar. Ella está tirada en el suelo, y yo corro, tambaleándome por las escaleras.

Aspiro mucho aire, y sigo corriendo descalza y sin maleta, hasta abrir la puerta, y salir. Oigo el grito de mi madre resonar en la estancia. Y cierro la puerta.

Sigo corriendo por las calles, mientras las nubes inundan el cielo, pasándolo a un color grisáceo. La gente me mira de forma extraña, pero sigo corriendo. La plaza.

Veo la plaza, y veo una cabellera azul oscuro en un banco, con su maleta, medio lloriqueando. Me busca con la vista, y se levanta sin la maleta, corriendo hacia mí.

Logro correr más rápido, y la abrazo, como en las películas dramáticas; solo que esto no es una película.

Toco varias partes de su cuerpo, para saber que no tiene moretones, y luego la cojo por las mejillas, mirándola. — ¿Estás bien? — Asiente, incapaz de hablar. — Lunch, pequeña. — La apego a mi cuerpo, y nos dirigimos hacia el banco donde está su maleta. — Mamá no tardará en llegar... — Digo, con el leve maquillaje de mi cara descorriéndose, por lo anterior sucedido. — Vale, Lunch. Yo... — Me agacho hacia ella, a pesar de estar descalza. — Yo voy a llamar por una cabina de teléfono, ¿vale? — Ella asiente, y le acaricio el pelo. — Tranquila. Pronto nos iremos de esta plaza. Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? — Vuelve a asentir. — ¿Estás bien, Lunch? — Me abraza, y yo la separo. Sé que está nerviosa, pero si no me doy prisa mamá llegará aquí. — Vale, Lunch. Espérame aquí. — Se queda estática en su sitio, pareciendo captar la orden.

Corro hacia la cabina de teléfono más cercana, y meto varias monedas, marcando el... ¿Qué número estoy marcando? ¿El de la policía, el de la ambulancia? ¿Tengo alguien a quien llamar?

Entonces, caigo en la cruda realidad.

No tengo a nadie que me ayude en estos instantes.

¿Cómo pude pensar que todo se solucionaría tan rápido, si no tengo a quien acudir o a quien pedir ayuda? ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir con Lunch? ¿Mendigando en las calles? ¿Y la preparatoria? Es privada, maldición. Dejaría de asistir a la escuela, y no podría sacarme el graduado. Me quedaría en la calle.

La cabeza me da vueltas, e intento acordarme de dónde vivía Milk. Era a la única que podía pedirle ayuda, a pesar de no querer molestar. _Vamos, Bulma, el número de Milk. _Recuerdo, intento recordar algo. Giro mi cabeza, y veo a Lunch hablar con alguien. Saco las monedas, y salgo de la cabina.

Camino rápidamente hacia Lunch, sosteniéndola del brazo. — Aléjate de ellos. — Luego, me fijo en que uno está en mi clase. Yam... ¿Yamcha, era?

Yamcha sonríe, inquieto, y me mira. — H-Hola, Bulma. No sabía que tenías una hermana. — Supongo que será por el parecido. Pero, en efecto, nadie lo sabía. O casi nadie. — Tranquila, le preguntaba qué hacía con esa mochila en la plaza. — Miro a Lunch, y lo supe. — Nos lo dijo. — _Joder, Lunch..._

_— _No se preocupen. Esto no les incumbe. — Digo, refiriéndome a Yamcha y al pequeño calvo de al lado suyo.

— En realidad, sí. — Habla por primera vez el niño. — Lunch es una amiga, a la que tengo que ayudar. Porque para eso están los amigos, ¿cierto? Bueno, pues en realidad, sí nos incumbe. — _Maldito niño, sólo quiero irme de aquí. _— ¿Tenéis dónde quedaros?

Yamcha le dice que pare con la mano, y empieza a hablar él. — Puedo ofreceros mi casa durante un tiempo, si es lo que queréis. Está al final de la calle.

Eso es... Al lado de la casa de mamá. — ¡No! — Me aclaro la garganta. — Quiero decir, no. Yo tengo a quién llamar, adiós. — Digo, despidiéndome con velocidad, y yéndome con Lunch a otro lugar, cogiendo su mochila. Ambos se quedan en silencio, mirándome con extrañeza. No puedo permitirme tantos riesgos.

**— **¡Oye, Bulma! — Grita alguien, y reconozco la voz del niño de antes. Me giro, con Lunch, y los veo otra vez, acercándose.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Le pregunto al niño.

Me saca la lengua. — Ten Shin Han. — Dice, y sé que se está presentando. — Veo que buscas la dirección de Milk, o eso me dijo Lunch. — Asiento, algo dudosa.

Ahora habla Yamcha, y me estoy confundiendo, _¿acaso es Ten Shin Han el adulto, y Yamcha el niño, o qué?_ — Sé dónde vive. — _¡Da igual!_ Se me iluminan los ojos. — Bueno... — Saca un mapa de la ciudad. — A esta punta, y luego giras... La calle... — Y empezó a explicarme todo detalladamente, comprendiendo dónde vivía.

— ¡Gracias, gracias! — Le doy un beso en la mejilla, y me marcho con Lunch. Creo que se sonrojó.

— Bulma, ¿qué pasó? — Me pregunta Lunch. Me había olvidado de explicárselo, así que paramos un momento. — ¿Bulma?

Me agacho otra vez hacia ella, cogiéndola de las manos.

E intento sonreír. — Lo siento tanto, Lunch. — No sé cómo explicarle que fue culpa mía. — Te he separado de mamá y papá, porque... Yo... Tengo problemas con ellos, Lunch. Y quería tu custodia, pero para eso tenía que cumplir 18. — La miro, y está a punto de llorar. — Y no comprendí que a lo mejor... Tú no querías irte. Lo siento, lo siento. — La apego hacia mí, y pestañeo para alejar las lágrimas. — Soy egoísta, Lunch. Pero quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Pone sus manos alrededor de mí, asintiendo. Nos quedamos unos minutos así, hasta que decido separarme de ella. Estaba a punto de llover, y no quería que enfermara. A demás, nos quedaba un gran trayecto de dos o tres horas.

Me levanto, y oigo un grito.

_Mierda por dos. _

Corro rápido, lo más que puedo, junto a Lunch, que me mira confundida y luego gira su vista atrás: es papá. Lunch corre a su manera, pero la sostengo de la mano para que no se quede la última. — Corre Lunch. — Le digo, y seguimos corriendo, a pesar de oír los gritos de nuestro padre.

— Bulma, estoy cansada. — Me dice, después de correr durante 20 minutos. — ¿Nos sigue?

— No, creo que lo hemos despistado. — Respondo, algo cansada. _Muy _cansada. Nos tomamos un respiro. Voy hacia un banco, y siento a Lunch allí, mirando a ambos lados. Ni siquiera ha pasado unos segundos hasta que se ve una bala rapidísima rozarme el pelo. — ¡Mierda, corre! — Seguimos corriendo. Odio esto. ¿No podré librarme nunca de papá? Veo que Lunch apenas puede más, no está acostumbrada a correr tanto. La cargo a mi espalda, y sigo corriendo, más lento. Oigo otro disparo, y sigo corriendo más rápido.

Entonces, oigo otro disparo, y un quejido de Lunch.

— Bulm-a... — Noto agua en mis hombros, y no es lluvia. — Bulm-a... Me ... Me duele. — Dice, y suelta un grito cuando me muevo bruscamente a la izquierda, en un callejón. — Bulma... — Empieza a llorar fuertemente.

La bajo, y la coloco en el suelo, y suelta otro quejido.

— Lunch. — Menciono, para que no se duerma. — Lunch, mírame. Mírame, Lunch. — Repito varias veces, y ella mantiene los ojos abiertos. — Lunch, tienes que aguantar, ¿vale? — Ella asiente. — Di que sí, hermanita. — Intento controlar los nervios de mi voz. — Vale, muerde este pañuelo. — Digo, arrancando un trozo de mi camisa, y poniéndoselo en la boca. Quito otro trozo de ella, y lo pongo alrededor del estómago, donde está la sangre. Ella muerde fuertmente el pañuelo, y sé que quiere gritar.

Lo amarro bien, para que deje de sangrar tanto, y le quito el trapo de la boca, tirándolo al suelo. — Bien, ahora, seguiré corriendo contigo. No voy a parar, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tienes que aguantar, hermanita. Tienes que aguantar por mí. — Sonríe como puede, y yo la cargo al estilo princesa. Giro el callejón, y no hay nadie.

Entonces, sigo corriendo.

Corriendo, corriendo sin parar.

Puta gente, ¿nadie se da cuenta de que Lunch se está muriendo? ¡Joder!

Entonces, noto que Lunch se está durmiendo, y sin dejar de correr le hablo. — Lunch, Lunch, aguanta. — Digo, todavía corriendo, y ella abre los ojos. Menos mal.

* * *

Dos horas después, me encuentro en las casas más alejadas de la ciudad, y la penúltima es la de Milk. Faltan quince minutos, pero es tan amplia que desde aquí la veo.

— Aguanta, Lunch. — Se está durmiendo, mierda. — Lunch, no te duermas. — No me obedece. — ¡LUNCH! — Grito, y ella entreabre sus ojos, empañados de lágrimas. El paño de su alrededor está empapado de sangre, y está comenzando a llover. Justo ahora.

Por fin puedo acercarme más a la casa, y sonrío de alivio. Un alivio tan grande...

Y resbalo.

Caigo, y resbalo, quedando en frente de la casa de Milk.

Lunch está en el suelo, pero sostenida por mis brazos, aún. Sé que se ha hecho daño en la espalda, y eso la hace sangrar todavía más. Empiezo a llorar. Ya no tenía fuerzas.

No tenía fuerzas para levantarme. No podía seguir adelante. ¿Habrá algún milagro que haga vivir a Lunch?

Sí, lo hay. El pelinegro que abrió la puerta, con una bolsa de basura, que cae al suelo, al vernos tiradas. Me permito sonreír, sólo esta vez, en un muy mal momento.

Lunch es quitada de mis brazos, y sé que Vegeta la ha cogido y llevado al salón.

Luego, me siento en el aire, flotando. Aún con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Qué has hecho, mujer? — Me pregunta, pero sin mirarme. Cierra la puerta de una patada.

Me acurruco y cierro los ojos.

Finalmente llegó un milagro llamado Vegeta. Y sólo por esto, ya le debo la vida.

Murmuro un _gracias_, antes de desmayarme del cansancio.

* * *

_Un poco exageraod akfhdgjkhd pero no sabía qué más poner. ¡No me linchen! u.u Pero aquí está el capi, espero que les haya gustado. PD: Ya veremos como pudo Bulma el poder soportar correr tantas horas y porqué no llevó a Lunch al hospital. MIAUAJAJAJAJ  
_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	7. VII: ¿Comprome-qué?

_Holi! Tanto tiempo...(? Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, y gracias _o.O.o Sweet Song o.O.o _por tu comentario xD Es el más largo hasta ahora (? Luego te responderé a una cosilla xD Bueno, a leer!_

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

Intento moverme, pero no lo logro.

No puedo hacer que funcionen mis piernas, pues las siento muy pesadas. Me cuesta abrir los ojos, es como si tuviera un piano encima que me impide abrirlos, bueno, si fuera un piano ya estaría muerta. ¿Estaré yo muerta?

Suelto un murmullo leve que nadie responde. ¿Dónde estoy? Esa fue la pregunta que me pasó por la cabeza; mi cuarto tiene tan pocas cosas que mi voz hace eco, aquí no. La cama es blandita, y eso me insista a abrir los ojos. Lo logré.

Duele como el infierno, me duele pestañear. Joder, y duele muchísimo. Es como si te metieran un dedo en el ojo y se quedara ahí cuando pestañees. ¿Por qué me molesta todo? Intento recordar algo, pero sólo veo cosas borrosas: Lunch, Vegeta, mi padre...

¡Disparo!

¡La bala de Lunch!

Eso me activa como una autómata y a pesar de que esté jodidísima, me logro levantar. Mis piernas se mueven solas hacia las escaleras, no sé dónde estoy exactamente, pero la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, y yo estaba corriendo lo más que podía. Bajo por las escaleras en forma de caracol, y mi grito resuena en toda la casa. —¡Lunch! — Parece que alguien me oye, porque sus pasos se acercan. Son pisadas fuertes; está furioso. Veo una cabeza con el pelo de color azabache, y está en forma de llama. — ¿V-Vegeta? — Me raspa la voz, así que se oye ronca.

—Joder, mujer. Deberías dejar de gritar así, me cago en todo. — Suelta unas palabras de más, y me muestro preocupada. ¿Dónde está Lunch? — Maldita seas, zorrita. — Insulta a mi persona nuevamente, pero mi hermana es más importante.

—¡Dime dónde está Lunch, enano!

—¿Ah? — Se hace el sordo. — Creo recordar que estás en _mi _casa. — Trago saliva. — ¿Te parece correcto insultar y ordenar a un gran ser como yo? — Dice con altanería, y yo niego con la cabeza, avergonzada. Miro sus ojos y tienen una especie de brillo que recuerdo haber visto en papá, pero no sé qué es exactamente. — Bueno, está en la cocina, estúpida. Y la próxima vez, habla antes de gritar. No quiero quedarme sordo. — Me advierte, y se va al salón, creo. Busco la cocina, y cuando la encuentro, veo a Lunch haciéndose un sándwich mientras habla con una mujer mayor, con mucho parecido a Vegeta.

Lunch me mira, y parece que se siente sin fuerzas. La mujer la ayuda a sentarse, bastante preocupada. Luego se gira, y me ve. —Oh, eras tú... Eh...

No le da tiempo a pronunciar más palabras, pues Lunch va corriendo a la velocidad del rayo hacia mí.

—Bulma. — Digo, ignorándola. Abrazo fuertemente a Lunch, y oigo un quejido.

Me aparto con velocidad, dejándola respirar. —Ouch, Bulma. — Sin embargo, sonríe tristemente. — Yo... ¡Lo siento mucho! — Me grita muy apenada, y me abraza a mí muy fuerte. — Todo es por mi culpa, lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento... — Susurra varias veces, y se me aguan los ojos. Nunca he llorado, así que no puedo hacerlo, por más que ame a mi pequeña hermana. Le susurro unas palabras tranquilizadoras, que la calman bastante, pero prefiero añadir algo más de humor; no me gusta tanto la tragedia o el drama.

La aparto, con mis ojos fijos en ella. —Hey, la herida aquí eres tú. Tranquila. — Le acaricio el pelo, y veo cómo la mujer sonríe complacida. — Disculpe mi grosería. — Dado que la ignoré completamente, es lo menos que podía hacer. — Yo soy la hermana de Lunch.

—Oh, no me trates de usted. — Pide en un gesto de cercanía. Era muy amable. — Yo soy la madre de Vegeta. — Vaya, ya decía yo que tenían parecido. — No te preocupes por Lunch, te veo peor a ti. — Vuelve a sonreír.

Giro mi cabeza hacia la comida, y me gruñe el estómago. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevo... — No acabo la frase, pues me interrumpe.

¿Adivinará también los pensamientos? —Dos semanas. — Abro los ojos como platos. ¿¡Dos semanas!? ¿Y la escuela, y...? — Como dije antes, no te preocupes por Lunch. Ella asistió, hoy es sábado.

Eso significa que... —¡Gracias por pagar la escuela de Lunch! — Digo inmediatamente. — Muchísimas gracias, señora Ouji. — Recuerdo el apellido de Goku y Vegeta. — En estos instantes yo... No puedo devolverle el dinero pero...

—No. En absoluto. — Hace con la mano un gesto de que lo deje pasar. — Le pagaré la escuela, y a ti también. — Añadió. Me quedé estupefacta. ¿Iba a pagarme a mí la escuela? Al ver mi cara, se apresura a comentar algo más. — No quiero quejas. Estás en mi casa y harás lo que yo te diga. — Asiento lentamente. Su tono parecía duro, pero sus ojos reavivaban aquellas travesuras que a lo mejor hizo en su infancia: se estaba divirtiendo. — Oh, sí. En la cena hablaremos algo de verdadera importancia. — Se sienta en un taburete negro, mientras se toma el café que dejó a medias. Seguramente ya estaba frío.

Hago la misma acción que ella, y Lunch también. Me quedo observándola con inseguridad. —¿Cómo... cómo la curaron? — Yo no la llevé al hospital, así que supongo que ellos tampoco, ¿no?

La mujer se gira, y yo también, para observarnos mutuamente. —Ah, sí. — Sonríe algo despistada. También se parece a Goku. — Verás, cuando te desmayaste y Vegeta te cogió en brazos, le ordené que te llevara a su habitación, mientras que nosotros llamamos a nuestro médico privado. — Dice, con algo de fanfarronería. — Y bueno, Lunch durmió durante casi una semana. En cambio, tú... Tenías una fiebre altísima, querida. No de 40 grados, apostaría a que si no hubiéramos tenido aquellos medicamentos que salieron nuevos... — Ah. Sí, los que me dio la enfermera de la preparatoria. — Hubieras muerto. Menos mal, ¿no? — Trago saliva, asintiendo. — Pero bueno, estás aquí y eso es lo que importa. Ahora, por favor, servíos la comida, necesitarás energía para lo que te diré en la noche. — Me susurró al oído esta última parte, y empiezo a comer con velocidad. ¡Dos semanas sin probar bocado! Hasta la mierda me sabría rica si me la hubieran puesto.

Luego, recuerdo las palabras de la madre de Vegeta y me estremezco. ¿Qué será eso tan importante? ¿Habrá llevado en verdad a Lunch al hospital?

Si es así... Tendría que despedirme de ella hasta los 18 pero estoy segura de que mis padres se la llevarían muy lejos. Si bien, no fueron los mejores padres, sí que tienen mucho —muchísimo— dinero, casi tanto como los Oujis o Briefs, pero los separa un billón o así. Según ellos "tuvieron que esconderse por mi culpa". ¿Y qué culpa tenía yo?

¿Por qué me hicieron tantas... torturas?

_Amordazada con un paño seguramente infectado de chinches o algo peor. —Mmmmm hmmmm! — Gritaba desesperada. — ¡MMH! — Nadie podía entenderme ni oírme, estaba sola. Encerrada allí... _

_Se abre la puerta de un golpe sordo, y me asusto. Retrocedo todo lo que puedo, hasta chocar contra la pared. Cruzo mis piernas hacia atrás, y mi respiración se acelera. —Vaya, vaya. — Dice aquella voz... — ¿Otra vez te has portado mal, Bulmita? — Niego con la cabeza, observando a aquel hombre de ojos y pelo negro. — Bueno, entonces probarás mi nueva arma. — Amenaza, y veo cómo trae algo recto de acero. — Quizás te duela un poco, pero intenta no gritar._

_—MMMM! — Vuelvo a gritar, e intento moverme, pero las cuerdas me apretan y me duele. Empiezo a llorar. — ¡MMM! — Que venga mami pronto, que venga...  
_

Me tiembla la mano, haciendo que el tenedor resbale de entre mis dedos. El temblor recorre mis vértebras, y se desliza una solitaria lágrima de mi ojo izquierdo. Lunch se da cuenta, y grita mi nombre, sacudiendo mis hombros.

Por unos instantes, me he ido, y luego he vuelto de la nada.

La señora Ouji viene hacia mí corriendo, y me sostiene de los hombros, hablándome con una voz relajada. — Tranquila, Bulma. — ¿Cómo sabe relajarme? Porque hace efecto, y dejo de tensarme. — Ya, tranquila. — Me acaricia la cabeza, como si fuera un perro, pero decido ignorar eso al ver cómo Lunch me mira, preocupada. — Lunch, déjanos solas. Por favor. — Añade esta última palabra, intento sonreír, y Lunch, a duras penas, abandona la cocina.

Miro a la señora Ouji con cara extraña. —¿Quién... demonios es usted?

Se aclara la garganta. —Es algo difícil de explicar, querida.

—¡No me venga con esos cuentos! ¿¡Cómo supo lo que me pasaba!? ¡Dígamelo! — Exijo, rabiosa. ¿Es que todos sabían algo que yo no? ¿Cómo demonios? ¿Pero qué coño...? ¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que se mofen de mí otra vez, y voy a descubrirlo todo! Eso fue lo que pensé, pero lo que la señora Ouji dijo a continuación me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—Lo sé todo sobre ti, Bulma. —

Me siento desfallecer, y si no hubiera sido porque estaba sentada, me deslizaría sobre el suelo. — ¿To... Todo?

Afirma con la cabeza. —Verás... Ahora no estás preparada para que te lo diga. ¿Cómo, por qué? ¿Quién, cuándo? — Negó. — No creo que puedas soportar la verdad, por ahora. Pero recuerda: dale tiempo al tiempo.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Llevo casi 18 años de mi vida sufriendo esas atrocidades y tú me dices que no puedo soportar una simple verdad? — No sé si se estaba riendo de mí, o qué.

La señora Ouji se aleja unos pasos, recolocándose el pelo. — Así es, Bulma. Tú tienes secretos que yo, por supuesto, desconozco, y viceversa. Yo no te puedo decir nada hasta que llegues a los 21.

— Mire, señora. — Empiezo, pero no me deja terminar.

— No. Bulma. Vas a hacer lo que yo te digo, ¿vale? Esta es _mi _casa, y yo estoy cuidando de ti y de Lunch. ¿Qué si le hubiera dicho a mi hijo que os dejara fuera a ti y a tu hermana? — Trago saliva. — Lunch estaría muerta, y tú también, así que te exijo, no, te _ordeno_, que dejes esto ya. No saques esta conversación de nuevo, a menos que quieras sufrir las consecuencias. — Frunce el ceño, tanto que creo que me ahorcaría, pero no es así. — Disimula ante Goku y Vegeta. Oh, y mi querida Milk también. — Sonríe hipócritamente, y me dan arcadas. — Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a comprar. Hasta luego. — Y se va de la cocina.

¿Pero qué...?

Me voy de la cocina yo también, y me encuentro a Vegeta con una toalla en los hombros. Estaba sudado, y no tenía camisa. Sonríe pícaramente, al ver mi mirada. — ¿Te gusta lo que ves, mocosa? — Niego con la cabeza, con una pose orgullosa.

— ¡Ni en sueños me iba a gustar lo que veo delante! Creo que la basura estaría mejor que tú. — Frunce el ceño, y ambos nos miramos. Parecía una pelea de rayos. — ¡Idiota! — Grito, al ver como me acorrala contra la pared de la entrada al salón.

— Mira, zorra. — Me observa amenazantemente. — Te aconsejaría que dejaras de meterte conmigo, porque te podría ir _muy_ mal. — Le miro, sosteniendo una batalla.

Me empieza a subir la temperatura, porque noto como me voy poniendo roja poco a poco. Y toso, poniendo mi mano delante de la boca. — No te vayas a morir. No quiero cadáveres en mi casa. — Dice, como si me fuera a soltar, pero no lo hace.

Necesitaba agua, me estaba asfixiando. — V-Vegeta... — Le llamo, pero parece que está observando algo en mí. — Suél... Suéltame... — Demonios, quiero llorar. Joder, me sentía atrapada otra vez.

El idiota parece que se da cuenta de que en verdad me asfixiaba, porque por unas milésimas de segundos, lo noto dejar de fruncir el ceño, y en sus ojos noto un vacío con algo más que no sé descifrar, tampoco. No sé porqué, pero grabo esa imagen en mi mente, y me voy poniendo más roja por la fiebre. — Estúpida. — Me dice, y por fin estoy libre de su agarre, pero apenas puedo mantenerme en pie. — ¿Voy a tener que cuidar de una enferma como tú? Qué asco... — Murmura para sí mismo, pero lo oigo. Trae un vaso de agua, y lo acerca a mi boca, dándome de beber. — No te acostumbres, zorra. — Advierte, y yo asiento, algo mareada.

Apoyándome contra el muro, logro levantarme, y Vegeta coge una bebida energética de la nevera. Luego, se va.

Voy hacia las escaleras de caracol, y subo. Lunch está sentada en el pasillo, acomodándose en la pared. — Lunch. — La nombro, y ella alza la vista, algo confundida. — Lunch, me encuentro algo mal... I-Iré a descansar. — Casi me caigo, pero mi hermana me ayuda a llegar a la habitación de Vegeta —lamentablemente.

— Descansa, Bulma. — Abraza mi débil cuerpo, y se va del cuarto.

Yo me quedo tumbada en la cama, pensativa. ¿Qué sabía exactamente la madre de Vegeta?

¿Quién demonios es? Y a todo esto, ¿qué me iba a decir en la cena? Tengo miedo, mucho más que cuando estaba con mis padres. La familia Ouji siemper ha estado en lo más alto, codo a codo con la familia Briefs, y por debajo estaba mi familia: White. Cuando tienes poder... Puedes lograr cualquier cosa, y eso es lo que temía.

Que lograran cualquier cosa, afectándome a mí y a Lunch.

Ahora me dolía la cabeza, así que decido descansar.

* * *

Oigo el grito de una voz reconocida: Milk. ¿Dónde estaba ella, por cierto? Miro el reloj de la pared, y ya son las nueve de la noche. ¿Y cuándo había abierto yo los ojos?

Me encuentro algo confundida, pero mucho más estable tanto física como mentalmente. Levantándome de la cama, estaba Lunch sentada en una silla de la esquina del cuarto, y sonrío. Imagino que ya ha comido, así que le pongo una manta por encima. No tenía fuerzas para cargarla.

Bajo las escaleras, con la ropa que traía ayer, pero me cruzo en mi camino con Milk. — ¡Bulma! — Grita sorprendida, y me abraza fuertemente. — Goku me contó que habías venido aquí con Lunch, pero pensé que deliraba por el hambre. — Sonríe, intentando aliviar la tensión que traíga conmigo. — ¿Estás bien, Bulma? Esa ropa está desgastada. Ven a mi cuarto, y te presto algo.

¿Cómo podía vivir tan despreocupadamente? Me sorprendía, la verdad. Ella era fuerte, y la admiraba.

Llegamos hasta donde está su habitación, y entro. Pasamos por una puerta, y hay un gigantesco armario. — ¡Esto es grande como la mierda! — Exclamo, sorprendida. — ¿Qué? Es enorme. — Ella me mira algo enfadada por la palabra, pero lo deja pasar. Rebusca entre un cajón, y saca una camisa con mangas a los lados, de color verde, y una falda de color amarillo claro. No era de mi gusto, al menos no demasiado. Mis padres nunca me dejaban ponerme eso; iba como una puta monja. Ni falda me dejaban. Camisa de mangas largas, pantalón largo, y una bufanda al cuello. Toda una experta para ir a misa, fijo que las monjas iban más destapadas que yo y todo.

Me alienta a que me lo pruebe, moviendo sus manos. — Vamos, corre. Pronto va a empezar la cena. — Asiento con la cabeza, y me lo pongo en unos segundos.

— ¡ALA! — Chilla, y me tapo los oídos. — ¡Estás guapísima, Bulma! ¡Deja que te vea Vegeta!

— ¿Vegeta?

— Eh... ¡Y, y Goku, s-sí...! — Está muy insegura. No entiendo porqué se pone roja al decir el nombre de Goku, pero no le doy importancia. Menos mal que puedo ponerme mis zapatillas. Me hago un moño al azar, y Milk se pone un vestido blanco que le queda muy bien.

Me siento desnuda, pero todo por complacer a Milk. Después de todo, ella me ha prestado su ayuda.

Bajamos las escaleras de caracol, y Milk nos dirige a ambas hacia el comedor: enorme.

Ahí cabrían como 20 personas con dos o tres metros de separación. — Oh, no, no. Esto es para las reuniones. — Sonríe, y pasamos un hueco hasta llegar a un comedor para siete personas. Era muy cómodo y agradable de estar, con ese ambiente familiar.

Tomamos asiento, y por fin llegan un hombre parecido a Vegeta y Goku —el padre, seguramente— acompañado de dos mujeres; la señora Ouji, y...

— Qué asco, otra vez la tía Meray. — Susurra Vegeta a Goku, quien asiente.

Pues la tía Meray. Me mira, como alegre de verme, y los tres se sientan. — Bueno, podemos empezar a comer. — Menciona el hombre, con una voz que da miedo. Todos empiezan a zampar, y yo no me quedo atrás. Mi hambre es voraz, y podría comerme tropecientos platos de comida.

El señor Ouji me observa, pero es Meray quien me pregunta. — Tú debes de ser Bulma, ¿no? — Asiento. — ¡Vaya, qué grato placer! Por fin puedo conocerte. — No entendía nada.

— Mujer, silencio. — Ordena el padre. Qué gran parecido tenía a Vegeta, en serio.

Pasan unos diez minutos en silencio, hasta que el padre de Vegeta para de comer. Todos le siguen, así que yo también ceso. — Tenemos que...

— ¡DARLES UNA GRAN NOTICIA! — Salta Meray, y yo me sorprendo un poco. El padre de Vegeta la mira con mala cara, pero la deja continuar. — ¡Dos personas aquí están comprometidas!

¿Será que la señora y el señor Ouji todavía no han tenido una boda decente?

Bebo algo de agua. ¿Y eso era lo importante? Qué tontería. — ¡BULMA Y VEGETA! — Chilla, y yo me atraganto con el agua, mientras Vegeta escupe su refresco.

* * *

_miauajajajajaj, no se lo esperaban, yo lo sé e_e AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *Risa malvada* Bueno aquí tienen para saciar la sed._

o.O.o Sweet Song o.O.o_ pues quería darte las gracias por tu comentario xD Y ese "mmm" parece como de sospecha o algo, ¿qué pasará por tu cabecita? Jaja, la verdad es que los padres de Bulma actúan así por una razón que se dirá más adelante :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, besos (?_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	8. VIII: Mal despertar

_Hola! Estaba aburrida y decidí publicar otro capítulo :3 Espero y disfruten (? Sí, vale... Debo estar muy aburrida ;u; También lamento el que sea un capítulo tan corto pero bueh xD Encima que se publico dos la misma semana, no me culpen... :v Y pues, creo que este capítulo les va a gustar xd Así que disfruten!  
_

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador_

* * *

Espera... Espera... ¿QUÉ?

Dejé mi vaso de agua, ya vacío, encima de la mesa. Todos los del lugar _—_exceptuando los tres adultos_—_ nos mirábamos sorprendidos, y cuando crucé la mirada con Vegeta fue como si mis esperanzas de huir con Lunch se hubieran roto en pedacitos. ¿¡YO, PROMETIDA!? ¡Con este idiota, mono, enano, mocoso, cabrón...! Y continué mi laaarga lista de insultos en la mente. El señor Ouji llamó nuestra atención con unos _leves_ golpes en la mesa, que hizo vibrar los cubiertos y captó mi atención. _—_A ver, presten atención, mocosos. _—_ Ordenó, y yo asentí, avergonzada.

La tía Meray se aclaró la garganta y continuó: _—_¡Sí! Bueno, aún no estará lista la boda, por supuesto, necesitáis conoceros. _—_ Me guiñó un ojo y supe que eso no era absolutamente nada bueno. _—_ ¿Y qué mejor forma de conocerse que dormir en el mismo cuarto? _—_ Creo que iba a darme algo. Yo... Dormir con un chico.

¡Ni siquiera había abrazado o hablado con algún chico a no ser que fuera _estrictamente_ necesario! ¿Y de repente tengo que dormir con uno...?

_—_ De veras os agradezco que dejéis que Lunch y yo nos quedemos pero... _—_ Meray me tapó la boca con las manos, chistando. Fruncí el ceño.

_—_ ¡Chist! _—_ Dijo. _—_ ¡Sin quejas! Será mejor que alguna sirvienta cambie la cama a una de matrimonio. Sin más que decir, pasemos al postre. _—_ La señora Ouji se mantiene en silencio, mirando mi reacción. La verdad es que sus pupilas están algo dilatas... ¿¡Ella tampoco lo sabía, y lo aprobaba!? ¡Me dijo que no me acercara! ¡Y vaya de qué manera es cumplir esa amenaza! No puedo contenerme, así que me levanto de la mesa, fingiendo una sonrisa que a leguas se notaba que era más falsa que los políticos.

Intento contener mi agonía y enfado; _—_ Bueno, yo mejor me voy ya, mañana si eso... _—_ Intento convencer a Meray de que cambie de opinión, pero es la señora Ouji quien me responde.

Un poco cabreada, a decir verdad. _—_No, querida. Por favor, dormid juntos, a ver si este chico por fin levanta la cabeza. _—_ Vegeta le grita furioso un "¡Jelaiah!" y su madre rechista. _—_ ¡Vegeta! _—_ Empiezan una discusión de madre e hijo, y yo intento escapar, pero oigo la voz de Goku.

_—_ Deberías quedarte a tomar el postre. _—_ Gruñe mi estómago, tenía razón. _—_ Es una porción de tarta de fresa, o chocolate. _—_ _Hmmm, tarta de chocolate..._

Me siento en la silla, y nos sirven el postre. La velada sigue su curso con tranquilidad. A decir verdad, no quería casarme con Vegeta, e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que ese muchacho me odiara y obligara a sus padres a cancelar el compromiso. Estaba claro que yo no tenía oportunidades, pero él sí. Y en el peor de los casos... Tendría que hacer una alianza con él.

La cena ha finalizado, y todos se levantan educadamente y en silencio, así que yo también lo hago, con algo de torpeza. Me doy cuenta de que mi reacción ha sido extraña: no he armado un alboroto, pues ya estoy acostumbrada, pero tampoco he hecho algo para evitarlo, aunque... ¿Qué puedo hacer? Apenas los conocía desde hace un mes o menos. ¿Y por qué querrán casarnos?

Esa es la duda que invade mi mente hasta tal punto de que me quedo en el pasillo, con cara de boba. Vegeta me mira como diciendo "¿qué pasa, zorra?", y estoy seguro de que eso es lo que piensa. Suspiro, y sacudo mi cabeza_._

_—_ A mí tampoco me alegra dormir contigo, ¿vale? _—_ Digo, en un intento de aliviar la tensión del momento. _—_ Idiota.

_—_ Cállate, mujer. _—_ Ambos entramos a su habitación, y Lunch ya no está allí. La sirvienta debe haberla bajado al cuarto de invitados, menos mal que no se despertó con mi grito... Y el de Vegeta. _—_ Uggh, apestas a mugre. ¿Es que no te bañas? _—_ Suelta con sarcasmo, y cierro mis puños. _—_ Báñate, no quiero dormir con una mujer que huele a podrido. _—_ Pongo cara indignada y me dirijo hacia el baño del cuarto. _—_ Eeh. _—_ Freno. _—_ ¿Acaso pensabas que ibas a bañarte aquí? Vete al de Milk..

_Muy bien, Bulma. Cuenta hasta diez..._ _—_ Apestas, en serio, báñate. _—_ _Hasta cincuenta... __—_ ¿Qué esperas? ¡Lárgate! _—_ _Hasta cien..._ _—_ Dioses, como quieras, pero dormirás en el suelo como no te bañes. ¡Ah! Buena idea, duerme en el suelo. _—_ _Vale Bulma, pégale un puñetazo._

Y eso iba a hacer, pero sus buenos reflejos me paran, y me dobla la muñeca. Pongo una mueca de dolor en mi cara, y sonríe. _—_ La próxima vez ten en cuenta que soy mejor que tú. _—_ Me escupe en la cara, y no sé porqué, pero me siento algo mal por sus palabras. Con la poca dignidad que me queda, decido marcharme hacia el cuarto de Milk. Ya sabéis, para que me preste ropa y me bañe allí.

Toco su puerta, y me abre, algo somnolienta. _—_ ¿Bulma? _—_ Señalo mi ropa y se ríe, algo despistada. _—_ Oh claro, báñate también si gustas. _—_ Sonrío en agradecimiento, y tomo una toalla.

A los pocos minutos, ya me estoy despidiendo de Milk, ya estoy duchada. Me ha prestado bastante ropa; tres pijamas, un gorro, unas pantuflas, tres pares de calcetines, cinco camisetas y dos pantalones. Oh, sí. Y ropa interior que por supuesto es nueva y todavía no ha usado, de tanta que tiene. Y le agradecía, apenas tenía dinero para comprar algo que no fuera para Lunch.

Después de aquella refrescante ducha, entré en el cuarto de Vegeta... oh, bueno, ahora mi cuarto. Ví que Vegeta estaba tumbado en la cama y... ¿¡Por qué había una almohada en el suelo!?

_—_ ¿Qué? No ibas a pensar que dormirías conmigo, ¿no? _—_ Tenía la cara roja de furia, y solté un grito que resonó en toda la habitación, mas no en el exterior. _—_ Casi me dejas sordo, estúpida.

_—_ ¡NO PIENSO DORMIR EN EL SUELO! _—_ Me crucé se brazos, desafiando a Vegeta con la mirada. Éste me miró de una forma un tanto extraña, como si sintiera odio... repulsión.

Mi cabeza empezó a hacerme recordar varias cosas que creía olvidadas; los gritos de mi madre, las palizas... Fue un acto reflejo el ponerme de cuclillas y taparme los oídos. Era hiriente y doloroso lo que oía, me decían cosas... cosas malas.

Vegeta sí, se sorprendió. _—_ Mujer. _—_ Llamó, pero no podía responder. Mis mejillas estaban rojas, y no precisamente de vergüenza, sino de terror. Como nunca me permitían llorar, cuando estaba asustada mi cara se tornaba roja, muy roja, al punto de que podría dejar de respirar en cualquier momento. Y Vegeta se levantó y fue hacia mí.

Estaba tan sumida en mis dolorosos recuerdos que no noté cómo Vegeta me zarandeaba. _—_ Mujer, responde. _—_ Estaba algo asustado, podía oírlo, sin embargo... Mis extremidades no funcionaban, y de mi boca sólo salían jadeos de dolor. _—_ Mujer... _—_ Volvió a llamar, pero no respondí. _—_ Bulma. _—_ Mencionó mi nombre. ¿Lo dijo, en verdad?

Su voz varonil me hizo volver a la realidad, alzando mis ojos hacia los suyos, un color ónix que demostraba el vacío que habitaba dentro de ellos. Mis ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas que asomaban, e inconscientemente abracé a Vegeta. Él quiso apartarme, pero no se lo permití. Su calor corporal me aliviaba, desconocía la razón, pero sólo por una vez... Quería sentirme protegida.

_—_ No seas estúpida. _—_ Su voz vibró en mis sentidos, dado que estaba apegada a su torso. ¿Acaso lo dije en voz alta? _—_ No te voy a proteger, aparta. _—_ Pero él no hacía nada. ¿Por qué no me alejaba? No lo sé. _—_ Demonios, deja de hechizarme. _—_ Me advirtió. _—_ Mujer, apártate. _—_ Sequé las leves lágrimas que asomaban en mis ojos, antes de alejarme. _—_ Si sólo querías dormir en la cama bastaba con tus berridos, tampoco era necesario esta gilipollez.

Se levantó, y yo también lo hice. Ambos nos tumbamos, pero él se separó lo suficiente como para no tocarme. Sonrío inconscientemente. _—_ Gracias por no apartarme. _—_ Digo, medio adormilada, y él bufa.

_—_ Cállate y déjame dormir. _—_ Inflo mis mejillas, pero al instante caigo dormida.

Mi sueño era extraño, había un hombre guapo, muy guapo que me acercaba a la cama, con intención de besarme. ¿¡Por qué no se lo prohibía!? ¿Dónde estaba Lunch? ¿Por qué... por qué el hombre se desnudaba? No me dí cuenta de que estaba moviéndome en la realidad, totalmente roja, hasta que antes de moverme más, una barrera choca contra mi cara.

Me despierto con velocidad al notar algo... que no encajaba en esa escena. Algo áspero, pero suave, con una explicación que no sabía dar, chocaba contra mis labios. Era una sensación rara, pero no desagradable. Era cálido, no reconfortante como los brazos de Vegeta —aunque me cueste admitirlo—, pero era algo... Algo que me instaba a corresponder pero, ¿corresponder a qué? Quiero saber qué prueban mis labios, pero me arrepiento al instante de abrir mis ojos. Estaba en una posición _muy _indebida con cierto personaje que detestaba. Era una postura en que mis piernas estaban encima de la cadera de... Y su mano estaba en mi... Lo peor de todo es que, esa barrera, lo que hizo que abriera mis ojos era... No soy capaz de mencionar esa palabra, ni siquiera en mis pensamientos, y observo a Vegeta con toda la vergüenza y furia que me queda en el sistema nervioso.

Vegeta me mira. Él abre la boca pero soy yo la que me separo, soltando un grito que resuena en todo el cuarto —aunque las paredes estaban insonorizadas.

— ¡M-M-ME ESTABAS... — Era incapaz de hablar. Tenía que continuar... ¡Ese aprovechado! — ME ESTABAS TOCANDO LA... LA...

Él, sin embargo, tampoco mencionaba algo. Tenía los ojos desorbitados.

Por fin me digo de acabar la frase. — ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡ACOSADOR, VIOLADOR DE LOS BOSQUES! ¡TÚ...! — Y corro a alejarme de él, saltando de la cama. — ¡QUERÍAS... A-APROVECHARTE DE M-MÍ...! ¡ESTABA VULNERABLE DURMIENDO, Y POR ESO TE OFRECISTE A QUE DURMIERA A TU LADO! ¡TE DEMANDARÉ POR ACOSO, PERVERTIDO, PERVERTIDO, MONO ENGREÍDO!

— ¡No seas estúpida! ¡FUISTE TÚ! — Al fin habla, pero... ¿¡Me estaba echando la culpa a mí? ¡Es él el que quiere acabar conmigo, y por eso lo hizo!

Abro la boca, desencajándola, por la sorpresa— ¡NO INTENTES ECHARME LA CULPA, TÚ... MALDITO! ¡YO NO PUEDO PONER TU MANO EN MI PECHO ESO, JAMÁS! — Le lanzo la almohada, ante la posiblidad de imaginarme haciendo _eso_ con el, justo como pasaba en mi sueño. Él se levanta a la velocidad del rayo y la coge a tiempo.

Sus ojos destellean fuego, y de ira, creo. — ¿Qué? — Pregunta, incrédulo. — ¿¡Estás diciendo que soy un puto acosador, maldita zorra!?

— ¡Tú... Tú...!

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que eres tan puritana que... — Suelta un bufido, intentando contener la risa. — ¿Nunca has...? — Deja la frase incompleta al aire, con la intención de que yo monte un espectáculo. Por cierto, bonito era el que estábamos montando ahora. — ¿Es una broma?

Mis ojos también tienen fuego ardiente de cabreo y vergüenza. — ¡DESVERGONZADO! ¡NO SE TE OCURRA REÍRTE, MONO IDIOTA! — Se acerca a mí, pero la cama nos separa, y ambos tenemos demasiada pereza como para movernos a las... ¿¡3 AM!?

Demonios, esto era demasiado. ¿Y si me hubiera despertado a las 7? ¡Estaría desnuda y seguramente embarazada de ese... ese violador...! — ¡QUE NO HE HECHO NADA, ESTÚPIDA!— Gruñó.

Me tapo la cara con las manos, de lo roja que me encontraba. — ¿NO HAS HECHO NADA? — Bien, lo había conseguido; esa era mi debilidad. Por fin, iba a decirle a mi peor enemigo lo que me hacía vulnerable. — ¡M-ME ACABAS DE QUITAR MI PRIMER BESO! — Y sólo mencionaba eso porque si ponía encima que me tocaba la teta, ya es que salto por la ventana y huyo de esta mansión.

* * *

_miauajajsdfhgjkfsjdkrfe espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé que dije que iría más lento, pero no podía esperar *q* A demás tengo historias que quiero plasmar rápido, pero para ello tengo que acabar esta y otro fic más que he dejado en pausa —que por cierto, no he avisado de ello—. Pero bueno, espero y les haya gustado. ADVERTENCIA: se acerca el lemooooon! ~.~  
_

_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo con mi vida? D:_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	9. IX: Instinto hermanastral

_Hola! Aquí el capi 9, ya ni me lo creo (fu, ojalá llegue al número 20 xD) y me he planteado darle un giro bastante radical a la historia (: Gracias por los comentarios, y los responderé abajo xD_

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

Estaba dubitativa ante lo que acababa de declarar. Seguramente, y viendo cómo es Vegeta, se burlaría de mí por eso durante el resto de mi vida y eso _no _era bueno, ¿verdad? ¿O acaso yo le contaría a mi hermana cómo fue que mi "prometido" se reía de mí por no haber dado nunca un beso? Esa anécdota no era buena, ni feliz. Mis pensamientos estuvieron divagando antes de ver la reacción final de Vegeta.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz antes de respirar hondo y calmarse. No quería matarla, _recuerda, es tu prometida. Incluso en contra de tu voluntad, no quieres matarla.._ O estaba nervioso e intentaba relajarse o quería matarme e intentaba relajarse, de cualquier forma, las dos eran malas noticias. Apenas conocía a este insensible de una semana y ya quería verme muerta, bueno, no puede. Mira por dónde... Acabo de encontrar algo buena de ser su prometida.

Él seguía mirándome como queriendo decir "ten cuidado con tus palabras" pero yo me encontraba, sin embargo, sumida en mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué me ponía así de nerviosa? No sé, será porque me han tocado una teta y me han besado... Sé que fue inconscientemente pero algo en mí se agitó muy rápido. Me dieron ganas de correr una maratón en ese instante, deberá haber sido por el beso "inocente", pero sigo nerviosa. Vegeta me mira, alzando una ceja. —¿Por qué estás tan roja?

—¿Q-Q...Qué? Yo roja... ¡N-No, para nada! — _Demonios, porqué me pondré tan nerviosa. A ver Bulma, inspira y expira. _— ¡No estoy roja! No estoy avergonzada ¿vale? ¡Sólo fue eh...! ¿¡Y a ti que te importa!? — Mierda. No sabía cómo librarme de aquella pregunta pero conocía bien a los orgullosos como ese mono insolente y sabía que con aquella pregunta se retractaría.

—Bueno, Jelaiah me obliga a casarme contigo a la fuerza, y tengo que aguantarte durante el resto de mi vida. — Oí en un susurro algo como "_o hasta que Jelaiah muriese"_, pero preferí no incluirlo en la frase. Ese chico me daba escalofríos, y tenía miedo a pensar que en verdad no podría librarme de una boda con él. — Así que desde ahora, _querida mía_, deberías acostumbrarte a esto. — Lo dijo con un humor tan repugnantemente negro que me entraron ganas de arrojarle un jarrón a la cara. Odiaba a los tipos como él, ¿no podían haberme prometido a Goku? ¡Como si me prometían con la mismísima Milk! Todo era mejor que este insensible e incontrolable mono enano que me miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas.

Suspiré, intentando calmarme. —Yo... Es de madrugada, quiero dormir. — Me quejé, y me gustó. Adoré el soltar una queja, porque hacía años que no lo decía abiertamente, claro, con unos sádicos padres pues como que no. — Y no soy tu querida. — Enfaticé la palabra "tu" porque yo no era nada suyo. Nada.

Hizo un ademán de quitarle importancia y me tumbamos de nuevo en la cama, pero no pude dormir. Él seguramente ya estaría en el otro lado de la cama, pues lo sentí hundido. De alguna forma, eso me relajó, aunque seguía revolviéndome de un lado a otro con muchos nervios. No sé si pasaron horas o fueron tan solo unos minutos pero parecieron una eternidad.

Sentí el aliento de Vegeta en mi nuca bastantes veces así que deduje que estaba profundamente dormido. _Bien Bulma, no sabes porqué estás tan agitada pero debes relajarte. Tienes que dormir para mañana no parecer una loca. Vamos, recuerda, esto es por Lunch y por ti. Por una vida mejor._ Al fin pude cerrar los ojos y relajarme pero cómo no... Tenía que despertarme Vegeta.

Ahora era él el agitado, con unas gotas de sudor recorriéndole la frente y con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que iba a llorar de un momento a otro. No sé cómo mi corazón pudo aflojarse y ser tan buena persona, que le desperté. —Vegeta... — Susurré, intentando que me oyese. — Vegeta, despierta. — Al ver que no reaccionaba me asusté un poco. ¿Qué debía hacer? Siempre había tenido que preocuparme de mi pellejo y, cuando era pequeña, del de Lunch, pero desde que se fue me convertí en una persona demasiado independiente. Ahora no sabía cómo actuar en estas situaciones. Lo sacudí varias veces pero sólo se me ocurrió el besarle de nuevo. _¿Qué? No, estás loca. No vas a besarle ni una vez más. Nonononono. _Me levanté de la cama con dirección al baño. ¿Qué pienso hacer? Veamos... Pues después de encontrarme un cubo vacío se me ocurrió la genial idea de...

—¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES!? — Desconozco si fue un grito de susto, sorpresa o molestia, pero creo que fue la última. — Responde. — Exigió, demasiado tranquilo. Me recordaba a estas personas bipolares que cambiaban de humor de un momento para otro pero como él siempre estaba molesto pues nada.

—Bueno... Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y cogí un cubo para llenarlo con agua. Te estuve intentando despertar pero no funcionaba. — Bajé la mirada. Nunca había hecho algo tan atroz, al menos no que yo recuerde. Se me escapó una risita pero ésta se disolvió en el aire al verlo levantarse y quitarse la camiseta.

Me miró con los ojos llameantes. —¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Cruzándome de brazos, refunfuñé. —¿A qué te refieres? — Vaya, mi voz salió más calmada de lo que pensé. — ¿A un gordo como tú?

—Muy graciosa, zorra. — Me apartó de un empujón y se fue hacia la ducha. Yo miré el reloj. Eran las 7 am, y era domingo... Creo.

—Vegeta. — Llamé en voz alta, pero él no se dignó a responder. Nuevamente, me puse roja de furia. ¿Qué pasaba con este tío? ¡Ni las moscas lo soportaban! Pobre Milk, o pobre Goku. Ellos deben de ser los peor parados en esta familia. Bueno, ellos y los padres de Vegeta. A juzgar por cómo es su tía, deduciría que no le molestaba tanto la actitud del que tenía por sobrino, es más, creo que le agradaba pero, ¿a quién en su sano juicio le iba a gustar la actitud de Vegeta? Bueno, ella no estaba en sus mejores cabales así que sí, puede que ella sea la única.

Un 'click' vino a mi mente y recordé el nombre que había usado Vegeta hacia su madre. _Jelaiah._

_—... Sí. Jelaiah estará a punto de llegar. — Dijo mi madre, sonriéndome. Me acarició la cabeza como pocas veces hacía. — Vamos Bulma, Jelaiah llegará pronto.  
_

_—¿Quién es Jelaiah, mami?  
_

_Mi madre se puso pensativa. —Sabes que no debes hacer preguntas. — Me recriminó con la voz enfadada, y yo bajé la cabeza al suelo. — Bueeeno. — Dijo con una voz algo dubitativa, pero decidió explicármelo. — Es una amiga de la familia. Se va a quedar contigo unos días, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros tenemos que ir a recoger a Lunch de la guardería. — Asentí con velocidad y bastante curiosidad. ¿Quién sería?  
_

_Esa pregunta se respondió pronto pues Jelaiah había llegado unos segundos después de que mis padres se fueran._

_—Hola. Debes de ser Bulma, ¿no? — Se rió, como si fuera gracioso. — Qué pregunta más tonta, ven, te presentaré a mi hijo... — Su nombre era extraño, y salí a la calle con Jelaiah. Había un niño de más o menos mi misma edad, con una sonrisa en la cara.  
_

Puse mi mano en la frente intentando recordar el nombre de aquel chico pero no lo logré. Debía de ser otra Jelaiah... Porque Vegeta nunca sonreía. Eso es, otra persona llamada igual. Me dolió un poco la cabeza del repentino recuerdo que, extrañamente, no sabía que había vivido. Esta familia es bastante misteriosa, pero... Bien dotada.

Casi me atraganto. _¡Bulma! ¿¡Qué clase de pensamientos son esos!? _Esa era mi conciencia, pero no pude negar que mi mente era así al ver a Vegeta salir en solo una toalla. El pelo en forma de llamas estaba mojado y las gotas de agua recorrían su cara en una forma tremendamente sexy. Éstas resbalaban y chocaban con otras que, juntándose, se dirigían hacia el abdomen, y de ahí al bajo vientre y... Sacudí la cabeza. —Por si ibas a preguntarlo, sí, hoy es domingo. — ¿Tenía telepatía? Eso debía ser.

Se vistió y me miró con cara rara. Yo me encogí de hombros. —¿No vas a cambiarte? Bueno, pues ve desnuda a desayunar. — Se rió y se fue escaleras abajo, mientras yo me miraba. Estaba casi desnuda... Parece ser que algunas gotas del cubo me mojaron la camisa y eso hacía que se viera mi sujetador. ¡Por Kami, qué vergüenza! Y pensar que ese malnacido había estado viendo mis pechos —o bueno, parte de ellos— sin que yo me diera cuenta. ¡Era todo un... un...!

—¡Acosador! — Grité, pero él ya estaba bajando los últimos escalones del piso, aunque nadie quitaría que no lo oyera. Si tiene telepatía, ¿por qué no un superoído? Eran todos bastante raros. — Uggh, maldito crío. — No era la mejor de los insultos para decir, pues yo era menor que él PERO no más inmadura. No sé qué le hicieron cuando era pequeño pero para ser tan pervertido y acosador debió golpearse la cabeza mientras veía revistas porn-... ¿Y si hay alguna? ¿Y si me ha sacado una foto mientras dormía y...? _Relájate, estás divagando. Vas a parecer tú la rarita obsesiva mirando sus cosas. _Eso es, calma... No pasa nada. Expulsé todo el aire que tenía guardado e intenté olvidar el asunto, aunque no pude lograrlo del todo.

Caminé de puntillas al cuarto de Milk y abrí su puerta. Miré a ambos lados y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta despacito... —¡SORPRESAAA! — Chilló. — ¡Hola, Bulma! — Abrazó a mi cuerpo inerte del susto mientras trataba de mantener mi compostura para que no se notara la, efectivamente, sorpresa. — Te veo algo pálida. — Opinó, y yo tuve una gotita de sudor recorriéndome la frente.

—¿En serio? ¿No será porque me acabas de dar el susto de mi vida tras varias cosas que me han pasado en solo un par de semanas? — Mi sarcasmo no era el mejor, y ya me parecía a Vegeta. _Demonios. _— Perdón, yo... Ese mon-digo Vegeta, está sacándome de mis casillas. — Intenté sonreír para que no fuera tan duro el golpe, de seguro que como Milk era parte de la familia lo había dejado pasar. O algo parecido.

Palmeó mi hombro. —No te preocupes, siempre es un engreído, cerdo, insensible, tonto... — Recitó varios insultos como si los tuviera grabados a fuego en la cabeza aunque yo preferí ignorarla hasta que acabó. — Oh, disculpa. ¿Venías a por algo?

—Sí, eh... U-Una muda nueva. — Me sonrojé un poco, no acostumbraba a pedir prestado a los demás.

—¿No habías cogido ya ropa de mi armario?

Enarqué una ceja. —¿Ah sí?

—Bueno, no pasa nada. Coge más. — Sonrió. — Para eso están las amigas, ¿no?

Me sonrojé de vergüenza ante la palabra "amigas". Yo no la consideraba así, pero de alguna forma me agradó que ella sí. Es como si una puerta que creía cerrada gracias a mis psicópatas padres se hubiera vuelto a abrir: la amistad. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué lo tenían todos menos yo? ¿Qué tan bien se sentía con amigos? Todas esas preguntas por fin podrían ser respondidas, y tendría a alguien en quien confiar. Podría confiar en Milk, salir de paseo, comernos un helado, cotillear... Lo que hacen los adolescentes normales, excepto yo. Porque yo no soy normal, pero gracias a que Milk es mi primera amiga por fin tendría una oportunidad de serlo.

Sonreí inconscientemente mientras entraba al enorme armario que tenía mi amiga. Qué bien sonaba la palabra "amiga", era reconfortante.

—Bueno, coge un vestido. Seguramente hoy vayamos a la playa.

—¿Hoy?

—Sí. Todos los domingos vamos a la playa. — Se acercó hasta donde estaba yo. — Deja, que te ayudo a elegir algo para que vayas conjunta con Vegeta. — Me guiñó un ojo y yo me sonrojé.

Zarandeé las manos de un lado para otro. —N-Nonononono, ¿qué dices? ¡A mí no me gusta Vegeta! — Ni siquiera sabía el significado de la palabra gustar... Bueno, sí, pero nunca lo he experimentado y espero que no lo haga nunca. O al menos que no sea con ese insensato, que no creo que pase. — Hay cero coma un por ciento de probabilidades de que pase eso, en resumidas cuentas: uno entre mil billones de personas. — Respiraba agitadamente. Hasta ahora, no se me había pasado por la cabeza que quizás me resulte atractivo Vegeta, bueno, ¿a quién sí? Obviamente, resultaba repulsivo el siquiera gustarme ese... ese mono... Con una tableta que... ¡No! — ¡Definitivamente no! — Sacudí la cabeza ante el mero pensamiento.

—Bueno, bueno. Era una broma, tampoco es para que te pongas así. — Dijo, y me sentí más aliviada. — En fin, este amarillo nunca me lo he puesto, ten. Tiene volantes en la parte de abajo y en la de arriba una flor hawaiana. Es muy sexy, capturarás la vista de todos los chicos. — Se me revolvió el estómago.

Nunca quise ser el centro de atención, pues ya lo era para mis padres y eso me había dejado una marca para siempre. Espero que a Lunch no le pase lo mismo porque si mis padres llegasen a tocarla... —¡Lunch! Es cierto, ¿dónde está Lunch?

—En el cuarto de Tarble, durmiendo.

—¿Tarble? — Ahora que lo recuerdo, había un niño pequeño que Vegeta saludó. Fue la primera y única vez que lo vi relajar el ceño, debe ser alguien muy importante para él.

—Sí, su hermano pequeño. — Casi me desmayo de alivio, aunque no sé la razón. Su hermano pequeño... espera..

—¿¡ESTÁ DURMIENDO CON UN CHICO!? — Grité bastante alarmada. No, eso no es posible. Lunch durmiendo con un chico a esa corta edad... Tiene que ser una broma, si es el hermano de Vegeta tiene que ser igual o más pervertido que él. ¿Qué clase de cosas le habrá enseñado...? No me di cuenta de que estaba mordiéndome las uñas hasta que Milk me observó como si fuera un extraterrestre de color verde.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Tú duermes con Vegeta. — Sí, eso es cierto. — Bueno, si quieres ir a verla seguramente está en el comedor. Estás bastante rara hoy. — Enarcó una ceja y salió por la puerta. Creo que la vi sonrojarse al oír la voz de Goku, oh, ese chico parecía bastante amable e ingenuo, como yo. Seguramente es el chico que le gustaba a Milk, porque es con el único que _nunca _se ha enfadado, o eso me contó Lunch en su estadía mientras yo estaba inconsciente. Vaya, y pensar que a todos les ha pasado que alguien les gusta... Seguramente todas las de mi clase ya no son vírgenes, menos yo. Soy una repulsiva puritana que ni la cocacola zero puede competir, porque ese es el número de veces que he hecho algo con un hombre: cero.

Sacudí la cabeza, colocándome el bikini y encima el vestido playero. Era de un tono beige en la parte de abajo y tenía una estrella de color naranja en el centro, resaltando mis curvas.

Espero que hoy sea un buen día para ir a la playa, porque la última vez que fui creo recordar que había sido hace dos años o tres. Oh sí, es porque estábamos en el centro de la ciudad y ellos estaban demasiado ocupados como para coger el coche e ir a la playa conmigo. Aunque no me iría mal eso de coger un poco de color, algunos habían dicho entre murmullos que parecía un vampiro, y no era de extrañar. Quizás si chupe sangre o sea joven eternamente ya sea más creíble, hasta entonces, no hay pruebas concluyentes.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? Ya me ha metido Lunch sus tonterías de los cómics de sus antiguos amigos en la cabeza. ¡Por Kami! ¿Esque hasta Lunch tenía que ser extraña? —¡Bulma, baja ya! — Avisó una voz que no logré reconocer de tanto pensamiento que pasaba por mi mente. Asentí para mí misma y bajé, con cuidado de que el vestido no dejara ver el bikini.

Todos sonrieron, como si fueran una familia feliz, aunque lo aparentaban ya sin hacer esa parte. Tomé asiento al lado de Vegeta porque era el único libre y al sentir cómo se tensaba, deduje que tampoco quería que me sentara a su lado, pero bueno. ¡Es culpa de su madre, no mía!

Su tía me lanzó una mirada fugaz. Por un momento pensé que eran imaginaciones mías.

—Y bueno... ¿Qué tal los exámenes, Lunch? — Preguntó Jelaiah a mi hermana, que estaba sentada justo con Tarble. Ese niño no me daba buena espina, bueno, nadie me la daba excepto Milk y Lunch.

—Bien, eh... Todavía no hemos tenido muchos porque recién empieza el curso y eso... jeje. — Se sonrojó como un tomate y sonreí ante su imagen. Mi hermana pequeña era adorable, y como alguien se acercara era como yo jugado a los bolos.

El mismísimo demonio.

* * *

_Enfin, traigo algo de prisa y lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar el capítulo nuevo._

o.O.o Sweet Song o.O.o _Jaja, sí. La pobre Bulma y las posiciones extrañas, a saber qué va a ser de ella cuando sea mayor, ¿una levanta pantalones? Nah, es broma (? Sí, yo también adoro el lemon de Bulma y Veget_a, _y sí, se acerca, pero no como tú piensas xD Espero que disfrutes el cap._

Juniver _me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, y sobre lo de Bulma, yo también lo creí un poco exagerado pero ten en cuenta que sufrió abuso (no sexual, sino físico) y maltrato psicológico de parte de sus padres en contadas ocasiones de su infancia y adolescencia, y más cosas que todavía no se han mostrado, pero quizás te lleves una sorpresa en alguno de estos capítulos. Quiero decirte que gracias por leer el fic y que nada es lo que parece ser, todavía hay mucho misterio suelto (: Ojalá te guste este capítulo._


	10. X: Servicio especial

_Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil disculpas por este ENOOORME atraso. Quería publicarlo ayer pero le di a reiniciar página (problemillas del internet) y ps se me olvidó guardarlo T_T Así que lo tuve que escribir de nuevo, pero se me ocurrió otra idea c: En fin, he aquí el capítulo 10. Como dije, el lemmon se acerca, quizás en unos tres o cuatro capítulos más.  
_

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

—¡No, NO! ¡Definitivamente no! —Gritó Milk cerca de mi oído, por lo que tuve que soportar el gusto de tapármelo, todo para no ofenderla. Y luego Vegeta me llamaba a mí gritona... já. — ¡Bulma vendrá conmigo en el coche!

El imponente hombre de la familia se levantó de la mesa haciendo temblar a los platos vacíos, pues ya habíamos terminado de comer. Jelaiah, o algo así, le puso una mano en el hombro y el hombretón tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para sentarse, parece ser que la madre de Vegeta sabía como manejar a ese tipo, y la verdad, no quiero saber cómo.

Milk resopló y fue en dirección hacia mí, cogiéndome del brazo. —¡Por favor! —Con esos ojitos se me hacía difícil el pensar que no le hicieran caso, hasta yo obedecería con esa mirada de cachorro abandonado.

La mujer, Jelaiah, parecía muy tranquila y armoniosa. —Milk, querida, sabes que no es justo que Vegeta vaya solo en su moto, ¿verdad? A demás, tú llevas a Goku, a Lunch y a Tarble, con la poca paciencia que tienes, creo que eso será más que suficiente. —Ambas se miraron fijamente, manteniendo una pelea en silencio y solo de ojos, parecía que salían rayos o algo así. Estaba todo reñido, teniendo en cuenta que Jelaih intimidaba mucho a pesar de que podía ser buena —después del incidente de la cocina, ya no me creo nada—, hasta que Milk levantó las manos, soltándome el brazo. Me lo sobé disimuladamente pues apretó demasiado fuerte para mi gusto. — Bien, ahora que está todo aclarado, vayan a prepararse, Lunch, Tarble. —Les dijo a los dos, y casi que entro en pánico. ¿Está insinuando que...? — Venga, rápido, que si no tendremos que ir a la playa en vez de al parque acuático. —Sonrió. Lunch sonrió tan abiertamiente que mi subconsciente hizo que entiendera que este era su lugar. Que no habría mejor familia que esta para ella, mi hermana pequeña. La llevarían de compras, tendría un amigo incondicional, sería feliz. ¿Qué podía darle yo? Cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad tendría que trabajar y trabajar duro mientras ella cocinaría, porque yo no podría ocuparme de eso. ¿Dónde la inscribiría? ¿Y en su adolescencia, la dejaría sola? Ella es mucho más activa que yo en la infancia, por supuesto que influía el trato de nuestros padres pero... ¿qué haría ella cuando tuviera 16? ¿Salir por ahí con chicos, beber? ¿Ver la tele hasta las tantas, esperando a que yo llegara? Sé que soy muy importante para ella pero no podía quitarle gran parte de su vida, en cambio, la familia de Vegeta podía darle todos los lujos, dinero, ropa, incluso amor. Soy tan patética que doy pena. ¿Una adolescente que se ha rebelado contra sus padres y se lleva a su hermana pequeña consigo? ¡Qué estupidez! Parece de película.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Bulma? —Me preguntó una voz, parecía ser la de Goku. — A lo mejor tienes hambre, aunque acabamos de desayunar... —Tenía la vista posada en él, el chico al que Milk tenía en un pedestal, su amor platónico. Cuando me di cuenta, solo estábamos él y yo. Me sentí algo incómoda pero parecía que era un buen chico, al contrario que Vegeta.

—Goku, yo...

—¡No me lo digas! —Insistió en una voz un poco más alta. — Piensas que Lunch está deseando ir al parque acuático, ¿cierto?

Asentí, algo confusa. —¿Pero tú como sabes eso?

Él me miró como si estuviera loca, cosa que, obviamente, me extrañó. —¿Qué dices, Bulma? Todos sabemos que Lunch quiere ir a ese parque de agua...—pausó su frase unos instantes— contigo. —Enfatizó la última palabra, y ladeé la cabeza. — Creo que ella no iría sin ti, aunque parezca muy divertido. Bueno, la tía Meray tampoco iría sin su hermana Jelaiah, creo que se quieren aunque no lo parezca. —Pensó unos instantes, y esto cada vez me daba más miedo. — Si vas a un parque acuático solo no es tan agradable como cuando vas con alguien.

—¿Sola? Pero si ella tiene amigos.

—¿Qué amigos? —Inquirió, y yo dudé por su pregunta. ¿A dónde quería llegar? — Oh sí, Tarble es un conocido porque no lo conoce de apenas un mes, yo preferiría ir con Vegeta antes que ir con un amigo. Es parte de mi familia, ¿no?

Empecé a pensar lo que quería decirme. Me sorprendió mi propia conclusión: ¿Goku insinuaba que Lunch estaría mejor conmigo que con ellos? —Pero... pero Lunch se acostumbraría a estar con ustedes.

—¿Con nosotros? —Volvió a meditar un milisegundo. — ¿A qué te refieres? Yo pensé que no querías ir al parque acuático porque era aburrido, y Lunch se sentiría abandonada si no estuvieras aunque te acostumbraras a ir sola al parque de agua. —Me dieron ganas de abofetearme por lo que estaba pensando. ¿Dejar sola a Lunch? ¿Con la familia de Vegeta y Goku? Ella no es parte de esta familia, sino de la mía. Es como abandonar a alguien, ¿y si ella me dejara aquí y se fuera? Por muchas razones que tuviera para hacerlo, yo estaría triste y sola. Sí, bien cuidada pero, ¿de qué sirve la comodidad si no eres feliz? — ¿Segura que no tienes hambre? Parecía que querías comer algo. —Preguntó aunque no esperó mi respuesta, es más, se fue a la cocina a pillar algo.

No sabía que decirle exactamente, ¿gracias? Según él, yo no iba a ir al parque acuático y pensó en la opinión de Lunch. Sí, eso es todo, ¿no? De todas formas le di un gracias mentalmente; le debía una a Goku. Sin él hubiera dejado a Lunch aquí, y yo me hubiera ido. Más o menos... el compromiso. ¡Mierda! Se me olvidaba el compromiso. ¿Cómo demonios nos zafaríamos Lunch y yo de esta? Ni idea, pero espero que se me ocurra algo antes de cumplir 18, porque imagino que será cuando pongan una fecha a la boda. _Puaaag, casarme con Vegeta. _Aunque ahora, por extraño que fuera, no me resultaba tan asqueroso como al principio.

Una voz infantil me llamó, haciendo que mis pensamientos se disiparan al instante. —Bulma, Bulma. —Sacudió mi cuerpo, y no era nadie más que Lunch, con su sonrisilla de felicidad. — ¿Vas a venir al parque acuático, verdad? ¿Verdad? —Preguntó, y yo le puse mi mano en la cabeza a modo de afirmación. Se abrazó a mi como una lapa, aunque la quité al instante. Me separé un poco de ella para ver la ropa que se había puesto.

—Qué guapa vas, Lunch. —Se sonrojó levemente. Imagino que Marron no se lo decía muy a menudo. Lunch vestía un bonito vestido de color azul con flores que parecían margaritas. Tenía un moño bien hecho en el pelo y tenía unas sandalias que mamá le compró el año pasado. — Sí, iré. —Volví a asegurar. — Aunque tendré que ir en la moto con Vegeta, pero iré. Incluso llegaré antes que tú.

—¿Vegeta? —Hizo una mueca, intentando acordarse. — ¡Sí, el chico que se iba a casar contigo! ¡Es muy guapo Bulma, seguro que te trata genial! —Casi me atraganto, _casi_. Si ella supiera cómo era ese estúpido... aunque empiezo a estar de acuerdo en eso de que es guapo. Me abofeteé mentalmente. — Joo, yo también quiero un marido así. —Movió su cintura de un lado a otro, imaginándose un chico igual de guapo que Vegeta, para ella. Otra bofetada mental.

Entonces observo que hay alguien en las escaleras, observándonos. Tarble. Me giro con velocidad hacia la posición de Lunch, enfrente mía. Espera, ¿eso fue una protección de hermana a hermana? Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y ya no está, creo que se ha ido. Error. Está hablando tranquilamente con Lunch. _Ese chiquillo... _—¡Lunch! Vamos, seguro que Milk te espera en el coche. ¿Quieres ir en la parte de delante? —Ella asintió, y se fue por la puerta. Tarble me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué... hiciste eso? —Preguntó, pero para mi suerte —o quizás para mi mala suerte— apareció Vegeta. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro y unos pantalones de color azul marino, prácticamente negro. Si hubiera sido una chica normal, se me caería la baba ahora mismo. Bofetada mental, o quizás no tan mental porque Vegeta me miró como si estuviera mal de la cabeza o algo.

—Tarble, lárgate antes de que esta chiflada te contagie. —Advirtió a su hermano, y este se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. — Y tú, más te vale no tocar nada de mi moto. —Miré hacia los lados, haciéndome la loca. — No seas estúpida, te estoy hablando a ti. —Me dijo, e inflé mis cachetes, enfadada.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el otro lado de la enooorme casa —¿hotel, mansión, palacio?— hasta llegar a su moto. Se subió primero, y yo titubeé sobre si montarme o no.

Soltó una risa tan sonora que creo que la oyeron al otro lado de la ciudad. —¿Tienes miedo? —Se burló y yo, como toda persona orgullosa e idiota, me subí.

Tragué saliva, insegura. Encendió el motor e instintivamente me agarré a su cintura. —N-No vayas t-tan rá-rápido. —Tartamudeé. ¿Por qué? Bueno, sí, yo tenía una moto pero hay dos razones para mi tartamudeo.

1.- Esta moto es de motor, es decir, de las antiguas. Actualmente la gente suele tener motos y coches de batería, a demás de un sistema de coche que es cuando vas a chocar, el coche o moto frena automáticamente, evitando el accidente. Esta no era nada de eso, puedo deducir que era de hace diez o veinte años. Incluso me atrevería a decir que la batería es prácticamente irrompible, además solo tenías que recargarla una vez al año.

2.- ¡El que la conducía era un loco!

—¿Rápido? No seas patética y sube antes de que piense en dejarte aquí tirada. —Inflé mis mejillas y subí a regañadientes. — Por si lo preguntas, no, no hay casco. Ahora deja de estorbar y larguémonos. —Hice una mueca de desagrado y apreté el agarre contra su cintura cuando aceleró y dejó una nube de polvo y humo en el lugar, de lo rápido que íbamos. —Suéltame. —Ordenó, pero yo me apoyé contra su espalda. Si aceleraba demasiado, él se mataría conmigo, porque mala hierba nunca muere. Y sí, para él soy una mala hierba. Bueno, al menos no era una "zorra gritona", o eso creo yo.

—¿Cuánto va a ... durar el trayecto? —Se rió, como si mi pregunta fuera un chiste o algo parecido —¿acaso era graciosa?— y aumentó aún más la velocidad. Como nos chocáramos este tipo iba a ver las estrellas, y no de una forma muy bonita. — ¡Vegeta! —Grité, pero él se hacía el sordo. Muy bien, si quería guerra, la tendría.

Con una sonrisa malévola, apoyo mi cabeza en su espalda, y se tensa. Aún así, no hace movimiento alguno, y yo cierro los ojos inconscientemente. Voy quedándome dormida a pesar de estar con un loco suicida. Entro en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Algo se para de repente, es como si hubieran visto una ardilla y el vehículo frena tan fuerte que mueve a los pasajeros, aunque no demasiado por tener cinturón de seguridad. El caso es que yo no lo tenía, y estaba agarrada a Vegeta. —Estúpida mujer, se durmió. —Susurró para sí mismo, y yo seguía haciéndome la dormida. Estaba cómoda, por increíble que pareciera ese hecho. — Despiértate, insulsa mujer. —Abro los ojos como platos, y le iba a dar una cachetada pero me detuvo la mano. — Hacerte la dormida no funciona conmigo. —Sonríe, satisfecho de haberme descubierto. Estoy echando humo, pero al ver el enorme recinto protegido por unas murallas de cinco metros, abro la boca. — Se te va a caer la baba, perrita.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! —Chillé, enfadada. ¡Estaba harta de sus estupicedes! Siempre insultándome, ¿es que no tenía ni siquiera un poco de sentido de la vergüenza? Porque se ve que es un gilipollas integral. — ¿Lunch todavía no ha llegado? —Pregunté, y me sorprendí a mí misma por haberse quitado mi cabreo en menos de diez segundos.

—¿Los ves por alguna parte? —Me preguntó con molestia, y tuve que entrar al parque acuático a regañadientes, con él. Murmuré algunas maldiciones hacia él y su mala vida, pero parece que era yo la que estaba jodida. Pasamos por los enormes pasillos que estaban con un acuario gigantesco, pero a la entrada de hierro del recinto nos recibieron como siete personas a la vez. Yo casi que me atraganto cuando nos dijeron algo lioso, como prepararnos o algo así. _¿Qué demonios...?_

Ah, sí. Nos habían dicho esto: —¿¡Son ustedes Bulma y Vegeta!? —Preguntó una chica joven, de más o menos 20 años.

—¡Claro que son ellos! Tenemos una foto, idiota. —Regañó otra chica idéntica a la primera, parece que eran gemelas.

—Jmm. —Hizo un puchero, enfadada, pero nos miró con alegría. — Ah, Jelaiah nos encargó dos entradas especiales para ustedes, —sonrió— al parecer quiere que tengáis los mejores servicios. ¡Y juntos! Normalmente lo suelen pedir hombres y mujeres por separado, pero bueno. — ¡Venid por aquí! ¡James, atiende a Vegeta, yo me encargo de Bulma! —Gritó, y nos separaron. Por una vez en mi vida quise la ayuda de Vegeta para escapar, pero al parecer estaba igual de pasmado que yo. ¿Qué servicio especial, qué juntos? ¡No entendía nada!

Me arrastraron a una sala oscura que pronto se iluminó con el tintineo de varias luces encendiéndose a la vez. Estuve cegada unos instantes pero pude recobrar bien la vista, y me quedé con la boca abierta. Era una sala gigantesca con una cascada al fondo, una sala de masajes, otra de piscina con barro, varios jacuzzis repartidos por la habitación y muchas, muchísimas más cosas casi inimaginables. Estaba más o menos lleno, la mayoría eran parejas, porque estaban hombres y mujeres juntos —en una ocasión vi a dos hombres besándose—. Me tapé los ojos al ver varias personas, sobretodo hombres, paseándose desnudos por el recinto. Seguía sin comprender qué sucedía aquí.

Me aclaré la garganta, pero la chica siguió caminando conmigo agarrada de la muñeca, hasta un sitio de masajes, o algo así. Todavía oía los gritos infantiles que se tiraban por los toboganes de agua, yo quería eso, no esto. ¡Maldición, yo vine a divertirme, no a aburrirme con Vegeta! Cielos, ni siquiera quería estar cerca de él. Como siempre, esa mujer cambiándome los planes a cada momento. Resoplé, pero la chica que me guiaba ni se inmutó. —Por favor, está aquí para divertirse. Y su chico es muy guapo. —Guiñó un ojo hacia mí, y casi me atraganto con mi propia risa, sin embargo y para mi mala suerte, estaba más roja que un tomate. — Bueno, parece algo confundida. —Asentí con la cabeza. — Jelaiah Ouji encargó un servicio especial para su hijo y su prometida. Masajes, jacuzzis, piscinas, todo lo que se les antojara a ellos. Bien, ahora debería entrar a los probadores y regresar con una toalla. No se preocupe, hay gente desnuda y gente con toalla. —Observó hacia donde yo miraba y se sonrojó levemente. — Sí, eh... hay algunos clientes bastante eh... ¿salidos? —Hice un ademán para que no se preocupase, y me dirigí hacia eso del probador.

No era muy grande, tenía una cortina y un espejo. Parece que no podría escapar, así que con un suspiro fastidioso me desvestí hasta ponerme una toalla. Por nada del mundo iba a desnudarme frente a esos hombres cachondos que se daban el lote con sus novias. ¡Y yo ni siquiera era una novia real de Vegeta, demonios, no! Sacudí mi cabeza: ahora necesitaba centrarme en relajarme todo lo posible. Ya que estábamos, iba a aprovecharlo, ¿no? Un regalo es un regalo, y no está tan mal como creí en un principio.

Al salir del probador, un chico corrió hacia mí, cogiendo la ropa que usé antes de entrar, e iba a gritarle algo pero luego me fijé en que mientras se marchaba en su camiseta decía "Service". Sería el que recogía la ropa o algo así. Hice una mueca, pero me adentré otra vez a esa gigantesca sala. ¿Adónde podía ir primero? ¡Al jacuzzi del fondo! Parecía interesante y no había demasiada gente, solo una pareja dándose el lote. Los demás estaban llenos de solter s u otras parejas. Además, la cascada podía hacer que se cayera mi toalla... ¿tendría que bañarme sin la toalla? ¡TENGO QUE ENTRAR AL JACUZZI SIN TOALLA! Vale, no es tan malo. De todas formas, nadie se pondrá a toquetearme bajo el agua. Cierto, y para mi suerte, la pareja se había ido del jacuzzi: no habría molestias. Suspiré y caminé hacia allí. De repente, se metió un montón de gente al jacuzzi, y bufé de molestia. ¡Bueno, pues si no, me largaba! Con mi toalla, y el orgullo bien alto, me encaminé otra vez hacia los probadores. El del fondo parecía estar vacío, y además, el mismo chico del servicio apareció otra vez con mi ropa. Vaya, eso se llama eficiencia, y muy buena.

Abrí la cortina, y casi suelto un grito al ver a... ¡a Vegeta desnudo!

_Desnudo._

_Desnudo._

_Desnudo._

Los colores se me subieron a la cara, e iba a girarme pero él enarcó una ceja al verme. —¿Qu-qué tanto miras? —Dije, dirigiendo mi vista hacia mis pies.

—Bueno, primero me llamas pervertido y ahora te desnudas ante mí. ¿Qué pretendes, mujer? —Lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que tuve que verme para descubrir que la toalla estaba en el suelo. Dios mío, qué bochorno. _Tierra, trágame._

—¡N-no es l-lo que pa-parece! —Estaba tartamudeando. Yo tartamudeaba de vergüenza, y me agaché a coger la toalla, pero oí un silbido a lo lejos. Vegeta agarró mi muñeca y me metió con brusquedad en el mini-probador.

—¿Pretendes acostarte con otros hombres? —Regañó, y yo bajé la mirada. — Pensé que por lo menos tenías dignidad, pero veo que en realidad eres una puta.

Se iba a marchar, y yo no sé porqué se cabreó tanto, pero en un instinto de evitar que se fuera, me abracé a su espalda. Él paró en seco, y se giró hacia mí. Me acorraló en la pared, y yo tenía que forzarme a no mirar hacia abajo.

Tragué saliva. —¡N-no soy una puta! —Dije, con la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Iba a marcharme, me sentía incómoda, pero se acercó a mí y me besó.

No sé qué hacer, estoy tiesa como un palo, aunque creo que ese no es el mejor pensamiento que debería tener ahora, ¿no? Empezó a besarme el cuello, y sus manos vagaban por mi abdomen, subiendo hasta mis pechos. Suelto un inaudíble jadeo, pero se detiene abruptamente. Por un instante estuve apunto de quejarme pero oí un ruido proveniente de arriba, de mi izquierda, exactamente.

—Eso es... eso es...

—¡Joder, una puta cámara!

Mi bochorno era terrible. Encima de que se me cae la toalla frente a Vegeta, ¡y ahora nos graban! ¿Acaso el karma de Vegeta lo tenía que pagar yo? Me tira mi toalla a la cara, mientras él se ponía la suya en la cintura, saliendo del probador. Yo estoy boquiabierta. Casi correspondo a ese beso. ¿Y si no hubiera una cámara?

¿Hasta dónde habríamos llegado?

* * *

_¡Ok! Bueno, creo que esto ha sido suficiente para complacerlos, ¿no? Y nunca mejor dicho, jwfukhasdf. Mi primer lime, sí, sí. Lemon, tortura, ¡pero nunca lime! No se pueden quejar :v _

Juniver _cuando me repetiste eso de que era algo difícil de creer, otra vez, me diste una idea súper mega hiper ultra disparatada para el fic, así que gracias, y créeme, ni te imaginas lo que es. De todas formas, me alegra que me hayas comentado tu opinión, y que aún así te siga gustando (:  
_

Palejabaro _me alegra que quieras que actualice, ¡y no soy irresponsable! Pero me demoré demasiado en actualizar, aunque aquí está el esperado (creo) capítulo, xD sí, creo que cuando Vegeta y Bulma avancen un poco más, pondré muchísima más tensión y muchos misterios, aunque aún falta un poco para eso, espero que te guste este cap ^^_


	11. XI: Vaya motor

_¡hai! Hoy me hice un autospoiler de SNK tremendo pero bueno... estamos en Insana Tentación, y este es MI ONCEAVO CAPÍTULO! La verdad es que espero llegar a los 20 capítulos o más, quiero que sea un fic lo más largo posible. (: En fin, sin más dilación el capítulo 11. (CASI 4 MIL PALABRAS, UN APLAUSO WIII!)  
_

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

Toqué mis labios instintivamente. Él realmente me había... me había besado. ¡Y me estaban grabando! Un mareo me invadió de repente, y me tuve que apoyar en las paredes del estrecho espacio.

—_Bulma, Bulma, Bulma... _—s_onrió aquel bicho del demonio, con todo el odio posible._ — _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Eres más rebelde que los demás.  
_

_Tragué saliva. Mis lágrimas se deslizaban en un aterrador silencio a través de mis mejillas. _—_¡Mamá, mamá! _—_Grité con miedo. ¿Quiénes más? ¿Habían más niños como yo?  
_

—_Y pensar que ahora sólo tienes 3 años y ya puedes pensar esas cosas... _—_parece que había alguien más detrás, porque ese hombre de cara borrosa le hizo una seña con la mano. Empecé a sentir calambrazos y no soporté más gritos. _—_ Procura que se sienta en casa. Después de todo, fueron sus padres quienes la trajeron...  
_

Abrí la cortina el probador algo confusa. Que yo sepa, mis padres nunca me enviaron a ningún sitio, ¿por qué no podré ver la cara de ese tío? Esto es todo tan... ¿extraño, raro? ¿Irreal? Creo que 'demasiada imaginación' es la palabra. Solo estaba nerviosa por lo de Vegeta; nada más y nada menos. Esa es la pura realidad, y había aprendido a palos el recordarlo todo así que no hay razón por la que haya olvidado eso.

Con un suspiro de resignación salgo del probador, y no fue otra sorpresa que encontrarme a Vegeta apoyado contra la pared del pasillo y los ojos cerrados, en su típica pose con un ceño fruncido. Un color rosado se posa en mis mejillas y cuando él me mira de reojo con un ojo medio abierto tengo ganas de irme corriendo pero los impulsos no me ganan. —Me sorprende que... esto... estés... a-aquí. —¿Tartamudeé? ¿Acabo de tartamudear como una chica adolescente enamor-loca? Já, hasta mis pensamientos me traicionan pero esto es simplemente atracción. Nada más. Me escapo de este compromiso y punto pelota, no hay más que discutir.

—No es de tu interés, estúpida. —Si acababa de pensar en atracción, ahora mismo estaba pensando en darle tal bofetada que se le marcara en la mejilla durante siglos y siglos. Apreté los puños; pelearme en un spa no es muy... ¿normal? Supongo. — Larguémonos de aquí antes de que venga otra de esas tipas. —Me agarró de la muñeca y tiró de mí con la suficiente fuerza como para arrastrarme fuera del pasillo de probadores, y lejos de ese spa endemoniado de gente desnuda. Salimos en menos de lo que canta un gallo y para mi alivio, o quizá desagrado, no estaba la madre de Vegeta por allí. — Vamos por allí. —Siguió con su fuerte agarre hasta llegar a una tienda donde al parecer vendían bebidas y ropa. _¿En serio? ¿A la gente se le rompe la ropa en un parque acuático o qué? _Fruncí el ceño como el tipo malhumorado que me tenía sujeta, en un modo de negación. Yo jamás compraba en quioscos, por la sencilla razón de que a mamá no le gustaba.

Pero mamá ya no estaba, ¿no?

Una sonrisa pasó por mi cara, y me solté de Vegeta. Él no hizo nada por detenerme, pero se adentró antes que yo en esa tiendecilla.

—Vaya, es muy arriesgado que una jovencita como usted vaya en toalla. —Oí una voz a mis espaldas. Al parecer era una voz femenina, pero que no conocía. — Hola. Soy Tight. —Sonrió, y me estrechó una mano que tenía inerte, aunque eso no fue lo que me sorprendió.

—¿Te conozco? —Alcé una ceja, y ella por un instante cambió su cara sonriente a una al parecer bastante dolorida, aunque no entendí porqué, deseché esa imagen. Imaginaciones mías.

—Ah, no, no. Yo... —Miró de reojo la estancia. Causó otra curiosidad en mí, pero bueno. — Yo trabajo aquí, te ví algo perdida y pensé que necesitabas ayuda. —Oh, así que solo era una trabajadora, bien. Mejor, porque pensé que ella me conocía o algo y yo me había olvidado, eso me asustó. — Lo lamento si te sorprendió, mi comentario fue porque bueno, ibas en toalla y todos los chicos te miraban el trasero.

Los colores se me subieron a la cara. —¡Dios mío! —Ella sonrió. No sé porqué, me resultaba familiar. — Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, esto... ¿tienes bikinis? —Dije, desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar, avergonzada. MUY avergonzada.

Tight asintió y me llevó hacia una sección bastante alejada de la entrada de la anteriormente "tiendecilla". Eran todos muy bonitos, pero yo no tenía dinero. Mierda. No tenía dinero. Ella cogió uno de color verde, y me lo tendió en las manos. —Ten, un regalo de la casa. —No entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Estaba confusa y mentalmente exhausta. — No te preocupes, lo pagaré yo. Venga, vete ya, que si no me echan la bronca. —Con sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda me empujó con suavidad, como queriendo que me largara rápido. Me encogí de hombros y la miré, aunque ella seguía sonriendo. Luego observé que Vegeta venía hacia mí con su nuevo bañador de oh dios mío.

Tight miró con seriedad a Vegeta, para luego disculparse e irse. Algo de que le llamaba su jefe, aunque no sé porqué no le creí. —Larguémonos. Jelaiah dijo que ya estaba por aquí. —Cuando caminamos un poco hacia la entrada pude divisar a Jelaiah. "Por aquí" era exactamente "os estoy espiando, sé dónde estáis". Eso o yo me estaba volviendo loca. ¿Es que a esa mujer le divertía molestar? Al parecer, sí. Y mucho.

—¡Vaya! Sí que llegásteis rápido, aunque me sorprende veros aquí... —miró de reojo a Vegeta y luego clavó su mirada en mí. — ¿Vegeta? —Preguntó, y él simplemente se largó sin dar explicaciones. ¡Genial! Una loca me acosaba a pesar de que quería prometerme con su hijo. Y encima él me deja sola, ¡con ella! Es su madre, no la mía. Cielos, ¿quién de las dos está más loca?

—Genial, yo también me iba. Quiero ver a Lunch. —Lanzó una furiosa mirada de advertencia ante mis palabras, así que me callé y quedé quietecita en mi sitio. Al parecer hoy tenía muy buena suerte porque justo apareció Tight.

Ella era rubia, tenía muy buena figura. Quiero decir, era muy guapa hasta para la señora Ouji, que se conservaba bien a pesar de los años. ¿Cuántos? ¿40, 50? Tight era como yo: una sobreprotectora hermana que siempre aparecía cuando la otra se sentía amenazada. Y así es como me sentí yo justo ahora, era una sensación muy agradable.

Se aclaró la garganta. —¿Hay algún problema? Las voces se oían desde el final del pasillo. —Comentó, y empezó una pelea de miradas entre las dos. Tengo que reconocerlo, la señora Ouji daba miedo, mucho más que mi madre enfadada. — Si va a seguir con esta discusión, le agradecería que se marchara de la tienda. —Dijo mientras señalaba con su índice la salida, no muy lejana de donde estábamos. Oh, espera, era la salida del parque acuático.

—¿Acaso es idiota? —Preguntó Jelaiah, sí, así se llamaba. — Bien, al parecer o es muy tonta o demasiado valiente como para enfrentarse a mí. Por ahora me marcharé, pero cuando vuelva espero que no nos crucemos los caminos. —Con una sonrisa aterradora se marcha por fin de la tienda. Al parecer también reservó algo en el spa porque ella y el señor Ouji se meten en aquel grandioso —o asqueroso— lugar.

—¿Estás bien, Bulma? —Le dedico una sonrisa forzada, y ella hace un ademán de que también se irá. Seguramente a seguir trabajando puesto que bueno, eso, trabaja allí. Camino hacia donde están entrando Lunch, Tarble, Milk y Goku. No veo a Meray, la tía de Milk, por ninguna parte. Me doy cuenta de algo muy raro, pero al girarme Tight ya no está. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Creo recordar que no se lo había dicho.

Lunch está caminando con Tarble, hablando. Hablando y riendo. Hablando, riendo y mirándose. Hablando, riendo, mirándose y... _¡Para ya! Eres una exagerada Bulma White. Tú dejarás que tu hermana tenga amigos y punto. ¿Verdad?_ —L-Lunch, llegaste bastante tarde ¿no? —Pregunté, y ella se encogió de hombros.

Resoplo. Me estaba convirtiendo en mamá. No podía controlarla, tenía que dejarla ser tal y como es, pero me da tanta rabia verla reir con alguien más, que incluso podría ser igual de pervertido que Vegeta. No me lo perdonaría si esto llegara a pasarle a Lunch. —Bulma, Tarble y yo vamos a ir a la piscina esa que tiene toboganes. —Jaló mi camiseta y yo tuve que fingir una sonrisa. Asentí y los dos echaron una carrera a ver quién era más rápido. Milk y Goku se acercan, deduciendo que no me lo pasaba muy bien.

—¡Vaya! Cuando vi la moto de Vegeta en el aparcamiento me di cuenta de que en verdad él te trajo sana y salva. —Reí con su observación. Quién lo diría: Vegeta siendo "amable". — Bueno, ¿en qué atracción piensas montarte primero? —Inquirió, y yo me encogí de hombros. — Ah, es cierto, no creo que te dejen hacer nudismo. —Ladeé la cabeza, y comprendí que todavía no me había puesto el bikini. — Gokuuuu, vamos a comprar perritos calientes, seguro que quie- —no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque Goku ya se había ido corriendo, y Milk tuvo que correr para seguirlo. — ¡Espera! —Chilló, pero no le hizo caso.

Yo corrí hacia una esquina donde no había nadie y me cambié tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya tenía el bikini nuevo. Sí, esperaba que este día mejorase porque la verdad es que no empezó demasiado bien. Vale, no empezó bien, NADA bien. Dejé la toalla por ahí —si bueno, no soy demasiado ecologista, lo admito— y me encaminé hacia la atracción más alta. Medía como veinte metros y al parecer iba super rápido. ¡Bien! Tenía ganas de adrenalina. Más que la que he tenido hasta ahora, y no, no soy masoquista... creo.

Cuando subí las enormes escaleras llenas de gente durante una hora, me tocó por fin. Ahora desde arriba... tenía un aspecto aterrador. —¡Venga abuela, que no tenemos todo el día! —Gritó un niñato y estuve a punto de girarme para abofetearle pero unas manos ásperas me empujaron, haciendo que cayera dentro del tobogán. No sé si fue un shock demasiado grande o que no podía emitir palabra alguna, pero no grité. Simplemente me quedé quieta, esperando mi futura —o no tan próxima— muerte. Fue un susto tremendo y juré mil veces que mataría a quien me empujó.

Pero como siempre, Vegeta tiene que estar en todo. ¡Maldito niñato inmaduro! Estuve tentada a ahorcarlo mientras sufría, pero cuando iba a salir de la piscina viene él y otra vez lo estropea absolutamente todo. Caí de culo al agua que ahora era más profunda de lo que creí, porque me cubrió incluso la cabeza aunque para mi suerte yo sé nadar, y muy bien. Mira, algo que le agradezco a mi madre son las intensivas horas de natación. Escupí agua en la cara de Vegeta, que se veía algo absorto en sus risas. —¿¡Pero tú eres tonto o qué te pasa!? —Grité histérica. Le cogí del cuello, aunque él se dejó hacer y eso me extrañó. Vi su sonrisa ladeada y miré hacia atrás. — M-M-M-M... —tartamudeé— M-M-¡Meray! —Por fin me salió el nombre de la tía de Vegeta, y ella solo me miró con rabia y desaprobación. Con la delicadeza no propia en Vegeta, me quitó las manos de su cuello. Fue tan... tan... amable que no pude evitar que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Por un instante sentí una mirada reconfortante. Cálida, amable. ¿Cariñosa? Quizás me atreviera a darler ese adjetivo, pero luego me tiró a la piscina cuando yo supuse que Meray se había marchado.

¿Saben qué? En ese entonces sentí algo muy hondo en mi interior, tan, tan hondo que no sé qué era con exactitud pero pude jurar que se rompió. ¿El qué? Desconozco esa respuesta pero no mentí, y me levanté corriendo hacia ese antipático hombre, empujándolo por la espalda. Luego, corrí como una niña pequeña hacia alguna otra atracción lejos de él y su mal humor. MUY mal humor.

* * *

—¡AH, NO, NO, NO! ¡NO PIENSO QUEDARME AQUÍ! —Chillé con todas mis fuerzas, aunque a Vegeta eso no le hacía mucha gracia. Me sostuvo del brazo con un fuerte apretón y me sonrojé de vergüenza al darme cuenta de que habían parado de trabajar por mi culpa. Miré hacia los ojos negruzcos de Vegeta antes de agachar la cabeza, apenada por lo ocurrido. — Cuánto... ¿cuánto tardarán _exactamente _en arreglarla? —Pregunté, y él se encogió de hombros. _Pues vaya respuesta_, pensé. Sin embargo, sabía que no habría otra opción que quedarnos allí.

—Llamaré a Jelaiah, no te muevas de aquí. —Ordenó, y yo por supuesto que le haría caso. En estos instantes tenía algo de miedo por esos desconocidos que bueno, conocían a Vegeta, y no quería salir corriendo. Tan tonta no era, ¿estará bien Lunch? Lunch... ella... no la volví a ver cuando salimos.

No estábamos técnicamente perdidos, técnicamente. Pero oh, sí, claro que recuerdo lo que pasó hace menos de una hora.

_Después de montarme en varias atracciones bastantes divertidas estuve buscando a Lunch durante un buen rato. —¡Luuuunch! —Grité, pero al parecer había tanto escándalo en la zona infantil que no me oyó. O quizás no quiso oírme, pero el caso es que no la encontré por ninguna parte. Pienso que hemos perdido el contacto por lo que pasó con mamá, pero no quiero que ella se sienta resentida conmigo. A lo mejor piensa que la he dejado de lado, o que estoy enfadada. No, ella no es tan idiota, lo sé y siento que ella sólo quiere hacer amigos pero... _¿estoy celosa? ¿Acaso estoy celosa de un niño? ¡Lunch no se enamoraría de él! Además, no debería hacer amistad con Tarble, nos marcharemos. Tenemos que irnos, y por eso Lunch no puede hacer ese tipo de amigos, ¿no? Pero no puedo arrebatárselos como hizo mamá conmigo, ella me los quitó, los alejó de mí._ Un palpitante dolor en mi cabeza hizo que frenase mi búsqueda, aunque esta vez a diferencia de otras, no recordé nada "raro"._

_—¡Está bien, me doy por vencida! —Me senté al borde de una profunda piscina de color azul marino, al parecer por lo honda que es, y suspiré. Alguien me tocó el hombro y cuando giré mi cabeza era Milk. — Hey. —Dije inconscientemente, pues yo nunca había dicho eso._

_Miró mi cara con extrañeza, pero sonrió y se sentó a mi lado. —Te veo sola, ¿te pasó algo? Si es por Lunch, Tarble no le hará nada. —Yo más bien me extrañé por otra cosa. — Oh, ¿buscas a Goku? Él al parecer se encontró con Vegeta y se pusieron a hacer carreras y eso. —Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi frente, con una sonrisa no muy alegre._

_—¿En serio? —Asintió no muy convencida de que Goku se fijara algún día en ella. — Milk, a ti te gusta Goku, ¿cierto?_

_—¡N-NO! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO, BULMA!? —Se alteró demasiado. ¿Por qué?_

_—Milk... —Advertí, ya sabiéndolo todo, y ella se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Le di un corto abrazo antes de separarme. — No te preocupes, Goku seguro que se enamora de ti. ¡Pero mírate Milk, eres adorable! ¡Caería cualquier hombre a tus pies! —Ella se rió un poco, quitándose unas exageradas lágrimas de los ojos. Me dio un sorpresivo abrazo antes de avisar que ya se iría a casa, pues era muy tarde y tardábamos como dos horas en volver. _Cierto, yo también debería avisar a Vegeta._ Me puse en pie con rapidez y empecé a vagar por la enorme estancia llena aún de gente. Hmmm, por lo que tenía entendido Vegeta y Goku eran los ases comiendo, así que no me sorprendí al encontrarme a cierta persona bajita y malhumorada con cuatro perritos calientes en las manos. Sonreí, traviesa, aunque no como algunos tipos piensan. — Ve-ge-taa. —Nombré cada sílaba y él me miró con ojos vacíos, como siempre. — Deberíamos irnos ya, ¿no tardábamos dos horas en ir? —Se dio la vuelta y caminó lejos de mí._ Ah, no. A este juego pueden jugar dos.

_Lo seguí a todas partes; a las piscinas, a las tiendas, a los kioskos, a los ba-no, en ese sitio me quedé esperando fuera. —¡POR FAVOR, VEGETA! ¡Vamooos, no seas tacaño! —Supliqué como la millonésima vez. Él, supongo que harto, me cogió de la camisa y me sacó a rastras del lugar, no sin quejarme y patalear. Me subió a la moto y él se montó un par de segundos después. Encendió el motor no sin antes tirarme la camisa y un pantalón a la cara. — No irás a arranc-aaaaaaar, maldita sea ¡Vegeta! —Grité con temor, puesto que había encendido el motor y ya nos alejábamos del parque de atracciones. ¿Huh? — ¿Y cómo piensas que voy a cambiarme? —No respondió, así que no me quedó otro remedio que ponerme la camisa y unos pantalones. Suerte que había dejado las sandalias de verano colgadas en el manillar izquierdo de la moto. Me las pasó sin desviar su vista de la carretera. Punto a favor: no era tan loco como creía además, ya me acostumbré a su velocidad._

_No pasó ni media hora cuando empezó a oírse un ruido que no me gustaba nada, absolutamente nada. —Mierda, mierda. —Susurró Vegeta por lo bajo. Poco después de un minuto, la moto se paró. — ¡Joder! —Dio un golpe a uno de los manillares antes de bajarse y mirarme. — ¿Vas a bajar o qué? _

_—Vale, vale. —Alcé las manos en son de paz, bajando de la moto. — ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_—El motor que está podrido. Maldita sea, otra vez esa bruja de Jelaiah y sus asquerosos planes. _

_—¿Jelaiah estaba metida en esto? _

_—Sí, estúpida, ella lo sabe todo. ¿Es que no la conoces? No, claro, apenas llevas dos semanas usurpando mi casa como enferma, ¿cómo ibas a saber de esto? Ah, sí, porque se supone que eras la "inteligentísima Bulma". —Sonrió histérico, y supuse que era mejor no decir nada. Me mantuve en silencio hasta que... — Empuja la moto desde la parte de atrás, no muy lejos de aquí está un taller mécanico. —Acaté su orden, y tras quince minutos de sufrimiento y dolor —tenía las manos callosas y rojas— llegamos a aquel taller._

_Se abrieron las puertas del cielo para mí, al verlo._

_—No te quedes ahí parada como idiota, entra, vamos. —Ordenó otra vez, y yo le volví a hacer caso. No sé qué hacer en estas situaciones. _

_Se abrió con demasiado estruendo una puerta de metal, y unos tipos a lo rockero —sí, como en las películas, con sus cascos, sus llaves inglesas y sus Harleys— se dejaron ver con una música heavy metal._

_Uno de ellos que era muy alto y calvo nos miró. —¡Coño, Vegeta! —Su ruidosa voz dio paso a una especie de ruido que te masacraba los oídos. Eran los otros "colegas" de ese calvo que le palmeó el hombro a Vegeta. Luego reparó en mí. — ¿Y esta preciosidad? No me digas que..._

_—Cállate, Nappa. Mi moto se ha roto por culpa de esa vieja, repárala. ´—El hombretón se encogió de hombros y me echó una mirada lasciva antes de irse a fuera con otros dos hombres más. Solo quedaba uno. — Turles... —Tenía el pelo parecido a Goku, pero noté que no había demasiado afecto. Espero que no sean familiares._

_Unos minutos después de un tenso silencio Nappa volvió a entrar. —Tienes un problema como la mierda, Vegeta. El motor está más podrido que el bocadillo que se comió Raditz ayer. —Se rió con su molesta voz y se puso otra vez serio. — Podremos repararla en un día, o menos pero tardaremos. —Vegeta resopló con una especie de gruñido animal. _

_Los otros dos hombres cargaron la moto —lo reconozco, tenían una fuerza impresionante— hasta dejarla dentro del taller. Nappa empezó a darles órdenes a los que parecían ser un tal Raditz y Brolly. _

_Vegeta me observó unos instantes, y supe lo que quería decir. —¡AH, NO, NO, NO! ¡NO PIENSO QUEDARME AQUÍ!_

Y eso fue lo que pasó. Ahora Nappa se dirigía otra vez hacia nosotros, bueno, hacia mí, con un leve tintineo de llaves de hierro. Vegeta entró con cabreo. —No hay cobertura en esta mierda. —Miró a Nappa y a sus llaves.

—Tened. Estaré bastante ocupado con esto y no tenéis donde dormir. —Al parecer no era tan malo como aparentaba. — Son las llaves de mi casa, está a menos de una hora caminando.

Vegeta las cogió y nuevamente me arrastró hacia la salida. Bien, esta vez acierta porque no quería caminar más. ¿Después de lo de la moto? ¡Estaría loco si pensara por un segundo que volvería a caminar! —Vamos idiota, no tenemos todo el tiempo. ¿O quieres dormir en la calle?

Con un resoplido resignado empecé a caminar junto a él en silencio. Espero con todas mis fuerzas que el sitio esté más o menos decente.

* * *

_¡Puajaja! Ok, vale, me daba pena que Bulma y Vegeta durmiesen en un sitio que apestaba a gasolina así que hice a Nappa un pelín más decente (no pienso hacer spoiler pero bueno, un pelín es un pelín), que como aparecía en la serie original y... creo que en el próximo capítulo (o en el otro del otro (?) ya habrá lemon, SÍI! Y al fin, porque esta historia se va a empezar a poner interesante :) Creo... xD  
_

Juniver _me alegra que te guste. ¿Todo una película? Hmm, no, la verdad es que eso no se me había pasado por la cabeza! x'dd, a decir verdad creo que es aún más disparatado que eso, y sí, espero que también este cap te parezca maravilloso ^u^ Sí, he visto un par en google que tenían esos spa, aunque no sé dónde se encuentran pero algún día iré... algún día :'D xDD ¡Espero que disfrutes el cap! _


	12. XII: El amor es demasiado complejo

_Sí, no sufran más. ¡Aquí el esperado lemmon! Jaja :c Me he enganchado a Akatsuki no Yona (a ver cuándo demonios da Hak el primer paso, nos tienes esperando .-.) pero bueno, lamento la tardanza pero aquí tenéis más droga (? Si notáis a Vegeta más amable no me culpéis, es Hak y su amor (?  
_

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su respectivo creador._

* * *

Seguimos caminando un buen trecho más hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una ciudad, o algo así. La verdad es que no era muy agradable, olía a tabaco por todas partes y había gente borracha. _¿¡Adónde demonios se supone que vamos a ir a dormir!?_ Pensé exageradamente en mi subconsciente, al parecer, en un sitio no muy sano. Recé por que el apartamento de Nappa estuviera limpio o al menos decente.

—¿Cansada? —Preguntó Vegeta, con un tono sarcástico, aunque más agradable que de costumbre. Me sequé el sudor de la frente. Está bien, tenía energías pero empujar una moto durante 15 interminables minutos y luego caminar más de tres kilómetros... agotaba a cualquiera, excepto a Vegeta. ¿Acaso era inmortal o algo así? No le veía ni una mísera gota de sudor. — La gran "Bulma" no puede caminar tres lamentables kilómetros.

Le di en el brazo derecho un puñetazo, débil. Muy débil, porque se rió, y yo inflé mis mejillas. —¡Oh, vamos Vegeta, tú también estarías cansado si fueras... humano! —Se giró y me dedicó una mirada incrédula luego volvió a girarse y empezó a caminar más rápido. — ¡No vayas más rápido, Vegeta, no me jodas! —Chillé, y varias personas me observaron con curiosidad, sonreí nerviosamente y antes de volver a dar otro paso, un tipo me agarró del brazo izquierdo.

Estaba tentada a darle una patada pero estaba tan cansada que apenas moví mis piernas. No localicé a Vegeta por ninguna parte. —Vamos preciosura, ¿quieres divertirte un rato? —Tenía su típico diente de oro y una sonrisa asquerosamente repugnante.

—Emmm, no, gracias, yo ya debo irme. —Intento mantener la calma, enfadar a tíos drogados no era nada bueno. — Suéltame, me haces daño. —Dije, un poco cabreada de que forzara su agarre sobre mi muñeca.

—Oh venga, lo pasarás muy rico. —Se relamió esos asquerosos labios y le intenté morder. Éste me soltó al instante, evitando la mordida pero no se dio por vencido y me empujó al suelo. — Eres una perra desobediente. —Se acercó a mí y le lancé lo primero que tenía a mano: un zapato. Lo esquivó y yo empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

Cuando me tocó el hombro me tembló el labio inferior. Vegeta, él no estaba. —¡Eres un bicho asqueroso, n-no me toques! —Grité, pero no me hizo caso. Empezó a acercar su mano a mis pechos y cerré los ojos. Al instante sentí como alguien me sostenía, ayudándome a levantar. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y separé mis párpados, logrando visualizar a nadie más que Vegeta, el estúpido mono. Me apegó a él, y miró al borracho.

—Parece que no puedo dejarte sola ni un minuto. —Refunfuñé, pero todavía estaba temblando. — Puñetero drogadicto, lárgate antes de que te parta la cara y te deje sin dientes. —El tipo se río.

—¿Acaso eres su novio, o qué? —Enseñó sus putrefactos dientes.

Me miró unos instantes y luego volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el borracho. —Sí. Ella es mía, y más te vale alejarte. —Sus ojos eran totalmente negros, pero percibí un destello en ellos, algo tan repentino que calmó mi temor. El borracho empezó a retroceder antes de enseñarle el dedo a Vegeta e irse. Lo abracé automáticamente. — Pff, llorica. —Dijo, y me separó de él. Parpadeé varias veces para no llorar, formulando una pequeñísima y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Sostuvo mi muñeca izquierda, empezando a andar. Tuve que reprimir un quejido, pero él no lo notó. Siguió caminando a paso rápido hasta llegar a unos apartamentos del año de la pera. Abrió el portal con la llave y luego lo cerró. Me soltó y entró a la primera puerta que había. También la cerró después de mí. Agarró mi brazo, observando la muñeca. Estaba enrrojecida por la presión, y frunció el ceño. — Estúpida.

Sus movimientos fueron lentos hasta para mí, pero no le di demasiada importancia. Caminó hasta la última puerta del pasillo y entró. Yo solo observé la estancia algo mareada por lo sucedido hace unos instantes. No estaba tan mal como pensaba: había algunos trozos de pared por el suelo, y estaba algo magullado pero olía bien y se podía respirar. El salón tenía los sofás algo destrozados pero también estaba mejor. Vaya, juzgué un poco mal a Nappa: su apartamento estaba bien, no impecable pero apto para dormir allí. Oí como algo se caía y chocaba contra el suelo, seguido de un fuerte estruendo. El corazón me latía con ferocidad y mis piernas se movieron bastante rápidas hacia donde hubo tanto ruido. Me tapé la boca con la mano, agachándome hacia lo que se cayó: Vegeta. Lo sacudí varias veces. —Vegeta, ¡mierda, estás ardiendo! —Exclamé al tocar su frente. Entonces él en verdad estaba cansado, y no lo demostró... Sacudí la cabeza, cargando como pude a Vegeta hasta el sofá. Su respiración era lenta, muy muy lenta. Fui hacia el baño, mirando tras la puertecita del espejo. Busqué varios medicamentos hasta encontrar algunos que me servirían. Cogí un paño frío que había por suerte y casi corrí hacia Vegeta. Se lo puse en la frente, aunque se calentó al instante, y tuve que volver repetidas veces al cuarto de baño para mojar otra vez el paño. El sudor recorría por mi frente y no paré de ir de un lado a otro hasta que el paño estuvo más rato frío.

Me senté en el frío suelo, apoyada en el sofá, observando a Vegeta. Puede que lo haya negado pero se veía tan mono cuando dormía... Mordí mi labio inferior antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Al pestañear varias veces la claridad inundó mis pupilas y eso me hizo apartar la vista a otro lado. Allí estaba Vegeta. Le quité el paño y tomé su temperatura, al parecer ya no tenía fiebre pero apuesto a que todavía puede estar medio delirando si se despierta. Estiré mis brazos, poniéndome de puntillas y bostecé. Me dolía la espalda de lo incómoda que estaba pero lo preocupante era Vegeta, aunque sí que se recupera rápido. Dirigiéndome al baño, pongo mi ropa en la lavadora media rota que todavía funcionaba y abro el grifo. Estaba congelada: 1.- Moría con agonía de frío o

2.- No me daba un baño y apestaba a mierda.

Escogí la opción número uno por encima de todas las posibles —osea, dos—. Aguanté la respiración por más extraño que parezca y me adentré en la congelada ducha. Cuando mi cuerpo se acostumbró al frío, pude enjabonarme tranquilamente. Oí varios ruidos fuera del baño, pero no le di importancia. Dudaba sobre que Vegeta pudiera levantarse solo,... pero si se mejoró en una noche, ¿podría ser? Cerré el grifo y me tapé con ambas manos, asomándome por el marco del baño al no tener toalla. —¿Vegeta? ¿Eres tú?

Silencio.

—Vegeta, esto no tiene gracia. —Arrugué el entrecejo, molesta. Bien, si estaba segura, debería haber alguna toalla por aquí. Rebusqué cajón a cajón hasta encontrar una limpia. La enrrollé en mi cuerpo y salí hacia el salón. — Vegeta. —Llamé nuevamente, pero cuando me asomé al sofá donde se supone que debería estar, no estaba. Me alarmé bastante pero alguien me tapó la boca con su mano. Intenté liberarme pero no lo conseguí. Ese alguien me giró y era Vegeta. Estaba sudando y respiraba pesadamente, pero no lo noté con fiebre. Me acorraló hasta quedar en el sofá, cayendo yo en este. — Ve-Vegeta, ¿es-estás bien?

Acerqué mi mano a su frente pero él la apartó de un manotazo, acercándose más y más a mí. Pude sentir su aliento pegado a mi respiración, y lo miraba algo contrariada. —Ve-V-Vegeta, ¡aléjate! —Pedí, pero lo omitió. Lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus cálidos labios chocando contra los míos de tal manera que incluso me instaron a devolverle el beso, mas no lo hice. Él se separó lo suficiente de mí como para no poder alcanzarle. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? — Vegeta, re-recuéstate, e-estás mal. —Tartamudeé, y volví a sentir sus labios en mi cuello, bajando hasta mi clavícula. Puse mis manos en sus hombros. — No ha-hagas e-eso... —Se me escapó un jadeo, pero no sé si era de molestia o de gozo, aunque yo diría que lo segundo. Mi corazón casi se salía del pecho, latía tan rápido y yo estaba tan nerviosa. ¿Por qué me estaba gustando? Esto era malo, él no... simplemente no quería detenerle, quería, quería dejar fundirme en deseo carnal, no. Era más que eso: algo que empezaba a comprender poco a poco. Los colores se me subieron a las mejillas cuando paseó su dedo índice por el valle de mis pechos. En verdad ¿quería hacer esto? No soy estúpida, sé lo que pasará si no lo detengo. — Vegeta, yo... —Sin despegar su dedo de uno de mis pechos, me besó. Fue algo lento, indescriptible, nunca había sentido tanta emoción en mi vida. Estaba contrariada, confusa: feliz, triste, dubitativa, deseosa, ¿enamorada? No. ¿Yo, enamorada de Vegeta? ¡Impensable! ¡Eso era sencillamente... una locura! — N-no... —No podía detenerlo, sobretodo porque muy en el fondo yo también quería esto. Lo ansiaba.

Se deshizo de mi toalla, dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo, como en el parque acuático. —Mujer... —Susurró en mi oído, apretando uno de mis rosados pezones. Mordí mi labio inferior, reprimiendo un quejido. — ¿Qué... me has hecho? —Preguntó, y yo solo seguí sus caricias, no podía. Ya no quería que parase, no podía, lo deseaba. Lo quería. Su mano izquierda empezó a deslizarse hasta mi vientre, y luego bajó. Más abajo, más cerca de un sitio privado. Estaba avergonzada, no sé porqué pero sudaba, y la luz del sol atravesaba débilmente las cortinas verde oscuro. Jadeé al sentir cómo recorría con sus dos dedos la parte exterior de mi intimidad, y estaba segura que de haber sido una estudiante de vida "normal", estaría babeando. Su otra mano estaba prestando atención a mi pecho izquierdo, y yo estaba consumida en un foso del placer y el pecado. Frotó sus dedos repetitivamente hasta introducir uno de golpe, y se me encogió el estómago. Tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre de la fuerte mordida que tenía en mi labio, pero eso no me importó. Estaba excitada, muy excitada. Si Vegeta seguía así yo no podría asegurar mi cordura en buen estado, estaba... cayendo al deseo carnal. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Iba a darle mi primera vez a él? Sí. Sí, sí, es un sí infinito. Lo era.

Introdujo otro más y la molestia se hizo presente, apenas solo unos segundos. Los removió antes de sacarlos, y yo seguía llena de dudas. ¿Qué es lo que le he hecho? ¿Acaso sólo lo he molestado? ¿Por qué dejo que me haga esto? ¿No podía pararle? No. No quería. ¿Quería acaso llegar a más? Sí. La respuesta era sí. Suspiré, reprimiendo un gemido de ansiar más. Mi cabeza daba vueltsa, y mi estómago estaba revuelto, ¿estaba Vegeta en sus cabales? ¿Realmente se enteraría de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué pasaría después de esto? ¿Sería alguien indiferente, me odiará?

—Déjate llevar. —Murmuró cerca de mi oído, y yo asentí, con las mejillas rojísimas. Empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón y mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Si esto era lo que él quería, lo que deseábamos ambos, ¿para qué negarme? ¿Por qué negarlo? Le quité la camisa que llevaba puesta, con torpeza y nervios. Cuando logré deshacerme de ella, observé su cuerpo. O al menos la parte de arriba, porque no quería mirar hacia abajo. Tenía miedo. Estaba agobiada, ansiosa, desesperada. Él me miró algo divertido, y yo sabía que estaba respirando irregularmente. Acaricié sus músculos, quizás con temor e inexperiencia, pero él reaccionó a mi contacto con algo de sorpresa. Miré al suelo y estaba toda la ropa esparcida —o al menos la suya— por el suelo. Por primera vez en todo el maldito día, sonreí. Casi dejo escapar una risa cuando él me mira. Duda un poco, pero finalmente dice —: ¿Preparada? —Asentí, con algo de inseguridad. No pude evitar que mis ojos bajaran hacia donde estaba la... el... _eso_ de Vegeta. Dios mío, puede que sea un enano arrogante pero aires de grandeza y ego no le faltaban, y ya veo porqué. ¿Eso iba a... a entrar en... en mí? Tragué saliva. Nunca tuve amigos que me contaran sobre esto pero deduje que dolería, mi cuerpo me alertaba. Cerré los ojos. — No —dijo —, ábrelos. —Abrí un ojo, y luego el otro, con temor. Sentí su mirada en la mía, y me perdí tanto en ella que olvidé en un instante lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo reaccioné cuando se adentró un poco en mí. Apreté mis puños, y siguió su camino hasta donde imaginé que habría una barrera. En este punto ya me dolía, no quería imaginarme lo que pasaría después. Seguía con mi mirada en sus ojos, y viceversa. _Adiós, virginidad. _Pensé cuando yo sentí lo que al parecer, era ser arrastrada al infierno. Puse mis manos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta, apretujándolo contra mí. No sé porqué, ni siquiera sé porqué lo abracé, pero me sentí segura, y él no se apartó. Se movió al principio como un vaivén pero yo supe que su cordura se había ido a la mierda, y la mía le siguió. Con esto pude saber que sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, y lo que era un dolor inimaginable, ahora estaba dando paso a un placer indescriptible, pero no nos engañemos, todavía no conocía lo que era estar en el séptimo paraíso. Rápido y duro, yo ahora estaba sudando y con la boca semiabierta, dejando entrar grandes bocanadas de aire. Lo apreté cada vez más, y mi estómago empezó a encogerse con lentitud, formándose una especie de remolino en mi interior. Oí que Vegeta dejó escapar una especie de gruñido.

No pude evitarlo. —Sí. —Susurré, una y otra vez, más y más alto hasta llegar a un grito de plena satisfacción cuando algo estalló en mí. Mi vista era borrosa, pero sentí que alcancé algo parecido al paraíso, algo... algo increíble. ¡Joder, tremendamente agradable y placentero! No pude describirlo con palabras, y Vegeta dejó de moverse en un par de segundos tras mi éxtasis. Me giró con las pocas fuerzas que, seguramente, le quedaban, para quedar encima de él. Era una de esas escenas típicas de las películas de romance que había visto, en donde yo quedaba apoyada en su pecho, escuchando su respiración. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba cansada. Agotada. Estaba agitada, revolucionada.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? Después de esto, ¿qué se supone que haría? ¿Me echaría, me trataría con indiferencia? Solo de pensar eso tuve ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué la mínima idea de estar sin Vegeta me hacía sentir una persona vacía? Sí. Mi subconsciente lo sabía, y ahora yo también: lo quería. Lo quería conmigo, en la cama, en las buenas y en las malas, lo quería para mí, en las noches oscuras, a mi lado, junto a mí en donde sea, en el parque, en la piscina, en casa, en las calles. Muerta o viva, pero lo quería conmigo.

Para mí, amar era un término demasiado complejo.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Bueno, u tras lo que leí en un debate sobre los lemmons me dije: ¿por qué no? Y en fin, aquí estoy. Narrando un lemmon y los sentimientos de Bulma, creo que así quedará menos pervertido juju, y si no, ala, tenéis internet para todo chicos (? Espero que les haya gustado, aunque lamento que sea corto pero mi imaginación se agota xDD_

MilaBela _¿Lo sabías? Uoo, debes ser adivina o algo por el estilo xD ¿Qué ves en mi futuro? (? Jaja, tranquila, yo también soy una pervertida sin remedio pero se me da fatal plasmar mi mente oscura a un escrito. Sí, pobre Nappa... por ahora ¬¬ Espero que te guste el cap ^^  
_

Juniver _Gracias por tu sincera opinión l'l. La verdad es que a mi parecer no es falso (y si no, ya me dirás, después de ver en un comentario de Facebook que uno de 21 todavía no ha dado ni su primer beso, pobrecillo), pero bueno, me alegra que lo veas mejor *u* Espero que te guste este cap tanto como los otros. Ah, y sí, Tight aparece en el manga como la hermana mayor de Bulma (:  
_


	13. XIII: Dudas

_Sííí, adivinad quién tiene un nuevo capítulo de Insana Tentación (?) EXACTO, SOU. Nuestra amada Sou, a la que veneramos y alabamos cada día, esperando a que traiga más capítulos... (?) Vale, quizás no tan así pero lo deseabais y en fin... el esperado capítulo para todos vosotros :3 Espero que aún sigáis pendientes de la historia, aunque como dije, no actualizaré tan seguido._

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Créditos a su respectivo creador._

* * *

_—Dame la mano. —Pedí, con todo mi cuerpo temblando. El niño que estaba a mi lado me tendió su gélida mano, del mismo tamaño que la mía. La sostuve fuerte, porque eso me reconfortaba. Sentía que de un momento para otro iba a dejar de respirar, que mi corazón iba a acelerarse y yo caería al suelo... al igual que pasó con mi amiga. Con mi antigua amiga. _

_—No llores. —Mencionó mi acompañante, más bien mi único amigo. Le dediqué una falsa sonrisa, de esas que hacían aquellos hombres para intentar calmarnos, pero sólo hacía que aumentara mi miedo hacia ellos, cuando nos clavaban cosas, cuando me desmayaba por la culpa de esos asquerosos líquidos..._

_Alguien en la lejanía mencionó mi nombre, por lo que di un paso al frente y solté la mano de mi último amigo. No paraba de suplicar mentalmente que me dejaran en paz, que me dejasen marchar. Quería ir a casa, con mamá y papá, quería volver a jugar con mis muñecas y no a que me inyectaran cosas, eso me daba miedo... ¿por qué mamá hizo esto? ¿Por qué me obligó a venir? Fui una mala hija, siempre lo he sido. Me portaba mal, sí, es eso, ¿no? Siempre lo ha sido. Entonces, volvieron a repetir mi nombre con un tono más cansino y yo me apresuré por llegar a tiempo a la par que miraba mi brazo izquierdo, lleno de picaduras rojas y moradas, bueno, de todos los colores: ¡parecía un arco iris! Y por ese instante me distraje, sonriendo como alguien de mi edad lo haría. Me encantaban los arco iris._

_Abro la puerta con timidez, frenando mis ilusiones con cosas que ya no podré ver nunca más. El hombre se pone los guantes de un material que desconozco y empieza las pruebas. Coge su grabadora y empieza a hablar—: Número 045, Bulma White. Procederé a colocar el nuevo sobre ella. —Tragué saliva, mientras buscaban mi vena para la enorme aguja que amenazaba con desgarrar mi piel una vez más. — Efectos: desconocidos._

Abrí los ojos, agitada. Una gota de sudor recorrió mi frente así que la quité de un manotazo. Me encontraba nerviosa y confundida, sin saber bien qué había pasado. ¿Por qué estaba en la bañera, con el grifo de agua abierto y del cual salía sangre? Parpadeé lentamente. Era sangre.

Mi sangre.

Ahogué un gemido antes de cerrar el paso del agua y tocarme la cabeza con miedo, asegurando lo peor. Tenía una herida en la frente y en, básicamente todas mis extremidades: codos, rodillas, tobillos... raspaduras o cortes, pero algo tenía. Me había caído de la ducha sin saber bien porqué, aunque la sensación de dolor era desagradable. Por un instante tuve miedo, ¿por qué estaba en el suelo de una ducha? ¿Por qué había soñado otra maldita cosa que no recordaba? Y lo peor era el saber perfectamente que no me había caído. De hecho, me quedé dormida en un instante, como si mi cuerpo se desplomara porque no aguantase más y eso me hizo sentir un escalofrío muy chungo. _¿Serán efectos secundarios de aquella pastilla...? _Lo medité unos segundos antes de levantarme con muchísimo cuidado y vestirme. Se acabaron las duchas por hoy.

Nada más abrir la puerta del baño me encontré con Nappa, el calvo de la noche anterior —o quizás horas anteriores, ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente?— que había sido tan amable de prestarnos su casa mientras tanto. Me miró con un rostro inequívoco de sorpresa, con intriga acerca de qué demonios había pasado con la brecha de mi frente. Hice un leve soplido, quizás por molestia de que me mirase de aquella manera.

—Joder Vegeta, ¿te va lo duro o qué? —Se carcajeó de Vegeta, insinuando que él y yo habíamos hecho algo tan duro que yo había terminado... ¿malherida? — Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo, las otras tías se quejaban de lo mismo. —Tragué saliva, algo incómoda por sus palabras. Eso me hacía quedar en un segundo plano de azul oscuro, justo como el dolor que me invadió de repente. Deben de ser las heridas.

—Cállate, Nappa. —Abrió una cajetilla de cigarros que, por cierto, no sabía que tenía, y encender uno. Lo puso sobre su boca, aspirando todas las asquerosidades que tenía un cigarro de esos. Soltó el aire y yo tosí disimuladamente. — ¿Tienes la moto o no?

—Sí. —Fue su seca respuesta, tirando a sus manos las llaves de la moto. — Está allí abajo, ahora largaos. —Con un aspaviento de manos, empezó a hacer el típico signo de _'fus, fus' _cual moscas molestas. ¡Él sí que era molesto!

Vegeta le dirigió una seria mirada con el ceño fruncido, apagando el cigarrillo en el "pulido" suelo del apartamento. Por un instante pensé en la posibilidad de que Vegeta decidiera pegarle un puñetazo por ser tan borde, pero simplemente se fue con un portazo.

—Venga, coño. —Le devolví una mirada de mutuo desagrado antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo, intentando alcanzar a Vegeta.

—¡Espera! —Fue más bien una petición, aunque sonaba como una orden. — Espera, por favor. —Jadeé, sintiendo dolor en todo el cuerpo. ¿Ese baño te electrocutaba si te caías o qué? — ¡Vegeta!

Frenó en seco su andar, permitiendo que yo le alcanzara vario segundos después. Solté un largo resoplido, tanto de cansancio como de preocupación.

—Pero... si ayer estabas enfermo. —Comenté tras unos minutos de silencio. La duda me carcomía. — ¡Ni siquiera podías moverte!

Rodó los ojos—: Déjame buscar la moto en paz, —estuve a punto de hacerle caso — mujer.

—¡No me llames así! —Contuve mi expresión de dolor justo cuando me miró a los ojos. Era un libro cerrado. — Dímelo, ¿por qué puedes actuar tan... normal? —Chasqueé mi lengua, instándole a responder. Los dos sabíamos que esto seguiría hasta que quedase conforme con su 'explicación'.

—Cuando nos enfermamos, apenas dura un par de horas. —Se encogió de hombros y tuve la ligera sospecha de que no decía totalmente la verdad, aunque eso se me olvidó por completo cuando me dirigió una última mirada, subiendo a la moto. — Como no montes, te dejaré atrás. —Advirtió.

Salí de mi trance, más roja que un tomate. Acaté su 'petición' en silencio, recordando el pervertido sueño que tuve mientras estaba inconsciente. _¿Cómo pude soñar una cosa así? _Estaba demasiado roja. Incluso llegué a pensar en tener fiebre, en que Vegeta me había contagiado, pero esa idea fue desechada instantáneamente. Era una pervertida, eso estaba claro como el agua. _Será un... un secreto_ admití internamente, con el corazón latiendo cual caballo de carreras. Estar rodeando a Vegeta con los brazos para no caerme de la moto era algo demasiado vergonzoso en ese instante y aún más tras recordar el rostro que tenía mientras estaba tumbado en el sofá. Débil.

—N-Nappa hizo un... gr-gran trabajo. —Me abofeteé mentalmente al tartamudear en una simple frase de 5 palabras. — Quiero decir, el motor va muy bien.

—¿Te dio por ser tartamuda o qué? —Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que podría verme por el espejo retrovisor.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante segundos. Segundos y minutos. Segundos, minutos y horas.

Dos horas y media abrazada a él. Era demasiado, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi sueño. Su cuerpo sin camisa y esa mirada tan profunda y a la vez tan vacía...

_Aunque no me sorprendo, las otras tías se quejaban de lo mismo._

Se sintió como un puñal directo al corazón, aunque lo ignoré y dejé que el viento golpease mi cara. Ya no tenía tanto miedo de viajar en moto, seguramente porque no ha habido ningún accidente hasta ahora.

Entonces, me permito cerrar los ojos unos instantes e imaginar lo que podría haber sido de mí sin aquellos padres que odiaban el no haber abortado. Seguramente tendría varias amigas con las que salir a centros comerciales, Lunch estaría en su pequeña etapa de rebeldía mientras pasábamos algún rato juntas, tendría un novio y mis padres lo aceptarían. Cada vez que llegara a casa, ellos me abrazarían. _"Estábamos preocupados por ti" _es lo que me habrían dicho de haber llegado un día tarde a casa, pero yo les sonreiría, diciéndoles que no me puede pasar nada porque estaba segura, porque ellos jamás lo permitirían. No me obligarían a casarme con alguien a quien apenas conozco y siempre estarían riendo conmigo. Iría a una buena universidad, viviría aquella vida alocada de universitarios y bebería hasta más no poder en las fiestas de inicio de curso. Tendría una piscina, iría a la playa y me lo pasaría genial.

El problema es que estuve a punto de creerme esa ilusión cuando, de pronto, Vegeta frena. Casi me estampo contra su dura espalda aunque logré mantener mi equilibrio con algo de confusión. Estábamos en la ciudad pero... ¿su casa no estaba casi a las afueras? Enarqué una ceja, intentando pensar qué demonios hacíamos en la ciudad.

—Bájate, no tengo todo el día. —Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar, pero me bajé con una mueca de dolor. La herida de mi rodilla se había abierto y ahora tenía más sangre que antes. — ¿Quién es tu médico de cabecera?

—¿Eh? —Estuve parpadeando durante muchísimo tiempo. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿A qué venía eso?

Murmuró algo por lo bajo, seguramente un _'__estúpida' _antes de continuar su camino hacia... ¿el hospital? Esto no me daba buena espina. ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de que yo no llevé a Lunch al hospital por esto mismo? Dios mío, llamarían a mi madre nada más verme. ¡Volvería a estar encerrada! Peor... moriría. Me torturaría lentamente por haber averiguado su afiliación mafiosa. Pocos eran los que conocían la existencia de Freezer, pero lamentablemente, yo era una de aquellas personas. Era frío y cruel, muy cruel. No sabía con exactitud en qué consistía su labor pero sí sabía que trabajaba para la mafia. Había oído algo de niños, pero no quise pensar más en eso y lo dejé en un tema aparte. También aparqué lo de mi madre, centrándome en solo una cosa: cómo escabullirme de ahí sin llamar la atención de Vegeta.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. —Advirtió con un duro tono de voz, sosteniéndome del brazo con fuerza. Solté un quejido, pero él me arrastró hacia el interior del hospital en contra de mi voluntad.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí...? —Estaba medio sonrojada, pero sacudí la cabeza e intenté buscar algún rostro conocido. No podía distraerme en algo tan urgente como esto. Lunch estaba bien... estábamos bien. Podíamos vivir allí hasta mis 18, estaba segura de ello.

—Cállate y sígueme. —Ordenó, colándose entre todas las personas que esperaban paciente —o impacientemente— a que les atendieran. Sin embargo, esto a Vegeta no le importó un bledo y siguió caminando por el blanco y estrecho pasillo, conduciéndonos hacia una sola puerta. Vegeta tocó con los nudillos, entrando sin permiso. ¿Acaso la privacidad ya pasó a la historia o qué?

Moví mis dedos entre ellos, con nerviosismo. ¿Y si el médico conocía a mi madre? Tal vez me llevara a 'casa'. Se lo contaría todo y yo acabaría suplicando... piedad.

—Entra. —Di dos pasos hacia el interior de la sala, incapaz de hablar. Vegeta estaba en el marco de la puerta, mirando a la enfermera que se encontraba sentada al otro lado del escritorio. Ésta dirigió una enorme sonrisa hacia, cómo no, el _donjuan _de la casa*. — Revísala. —Tan siquiera me miró con una sonrisa fingida, solo puso mala cara y le instó a pasar aunque él decidió quedarse en el mismo sitio.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Rueda los ojos con bastante fastidio. Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Resbalé. —Genial, otra mentira que añadir a la lista.

Asintió levemente, indicando que tomara asiento. Hizo las típicas revisiones de médicos, mirando si había fracturas o esguinces. Todo perfecto, excepto por las magulladuras que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

—Ponte blastoestimulina*, cicatrizará más rápido de esa manera. —Todo esto lo dijo mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, escribiendo la receta en un papel con una letra básicamente ilegible. Arrancó el papel del montoncito y me lo entregó con un humor de perros. Hizo un ademán de que me retirase, y así lo hice. No pude evitar apretujar la hoja con todas mis fuerzas.

Vegeta me había llevado al hospital por mis heridas, ¡estaba preocupado! Y eso me hacía sentir feliz, con mi corazón acelerado y muy emocionado. La felicidad que me embargó no cabía en mi pecho, estaba demasiado contenta con eso y confusa, sin embargo. ¿Por qué estaba contenta de que se hubiera preocupado por mí? _Porque te gusta... ¿tal vez? _Negué inmediatamente con mi cabeza. Eso era imposible, a mí no me va a gustar un tío como Vegeta y nunca podría pasar.

Nunca.

—Andando. —Salí de mis pensamientos en un santiamén, caminando cual autómata hacia la salida del hospital.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Fue la primera pregunta que salió de mis labios tras estar varios minutos en silencio. Al parecer, eso era lo único que hacíamos: estar callados.

Me miró de reojo, frunciendo su ceño antes de hablar—: Jelaiah me hubiera rebanado la cabeza de no haberlo hecho. —Se encogió de hombros, como si eso lo explicase todo aunque, en realidad, no lo hacía. ¿Por qué Jelaiah era tan... bipolar?

—No entiendo. —Puse un dedo índice sobre el mentón, adoptando la típica pose pensativa. — Tu madre es demasiado... ¿cambiante?

—Ch... —Exclamó su monosílabo favorito —lo dijo muchas veces mientras estaba enfermo—, reacio a responder.

Me crucé de brazos con molestia de que no quisiera explicarme nada. ¡Ni siquiera decía la verdad! ¿O sí? A lo mejor no le urgía mi salud, quizás era todo por su madre e incluso con esa frase en mente, yo seguía feliz.

Y, siendo típico de nosotros, volvió a surgir el silencio. No dijimos nada aún cuando subimos a la moto, acicalando mi exótico cabello azul sin nada que hacer.

Mientras Vegeta manejaba la moto con el ceño fruncido, yo puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y cerré los ojos. Sólo quería respirar hondo y... quedarme dormida.

Profundamente dormida, dándole un respiro a mis cansados ojos.

—¡Bulma! —Gritó por encima del tráfico una voz completamente conocida. Sentí unas manos cálidas sobre las mías, como si me sujetaran. Eso me instó a desperezarme y soltar un bostezo. Nada más abrir los ojos tuve que ahogar un grito.

—¡Dios! —Sujeté a Vegeta por la cintura, con algo de pavor. — ¿Qué... demonios?

—¿Por qué coño te has quedado dormida? —Alcé una ceja, aunque no podía verme. — En una moto. —Tragué saliva, soltando una risa nerviosa. La verdad es que no era muy normal eso de dormirte encima de una moto, teniendo en cuenta de que una vez que te soltaras...

—Yo... lo siento, no... —Empecé a balbucear como una niña pequeña, intentando disculparme en vano. — No sabía lo que hacía, pensé que era seguro y...

Negó con la cabeza, aún dándome la espalda. Ahora mismo puedo imaginarme su rostro con un ceño y los labios tan fruncidos que daría hasta miedo. Y eso no era bueno, definitivamente nada bueno.

Entonces, acelera. Lo hace tan rápido que me sostengo aún más a él, llegando a casa en varios minutos. ¿Que se saltó varios semáforos en rojo y casi atropella a una abuela? Nada, eso no es nada.

—De veras que lo siento, Vegeta. —Mis ojos brillan, ansiosos porque el se gire y me dedique alguna palabra bonita como _"no quería que te pasara nada"_, aunque lo único que me dice es un escueto 'ch' antes de ser embestido por una manada de... ¿familiares? Exacto, su tía Meray, Jelaiah y Tarble lo abrazan con fuerza, como si se hubiera ido a China a vivir durante 20 años.

—¡Vegeta! —Chilla una de ellas, quizás Meray. Sigue abrazándolo junto con Tarble porque Jelaiah se sacude la ropa, obligándose a forzar una sonrisa. — ¿Dónde has estado, querido?

—Pregúntaselo a Jelaiah. —La mira con reprobación, frunciendo el ceño un poco más relajado antes de subir escaleras arriba junto a Tarble.

Meray observa mi rostro con una pícara sonrisa. ¿Qué pasará por su mente? _Bueno, no sé, ¿quizás que has pasado toda una noche fuera con Vegeta y sin decir nada? _¡Pero era todo cosa de Jelaiah! Vegeta mismo lo había dicho.

—Ha sido todo cosa tuya, ¿no es cierto? —Jelaiah se hace la tonta, poniendo cara de sorpresa. _"¿Yo?" _es lo que dice su voz con un tono suave.

—Querida Bulma, ha sido simple casualidad.

—Dice que no me acerque a su hijo, pero nos obliga a estar juntos, sin embargo. —Ella también frunce el ceño y Meray ya ha desaparecido. ¿A lo mejor huele a enfado de Jelaiah? Puede. O puede que oliese a lasaña quemada, eso también podría ser.

—No te incumben mis razones para hacer esto.

_Te pillé._ —Así que admites que fue usted, ¿no es así? —Rueda los ojos, dándose por vencida. Bueno, no del todo. ¿Acaso esta mujer era bipolar? Vuelvo y pienso lo mismo, porque es lo único de lo que estoy segura en estos instantes. ¿Y por qué decía que no se dio del todo por vencida?

Fácil.

—¿Cómo están tus heridas? —Por eso mismo. Porque cambia de tema casi instantáneamente y, además, me lo pregunta como si de verdad estuviera preocupada. ¿Irá al psicólogo? Quizás sea lo más seguro. — Vegeta te llevó al hospital, ¿no? —Asentí con velocidad. Él tenía razón, Jelaiah lo mataría si no me hubiera llevado al hospital. _¿Decepcionada? A lo mejor creías que solo disimulaba, _me abofeteé mentalmente. No quería pensar en ello, me daban náuseas de recordar el dolor que sentí al despertarme en la ducha. Bueno, puede que fuera de no haber hecho realidad ese sueño. — Como sea, entra ya.

Di varios pasos hacia el interior de la casa, extrañada de no ver a Lunch, aunque decidí no preguntar. Al menos no a ella.

Subí las escaleras con dirección a... ¿a dónde? ¿A mi cuarto? ¡Si lo compartía con Vegeta! Y al parecer, Milk tampoco estaba. Yo necesitaba descansar y... ¿tendría que hacerlo en el cuarto d-no, en _nuestro _cuarto? Já. Y encima mañana volvería a ir a clase.

Con esos pensamientos me dirigí a mi nueva habitación, lanzándome de lleno hacia la acolchada cama doble. Bastó que cerrara los ojos para que me quedara profundamente dormida.

Eso sí, esta vez sin miedo a morir por caer de una moto.

* * *

_Donjuan de la casa_: Es una expresión que se usa mucho en mi ciudad, que significa algo como "el típico ligón" o algo parecido.

_Blastoestimulina_: Pomada que sirve, sobretodo, para moretones y heridas recientes.


	14. XIV-1: El rescate

_Siento la tardanza, pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de IS. Este se dividirá en dos partes y... bueno, ¡disfruten la lectura ^^!_

_**Disclaimer:** DBZ no es de mi propiedad, créditos a su respectivo creador._

* * *

_Piip, piip, piip._

_Piip, piip, piip._

_Piip, pi-_

—¡Por favor, que alguien apague ese maldito despertador! —Exclamé, sobando mis ojos con el brazo izquierdo. Tenía muchísimo sueño, tanto que, a pesar de haberme acostado sobre las seis de la tarde, dormí como un tronco hasta las seis de la mañana... exactamente esa hora.

—Joder, no me grites. —Respondió un somnoliento Vegeta. — ¿Sabes lo que es ir al instituto o qué?

—Sí, sí... —Bostecé sin siquiera poner una mano delante pero en fin, él estaba de espaldas a mí y yo estaba demasiado cansada como para ser educada. — La escuela... maldita sea. —Entonces, el despertador dejó de sonar y la cama se sintió más liviana. Vegeta se había levantado y se dirigía hacia el armario. Si iba a ducharse, definitivamente yo iría primero.

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño que teníamos en la habitación. Por supuesto, no era tan idiota como para olvidar coger la ropa y eso fue lo que hice: agarré la primera ropa que vi sobre mi mesa de noche —seguramente la haya dejado Milk ahí—, una toalla y cerré la puerta. Sonreí victoriosa, me encantaba ganar y no podía negar ese hecho.

Cerré la mampara de la ducha y abrí el grifo, intentando no recordar el accidente del día anterior. Aún tenía magulladuras pero después de ponerme la pomada con nombre raro, ya se me habían quitado la mayor parte de ellos. Suspiré ante el contacto de mi piel caliente por las sábanas contra el frío agua que caía desde la regadera. Apenas estaba enjabonándome cuando oí unos golpes en la puerta. Muy insistentes.

—¡Abre la maldita puerta, mujer! —Sí, ese era Vegeta. Su voz era completamente reconocible y, a decir verdad, sonaba muy enfadado. — ¡Ábrela o la tiraré abajo!

—¡No voy a abrir, estoy duchándome! —Casi podía jurar el imaginarme una vena hinchada en su frente con una cara del demonio. La situación me parecía divertida pero después de lo que hizo por mí llevándome al médico —y protegiéndome del _yonki_ de la otra vez—, decidí bañarme lo más rápido posible. Enjuagué mi cuerpo y mi lacio cabello azul, cerrando el grifo y volviendo a suspirar.

Era demasiado extraño que se hubiera callado, pero no le tomé importancia.

Abrí la mampara de la bañera y... ¡boom! Vegeta me acorraló en una de las paredes con azulejos. Yo estaba más roja que un tomate, tapando mis partes íntimas con demasiada vergüenza.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa, simio del infierno!? —Chillé, mirando hacia otro lugar que no fueran sus ojos. — ¡Déjame, ya estaba a punto de vestirme!

—Si te digo que echaré la puerta abajo... —Aspiró el olor de mi cuello. El jabón que yo usaba olía muy bien y puede que por eso lo cogiera de la ducha de Milk sin que se diera cuenta. — Es porque la echaré abajo. —Asentí, contrariada. Mi estómago estaba completamente revolucionado, moviéndose de un lado para otro con nervios que me provocaban inseguridad. Sólo podía tragar saliva y asentir a todo lo que decía. — ¿Ha quedado claro? —Volví a mover la cabeza en una respuesta afirmativa.

Sus manos volvieron a la posición original, dejándome espacio libre.

—Bien, ya lo sabes para la próxima.

Pude salir de la ducha con mis piernas temblando, cual gelatinas inestables. Cogí la ropa y cerré la puerta del baño con tanta suavidad que tuve que comprobar si la había cerrado de verdad. Me vestí en un santiamén y bajé las escaleras para desayunar. Apenas llevaba un mes en esta casa pero se sentía como si ya hubiera vivido aquí todo el tiempo. Quería ver a Lunch, olvidar ese incidente del baño e ir a clases. Todo como si fuera un día "normal", decente.

Al llegar a la sala del comedor, vi a todos menos a Lunch y Tarble.

—¿Dónde está Lunch? —Nada de buenos días, nada de formalidades. Quería ver a mi hermana y punto, eso es lo único que realmente importaba en esos momentos.

—Buenos días, querida. —Era la voz de Meray, y su sonrisa temblaba. Era sincera, sí, pero a la vez era demasiado falsa. — Lunch y Tarble ya se han marchado al colegio.

—¿Tan pronto? Ni siquiera se ha despedido de mí.

Milk tomó un sorbo de café, girándose hacia mí. Parpadeó varias veces, observando las cicatrices antes de soltar su taza y abrazarme. Todos los adultos estaban algo extraños pero ella y Goku no. _¿Qué esconden?_

—¡Bulma! —Exclamó. — ¡Cielos, estaba tan preocupada! ¿Vegeta te ha hecho algo? ¿No habrá sido su culpa lo de las heridas, no? —Negué con la cabeza, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada a Goku. Él se encogió de hombros. Sí, le tenía temor a Milk y nadie podría contradecir mi opinión. — Menos mal, ¡voy a decirle cuatro cosas! Por cierto, te has puesto la ropa que puse en tu mesa de noche. ¡Te queda espectacular! —Estaba algo abrumada por la gran cantidad de palabras que decía por segundo a lo que sólo asentí, sonriendo.

—¿Quieres chocolate? —Ofreció Goku, en un intento de ayuda. Volví a girar mi cabeza afirmativamente. Milk ya estaba echando fuego por los ojos pero decidió callarse y sentarse al lado de su querido Goku. Yo tomé asiento al otro lado de él, cogiendo el chocolate que me ofrecía.

—Gracias. —Mordí un trozo, saboreando el cielo. — ¡Está buenísimo! —Si esto fuera un manga, yo ya tendría corazones en los ojos. Estaba delicioso, era el mejor chocolate que había probado nunca pero eso no quitaba el mal sabor de no haber podido despedirme de Lunch. ¿Por qué no se habrá despedido de mí? _A lo mejor es por lo del parque acuático... quizás me odia por ello. _La verdad es que esos pensamientos no me ayudaban demasiado a recobrar un aceptable buen humor, por lo que me dediqué a desayunar en silencio.

De hecho, todos desayunaban sin decir ni mú. Miradas por aquí, otras por allá, un susurro, muecas... pero nadie decía nada. Era tremendamente sospechoso pero decidí quitarle importancia. Bueno, o eso intenté hacer hasta que Vegeta bajó por las escaleras. Hoy estaba diferente. Se puso una camisa blanca, dejándola por fuera de los pantalones, que eran un tanto holgados y de color negro. ¿Y su chaqueta? Dios mío, era también negra, pero sencilla. No llevaba esas típicas chaquetas de cuero de matones, no, sólo una chaqueta negra, ajustada y enormemente... _¡Bulma! ¡Por Dios y la Virgen! ¿¡En qué estás pensando!? Aparca el coche y céntrate en no llegar tarde al instituto. _Me reprendí mentalmente por esos pensamientos tan inusuales en mí. Vegeta provocaba una especie de revuelto en el estómago que ni siquiera yo sabía explicar qué era y porqué. Sólo sabía que por su culpa tenía ese tipo de 'malpensamientos'.

—Bulma, querida. —Ya llegaba la pesada de turno. — ¿Podrías dejar de comerte a Vegeta con los ojos y centrarte en desayunar? Apenas has tocado la comida desde que llegaste. —¿Acaso estaba preocupada porque comiera? No, ansiosa.

Justo cuando empecé a oír varios murmullos, estos cesaron de repente. Todas las miradas se centraron en mí y yo apenas podía respirar de los nervios. _¿Que yo qué? ¿¡Pero qué se ha creído!? ¡Vamos, ni que ella fuera una santa! Mala víbora, vieja, arrugada, gorda,..._ No pude parar de insultarla mentalmente, producto de la tremenda vergüenza que causó con su 'afortunado' comentario.

—Y-Yo... ¡n-no hago tal cosa! —Exclamé, levantándome de la mesa. Si antes estaba preocupada por Lunch, esto hacía que me olvidara de ella unos instantes, quitando mi tristeza y dejando paso a la humillación y mal humor.

Sin embargo, la única persona a la miraba con extrema vergüenza era la misma que se reía a carcajadas.

—¡Vegeta! —Regañó Milk. Al parecer, ella sí me entendía. Y menos mal que lo hacía. — Vamos, Bulma. Te prestaré un bolso antes de ir a recoger el tuyo a tu antigua casa.

Tragué saliva, incómoda por lo que dijo pero me limité a asentir. Ambas subimos las escaleras en completo silencio, dejando al sonriente —y no de buena forma— Vegeta, abajo. Seguramente Meray ya estará atosigándolo con preguntas de... bueno, "ese" tipo.

Entré en el cuarto de Milk, siguiéndola a paso lento. Me tendió en la mano un pequeño bolso marrón en el que cabía, perfectamente, una libreta y un par de bolígrafos. Lo acepté de mala gana.

—Siento que Jelaiah sea así. —_Yo también lamento que te disculpes tú en vez de ella, _pensé.

—Lo siento, es mi culpa. Yo... —Carraspeé, incómoda. — Ayer pasaron muchas cosas, es todo.

Me sonrió con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Estaba pensando mucho, y eso no era bueno.

—¿Entonces te gusta Vegeta? —Abrí los ojos como platos, a pesar de esperarme esa pregunta. Agité los brazos tan fuerte como pude.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo... no! ¡Para nada! —Cada palabra atropellaba a la siguiente. Parecía una analfabeta, o algo así. La verdad es que no me gustaba, ¿no? Eso era imposible. — Es un enano pesado, engreído, chulo, feo, mujeriego...

—Ya, Bulma. —Si fuera por mí, hubiera seguido diciendo malos adjetivos de él pero Milk me interrumpió con esas dos palabras. — No te preocupes, ¡te apoyo en todo!

—¡Ya te he dicho que no es así! —Insistí. ¿Por qué creía que me gustaba? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mal bicho que es Vegeta? Exactamente igual que su madre. — Además, ¿por qué no están ni Lunch ni Tarble?

La sonrisilla maliciosa de Milk había desaparecido, poniéndose —extrañamente— nerviosa.

—Eh... ¿Lunch y Tarble? —Asentí, esperando una buena explicación. — Eh... ¡Oh, mira qué tarde es! —Apenas pude alcanzar a parpadear antes de ver cómo salía corriendo de esa incómoda situación. Bueno, después de todo, sí que era tarde. _Salvada por un reloj, Milk _pero las dos sabíamos que se lo preguntaría más adelante. Y que no se iba a librar tan fácilmente.

¿Por qué nadie quería decirme nada?

Me resigné a bajar las escaleras con poca información sobre la situación actual, sosteniendo el bolso con mi mano izquierda. Dentro pude encontrar una pequeña libreta y dos bolígrafos: uno azul y otro negro. Bien, tampoco es que pudiera pedir algo más.

—Mira por dónde vas, pervertida.

—¿¡Perdona!? —Exclamé, chocando con la profunda mirada de Vegeta.

—Pervertida. —Repitió, como si fuera sorda.

Los colores se me subieron a la cara.

—¡N-No soy una pervertida!

—Tu mirada no decía lo mismo. —Estuve a punto de replicarle con malas palabras, pero volvió a acorralarme en una de las paredes. Casi podía sentir el latido de su corazón, calmado. El mío era completamente diferente: nervioso, agitado, desbocado.

—Y-Ya basta... D-deja de a-acorralarme en todos los l-lugares... —Aparté mi mirada de la suya, con el pulso a cien.

Como no dijo nada y tampoco hizo ademán de alejarse, decidí tomar las riendas de la situación, intentando empujarle. Mal hecho, parecía una piedra inamovible, ¡ni un centímetro! ¿Acaso era superman o qué?

Se acercó cada vez más a mí y yo no podía dejar de temblar. Incluso mi bolso terminó por caerse, aunque yo rogué porque no se hubiera roto. No era mío, después de todo.

—¡E-Esto es co-completamente inmortal! —Solté, de la nada. — ¿Q-Qué se supone que estás...?

Y sentí un calor abrasador inundar mis labios.

¡Vegeta me estaba besando!

Ya podía venir Kami aquí mismo y darme un pellizco o incluso electrocutarme, que no iba a despertar de esta ensoñación. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba durmiendo de nuevo, cierto? Como ayer en casa de Nappa. Sí, eso debía ser.

Tenía que ser así, porque... porque en la vida real yo no estaría tan agitada, mucho menos emocionada. ¿Por qué mi corazón palpitaba con alegría? Me sentía mejor que cuando un atleta ganaba las Olimpiadas. Me sentía victoriosa, excitada. Por un instante, estaba de todo menos confusa pero de repente un balde frío me cayó encima —no literalmente, claro.

¿Qué hacía Vegeta besándome? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quería jugar con mis sentimientos?

Ya ni siquiera estaba dándome un beso. Ahora era yo la que seguía impregnada en esa idea. De hecho, debió terminar hace rato pero le divertía mi expresión... o eso parecía.

—¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? —Salté. Todos mis instintos habían disparado su alerta inminente, el peligro estaba latente. — ¡Primero me insultas y ahora me besas!

Ladeó una malévola sonrisa.

—Es divertido jugar contigo. —Apreté los puños, conteniendo mis ganas de darle una bofetada para no ser maleducada. — Sí, es demasiado divertido. Podría acostumbrarme.

—Eres... eres lo peor. —Me agaché para recoger el bolso prestado por Milk, mirándole con furia. — ¡Te odio!

—El sentimiento es mutuo, mujer.

—¡Y no me llames mujer! —Estaba demasiado alterada. — Que te jodan, Vegeta... —Murmuré su nombre antes de irme de allí cagando leches. Apenas tuve tiempo para acomodar mi cabello y dejarle solo, mas no pude impedir que sostuviera mi brazo.

¿Por qué demonios hacía esto? Llegaríamos tarde al instituto.

—Cuidado —advirtió. Perdón, amenazó. — No querrás que esa frase se invierta.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Y se me aceleraba el corazón por un estúpido beso? No, no le iba a dar ese gusto. Yo jamás le daría el placer de saber que toda chica puede caer rendida a sus pies; no. Yo no. Los dos lo sabíamos.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Vegeta? —Suspiré. No podía soportar más sus estúpidos insultos y estos actos tan... tan fuera de sí. Yo no me merecía esto, no después de haber sufrido tanto por querer tener una vida normal y corriente. — ¿Por qué _me_ haces esto?

Se encogió de hombros, sin soltar su agarre de muñeca. Maldición, yo no era un juguete. ¡Era una persona, pero a él le importaba una mierda eso!

—Porque quiero y puedo. —Miré el reloj de la pared antes de volver a clavar mi vista en sus ojos. ¿Dónde estaba ese Vegeta que me había salvado de un drogadicto? ¿Dónde quedaba esa pequeña humanidad que aún formaba parte de él? ¿Dónde? Intenté buscarla en su mirada, pero no había nada. Vacío.

Entonces, todos mis instintos de alerta se apagaron. Estaba segura de que él podía y quería hacerlo, estaba segura de que sería capaz de llegar a más... pero también sabía, en el fondo de mi corazón, que nunca me haría daño.

—Escúchame bien, Vegeta. —Pude notar cierto movimiento en sus ojos, indicándome la sorpresa al ver mi voz tan calmada. — Yo... no sé porqué eres tan repentinamente cruel conmigo pero no voy a hacerte daño, ¿entiendes? —Mordí mi labio inferior. — Yo no lo haré.

¿Acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco? Yo misma había dicho lo que menos debería, pero mi corazón casi salta de emoción al ver un imperceptible brillo en sus ojos, aunque fue tan rápido que por un momento pensé el haberlo imaginado. _Es real, Bulma. Todo esto es real. _Algo dentro de mí me indicaba que esto era lo correcto.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo. A la mierda el instituto, joder, ¡a la mierda todo! Sólo sabía que Vegeta me importaba, quizás demasiado. Por alguna razón desconocida, pero me importaba.

Vegeta me separó de él con un movimiento brusco.

—No sé qué clase de droga has tomado para desayunar, pero estás completamente loca. —_Sí, eso ya me lo esperaba._ — Si crees que esto es así, estás muy equivocada.

—No lo estoy.

—Lo estás. Y déjame decirte una cosa. —Me atrajo hacia él, jalando de mi brazo. — Si no te alejas, jugaré contigo hasta romperte el corazón.

—Eres tú el que me está provocando todo el tiempo, Vegeta.

—Tú eres la que me provoca, mujer. —_Mierda, creo que he perdido el sentido de la cordura. _— Y si crees que no aprovecharé cada jodida erección que tenga por tu culpa, es porque eres tonta.

_¿Dijo la palabra prohibida? _Sí, la dijo. _¡Y dijo que le encendía, que le ponía muchísimo! _También mencionó algo de eso.

Mordí mi labio inconscientemente. Esto no debería estar pasando, ¿verdad? Sólo había admitido que me gustaba Vegeta, que había dicho muchas tonterías y que me ponía. Vegeta sacaba ese lado que, para mí, era completamente desconocido. Y quería conocerlo, pero sólo con Vegeta.

—Hazlo. —_¿Qué has dicho, Bulma? _— Hazlo. —Repetí. _No me lo puedo creer, ¡te estás condenando a ti misma, Bulma! _Cierto, mi mente tenía razón pero... ¿quién dice que estuviera de acuerdo con ella? Mis impulsos sólo me decían que lo hiciera. Que le provocara más y más.

—¿Acaso estás tan caliente que me acabas de pedir que te folle? —Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado. Esta no era yo, era otra Bulma. ¿Dónde coño está Bulma White? La razonable Bulma White, que nunca pierde el control. — Joder. —Hizo que soltara el bolso de Milk, agarrándome del pelo. Su beso fue brusco, demandante y demasiado sexy. ¿¡Qué infiernos pasaba conmigo hoy!? ¿Y qué pasaba con Vegeta, joder? ¿Qué nos pasaba? Esto era algo fuera de mi control. De hecho, por más que intentara recobrar la cordura y tratar de poseer una mente sana... no podía. Simplemente me dejaba llevar aunque no quisiera —pero quiero.

Me bajó los pantalones con urgencia. Genial, esto era demasiado hasta para mí. _¿Y así iba a ser mi primera vez? Qué mal estamos... _

—Chicos... —Carraspeó alguien con fuerza. Era la tía de Vegeta, Meray. Se notaba un tanto avergonzada por ver algo extremadamente humillante.

—Mierda. —Vegeta golpeó la pared con fuerza mientras yo subía mis pantalones con rapidez. — ¿Qué quieres?

Me miró de reojo, con una mirada pícara pero yo apenas pude decir algo. Estaba roja a más no poder, así que apenas alcancé a sacudir la cabeza y ver cómo Meray desaparecía de la nada, sin mencionar palabra alguna.

—Por Kami. —Suspiré, llevándome una mano al corazón. — ¡T-Todo es por tus arrebatos calientes!

—¿Por los míos? ¡Acabas de pedirme que te follara aquí y ahora! —Volví a sonrojarme por aquellas palabras. ¿Tan santa era?

—¡Porque tú me dijiste lo de tu erección, enano pervertido! —Me incliné ligeramente hacia él, con los brazos en forma de jarra y echando chispas por los ojos.

—¡Tú sí que eres una pervertida, además de una vulgar mujer! —Suspiré, tratando de relajarme. — ¡Idiota!

—¿¡A quién le dices idiota, idiota!?

—Wow, sí que parecéis una pareja de verdad. —Instantáneamente, Vegeta y yo miramos al bocazas. Era Goku, con una mano en la nuca y una gotita de sudor en la frente.

—¡No somos una pareja! —Replicamos a la vez. Volvimos a mirarnos y otra vez esos rayos y truenos sonando cual película de terror.

Alcé mi mentón hacia arriba, marchándome con indignación, no sin antes recoger el bolso de Milk.

_¿Una pareja? ¡Ni que ese estúpido mono arrogante pudiera llegar a gustarme! Antes me mato. _Y con esos pensamientos empecé a recorrer las escaleras y algunos pasillos hasta llegar al jardín trasero. Allí se encontraba Milk, con el deportivo rojo y esperándonos: a mí y a Goku. Yo seguía roja de furia.

—¿Bulma? —Inquirió, quizás con algo de miedo a preguntar.

—Ese idiota... ¡Pero qué se ha creído! —Exclamé, subiéndome en el asiento del copiloto y cerrando la puerta algo más fuerte de lo que debería. No dijo nada más, simplemente esperó a que Goku montara y arrancó.

El viaje había sido corto. Milk puso música _pop_ y así de 'silencioso' fue el largo recorrido hasta el instituto. Quiera o no, llegaría tarde y todo por culpa de Vegeta. Siempre metiendo sus narices en donde no debe, ¡já! Y encima dice que le pongo... _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. ¡Casi lo hacéis allí mismo! Usad al menos un cuarto o el baño... _Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran esos? No, definitivamente Vegeta quedaría en un quinto plano hasta que volviera a encontrármelo. No más Vegeta por hoy, ¡ni nunca!

_..._

—Señorita Ox, llega usted tarde. —Indicó el profesor, con un dedo índice en su reloj de muñeca. — Oh, ¿y la puntual señorita White también? —Agaché la cabeza, aunque sin hacer algún ademán de disculpa. — Id al despacho del director. —Suspiré. ¿Acaso su novia le dejó o qué? _Cielos, todo por culpa de ese mono arrogante... Nunca deja de fastidiarme._

Paseé junto a Milk hasta el pasillo. A decir verdad, casi no podía recordar dónde estaba el despacho. Quiero decir, si ibas allí era por cosas malas y yo no podía —ni debía— hacerlas. No hasta ahora. ¿Me regañarán? No, Milk y Goku también serían regañados y dudo que hagan eso.

Tragué saliva, dejando que Milk abriera la puerta del despacho para entrar tras de mí. Se cerró con un ligero "_clip_", pero eso sólo aumentó mi inseguridad.

—D-Director Roshi... —Balbuceé, leyendo su nombre en la pieza metálica de su mesa. Al parecer tenía una tortuga gigante en una de las esquinas del despacho, un bastón lila y unas gafas de sol. _Tiene pinta de raro._

Al parecer, Milk y yo pensamos lo mismo pues nos miramos con ganas de no reír. Por suerte, lo logramos, aunque se me escapó un bufido que disimulé con tos.

—¿Director? —Inquirió Milk, alzando una ceja. El mismo viejo se había quedado tonto mirándonos los pechos. Yo me quedé callada, a diferencia de Milk que puso ambas manos sobre la mesa. — ¡Señor Director, deje de mirarnos las tetas!

—¿Qué ha dicho, joven?

—¡Que deje de buscarnos las chuletas! —Tapé la boca de Milk con una mano, sonriendo falsamente. — Porque no estamos aquí por copiar, y eso.

Carraspeó, algo inseguro de lo que creyó oír por parte de Milk pero habló, de todas formas—: ¿Qué hacéis aquí, bonitas?

Parpadeé.

—¿Bonitas?

—Chicas, perdón. La edad. —No me tragué nada pero le dejé continuar. Después de todo, era el director. — Ah, imagino que llegasteis tarde, ¿no?

Asentimos.

—Bueno, os quedaréis después de clases en el aula de cul-castigos. —_¡Qué viejo más verde! A saber qué hará con esa tortuga. Pobre. _Suspiré, ladeando la cabeza hacia Milk. Me gustaba la idea tan poco como a ella pero Jelaiah me pagaba el instituto y tenía que cumplir con los castigos, pero ella no se lo merecía.

—¿Podría quedarme yo por las dos? Fue mi culpa que llegáramos las dos tarde. —Lo meditó unos segundos. Bueno, como parecía un viejo verde, lo único que hice fue agacharme ligeramente. Un brillo de perversión "viejuna" apareció en su mirada. La sangre estaba saliendo de su nariz. — ¡Po-Por supuesto que sí, señorita White! Faltaba más.

Le sonreí, antes de salir por la puerta junto a Milk.

¿Acaso tendría que ser así de ahora en adelante? Espero que no, sólo lo hice porque Milk no se lo merecía y punto.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Inquirió, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y agarrándome de la mano. No estaba enfadada sino más bien agradecida, quizás porque a Goku no lo castigarían —su profesor estará de buen humor— y eso le quitaría tiempo. O quizás porque la idea de estar en el aula de castigos siendo nueva era algo poco prometedor. Sí, eso daría mucho de qué hablar y lo sé por los chismosos de mis compañeros.

—No te lo merecías. —Justifiqué, encogiéndome de hombros. — Si no hubiera sido por mí, estarías ya en clase.

—Gracias, ¡eres la mejor amiga que una podría tener! —Sonrió, tomándome de las manos. _¿Mejor amiga...? ¿Me considera su amiga, entonces? _Mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad. Definitivamente tener una amiga alegraría todos mis días. Sí, eso me hizo sentir feliz. — Pero... ¿crees que podremos entrar en clase ahora?

—No. A lo mejor Goku está fuera también. —Se sonrojó, pero no hizo nada para negarlo.

—Creo que le tocaba con Piccolo. —Negué con la cabeza, ese era uno de los profesores más horribles de todo el instituto. — Pero hoy no vino, tenía otros asuntos. —_¿Piccolo no vino? ¡Cielos! ¿¡Por qué no podré tener biología los lunes!? _Resignada, caminé junto a Milk hasta el patio trasero. Allí estaban todos los que tenían hora libre. Jamás había visto que Piccolo faltara, así que debía de ser bastante grave o simplemente se hartó de soportarnos tanto tiempo.

En efecto: estaban todos los de la clase A, incluyendo a Goku. Mi amiga —qué bien sonaba en mi cabeza— corrió junto a él pero yo me quedé algo alejada, pensativa. ¿Cómo sería el aula de castigos? Solo esperaba que no hubiera gente demasiado... rarita, porque me arrepentiría. Por muy amiga que me considerara Milk, tampoco iba a hacer esto siempre.

Entonces, sonó la campana. ¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo? Al parecer, sí. Lástima, quizás el retraso de clase fue mayor del que creía.

Vi la cara decepcionada de Milk cuando se separó de Goku, pero no hice nada para reconfortarla. ¿Qué podía decir? No sabía nada de ese tema y por mucho que supiera, ahora dormía con un mono insoportable. _¡No más Vegeta, Bulma!_ Regañó mi mente, a lo que respondí con una mueca desagradable.

—Qué pena... supongo que sí llegamos muy tarde. —Asentí, entrando a los pasillos llenos de gente. — ¿Qué te toca ahora?

—Umm, creo que Literatura, ¿y a ti?

—Buff... economía. —Me burlé un poco de ella con una risa, pero se fue echando humo._ Vaya, igual de bipolar que Jelaiah. _Será herencia familiar, aunque ella se apellida Ox... ¿Cuántos misterios más habrá en esta familia?

_..._

El timbre de última hora acaba de sonar. Todos los estudiantes salen corriendo de las clases para largarse ya. Otros esperan a alguien, y otros simplemente se quedan hablando con los profesores —los más pringados—. A diferencia de mí, que voy a la sala de los castigos. Ninguno de mis compañeros ha oído sobre ese sitio y, si han ido, no han hablado de ello. ¿Será tan malo como parece? Dios, quizás nunca debería haberme ofrecido voluntaria por las dos. ¡Tendría más horas de castigo!

Caminé por un pasillo vacío, algo tenebroso. Al fondo había una puerta de cristal con un letrero en grande que decía "Castigos" y abajo un graffiti con garabatos ilegibles. ¿Qué clase de seres monstruosos vivirán ahí? Bueno, quizás alguno esté todos los días metido pero lo más probable es que la mayoría estén uno o dos días, como yo.

Empujé la puerta —no tenía manillar— y abrí mis ojos como platos. Era relativamente normal, quitando el hecho de que al fondo se veía más el humo de los cigarrillos que a las personas, aunque los más cercanos a la puerta estaban escuchando música o parecido. No había muchas chicas, pero eso tampoco me reconfortaba.

—¿Bulma? —Mencionó alguien. — ¿Eres tú, Bulma? —Ah, sí, parecía ser la voz de Yamcha.

—¿S-Sí? —Respondí, no muy segura. Lo único que recordaba de él era lo mal que le había dejado cuando me escapé de casa. — ¿Yamcha?

—Sí, aquí. —Alzó su mano. Estaba en una de las esquinas, cerca de la puerta. Me acerqué a él, aunque no me gustara demasiado la idea: mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer, la verdad. No es que fuera malo, pero no tenía otra razón por la que estar a su lado. — Qué raro verte por aquí.

Fruncí los labios. Creo que eso estaba más que claro, pero me limité a asentir.

—Un poco. —Miré de reojo la sala. Todo normal. — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Te vi entrar con Milk y Goku. —No respondió, pero sí que me interesó eso. — Yo también llegué tarde, mi hermano pequeño estaba enfermo.

Hermano pequeño = hermana pequeña = Lunch = mierda.

Era una ecuación sencilla. Me había olvidado de Lunch porque era una mala hermana, así de fácil. Era una cruel y retorcida hermana mayor que se olvidaba de la razón por la cual se escapó de casa y huyó a casa de Milk. Me merecía veinte bofetadas por descuidada, era una imbécil. Toda mi vida debería centrarse en Lunch, no en mí. Ella era la que tenía oportunidades de estudiar, de tener un trabajo digno y de ser feliz, no yo: para mí no había remedio, pero sí para ella. Desde que llegué, todo se ha vuelto extraño. Tras el accidente de la moto, no he vuelto a ver a Lunch y eso me preocupaba. Nadie, ni siquiera Meray o Jelaiah, me querían decir algo. ¡Y Milk también sabía del asunto! Pero no soltaban nada, parecían tumbas.

—¿Bulma? —Volví a parpadear, con lentitud.

—¿Sí, Yamcha? —Traté de no volver a sumirme en mis pensamientos, pero era realmente complicado. Hice caso omiso a mi subconsciente, así que me centré en la charla con Yamcha. Era simpático y me resultaba relativamente sencillo hablar con él. Sí, era agradable y podría llegar a caerme bien.

—Creo que sólo deberíamos estar 20 minutos en la sala. Tampoco es que fuera muy grave lo de llegar tarde.

Miré su reloj de muñeca. En efecto, ya han pasado 21 minutos y podíamos marcharnos. A diferencia de él, yo hoy cumplía parte de mi castigo y mañana el de Milk.

Me acompañó hasta la salida, pero se sorprendió más que yo de ver a Milk esperándome allí con cara apurada. Decidió que era mejor despedirse, así que me dio un beso en la mejilla —fue tan sorprendente que terminé algo sonrojada— y se marchó. Yo me acerqué a Milk.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No sé cómo decírtelo sin que te enfades, de verdad. —Eso me exasperaba.

—No me enfadaré.

Era una completa mentira. Estaba casi segura de que se trataba de Lunch y que terminaría cabreada por no decírmelo. No sé cómo, pero lo presentía.

Respiró hondo, antes de hablar—: Es Lunch, Bulma. —Mordió su labio inferior. — Yo... quería contártelo pero no me dejaban. Decían que solucionarían el problema pero...

—¡Dime, Milk, dímelo ya! —Exigí, demasiado nerviosa como para poder decir algo más.

—Tu madre la retiene en casa.

Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—Dijo que tenías 3 días. —_¿3 días para qué?_ — Bueno, sólo tienes 10 minutos. Si no vas, la matará.

* * *

_Síp, síp. Aquí tienen. La espera ha sido larga pero no se pueden quejar: ¡MÁS DE 5000 PALABRAS! Sí, es el capítulo más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida como escritora, así que no se quejen y esperen la segunda parte (?)_

_Gracias a _celestia carito_ y _Juniver_ por sus comentarios :3 Me animan muchísimo a seguir con la historia._


	15. XIV-2: El rescate

_¡Hola, hola! Me he tardado un par de días pero como es la segunda parte, no podía dejarlo estar durante mucho tiempo (?)_

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no es de mi propiedad. Créditos a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

—¿Cómo que tengo 10 minutos? —Estaba sudando. No, estaba temblando de miedo, de nervios. ¿Cómo que mi madre tenía a Lunch? ¡Eso era imposible, maldición! — ¡Dijiste que tenía 3 días!

—Bulma, cálmate. —_¿Que me calme? ¡Quiere matar a mi hermana! _A pesar de mi alteración interna, sólo apareció mi habitual tic de nervios: el de mover la ceja hacia arriba y hacia abajo. — Yo... sólo... Lunch salió al jardín con Tarble. Cuando él regresó y no vimos a Lunch nos contó que apareció una señora que decía ser la madre de Lunch, y que ella se fue.

Abrí mi boca en forma de 'o', sin decir nada más. Pensaba, mi máquina de vapor estaba recalentándose mientras yo pensaba una y otra vez cómo mierdas salir de ese marrón.

Porque era un _gran_ marrón.

—Lo siento, ¡debería haberles vigilado! —La sostuve por los hombros, mirándola fijamente. Podría haberle gritado y recriminado lo que no hizo pero eso dejaría a Lunch en la misma situación que ahora. Cabrearme, llorar o hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera ir a esa maldita casa no solucionaría nada. Absolutamente nada y eso es lo que tenía que hacer: arreglar la situación. Joder, era Lunch. ¡Es mi hermana!

—No pasa nada. —Mentira. Más y más mentiras. — Iré a buscarla, estoy segura de que mi madre no le hará nada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque... —_Si imaginara otra cosa, no podría soportarlo. _— Tengo fe.

Me dio una corta sonrisa, tomándome de la mano. A pesar de que intentara tranquilizarme, no lo hacía. No podía pensar con claridad, mi mente estaba atascada en la imagen de Lunch. De su sonrisa, la que me dedicó cuando me vio entrar por la puerta de casa. _Voy a ir. Te lo prometo, Lunch._

—Iré.

—Llamaré a Vegeta y Goku.

—No. Esto es algo que debo hacer sola. —Se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero continué hablando. — Nadie irá conmigo, no quiero involucrar a ninguna persona más en esto, es muy peligroso.

No le di tiempo a responder, pues fui corriendo hacia su coche y —gracias a dios que tenía las llaves puestas— arranqué. Salí volando como alma que lleva el diablo hasta mi antigua casa. Algo se instaló en mi pecho y sabía que era un mal augurio. Nada bueno podía salir viniendo de mi madre pero... ¿por qué mi padre no estaba involucrado? ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto? No tenían razones para secuestrarla, ellos siempre habían adorado a su hija menor. Era la luz que iluminaba sus días, así como el mío. Ellos... estaba segura de que no la tocarían jamás. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de persona carecería de humanidad total? Era imposible. Lunch era el último trozo de corazón y sentimientos que tenían mis padres, y eso era lo único que podía creer al cien por cien.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía bien lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes: ¿furia, dolor, angustia? ¿Dudas, nervios? Desconocía los sentimientos o emociones que me inundaban, sólo necesitaba saber que todos eran malos y muy tóxicos. Necesitaba quitarme la inseguridad urgentemente. Necesitaba saber que Lunch estaba bien. Sólo eso.

—¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señorita! —Gritó alguien, haciendo que parase de repente. El vehículo quedó a centímetros del policía que estaba llamando mi atención con mala cara. — ¿Sabe usted a cuánta velocidad iba?

Negué con la cabeza, moviendo mis dedos. ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Maldición, apenas me quedaban unas manzanas para llegar a casa!

—Casi a 180 km/h. Voy a tener que multarla por exceso de velocidad.

—¡Hágalo ya! —Exigí, ganándome otra multa por, 'supuestamente', faltas de respeto a la autoridad. Me cago en la autoridad y en ese policía, entonces.

—Tendrá que pagar los 1.600$ en menos de un mes o la meteremos presa durante varios días. —_¿Me está vacilando o qué? Dios... ¡no podría haber peor oportunidad!_

_Tienes 10 minutos._

Mierda.

Miré el reloj que estaba incorporado en el coche. Ya habían pasado 7 minutos y medio y, a tener en cuenta lo puntual que era mi madre, tenía menos de 4 minutos para llegar a casa. Esto era malo, esto era demasiado malo. Joder.

—Sí, venga, hasta luego. —Dicho esto, arranqué el coche y el policía se quitó mientras yo manejaba como loca hasta casa. Genial, 2 minutos.

Aparqué en una esquina cercana a mi antigua casa, pero tenía que ir corriendo si no quería que mi madre la matara. Aunque... ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo de que llegara a matar a Lunch a pesar de que estaba tan segura de que no lo haría? ¿Por qué?

Sacudí mi cabeza, empezando a correr frenéticamente aunque después de dos segundos paré. Frené en seco y casi me estampo contra una farola pero, por suerte, no fue así.

¿Qué se supone que haría dentro de casa? ¿Gritar y exigir que liberasen a Lunch? No. No lograría nada con gritar, mi madre se volvería loca y... joder, ¿acaso no está loco el mundo? Todos están majaretas pero soy la única a la que le toca sufrir esas consecuencias, ¿por qué? ¿Fui tan mala en el pasado que no podía empezar a tener una vida normal? Ahora mismo, mi propio mundo se derrumbaba y ni siquiera había empezado a construirlo. Era como el boceto de un castillo que, de un día para otro, ya no está. Tenía la ilusión de criar a Lunch yo misma... qué estúpida fui al imaginar tales tonterías. ¿De verdad pude creer que todo saldría bien?

—¡Deténgase ahora mismo! —Gritó el mismo policía de antes, aunque yo ya estaba quieta. Temblando de terror, de pánico, pero quieta. No moví ningún músculo, no podía. Estaba paralizada sin siquiera haber entrado en aquella horrible casa. ¿Y si hubiera abierto las puertas, qué? Encontraría a Lunch... pero no quería imaginar cómo pues cuando intentaba hacerlo, mi mente bloqueaba las imágenes. _Gracias, subconsciente. _— Deme su nombre y primer apellido.

Giré mi cuerpo hacia el policía, con la mandíbula tensa.

¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Huir? No. Seguramente me seguiría hasta casa y la rodearía, mamá se sentiría atrapada y Lunch dejaría de existir en este mundo. Tenía que... tenía que hacer algo. ¿Pero el qué?

—... —Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire. — Bulma... White. —Conseguí que mi voz no temblara al pronunciar esas dos palabras, pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas.

—La noto muy tranquila después de haber huido de la autoridad. —Mordí mi labio inferior. Pasé una mano por mi cabello, intentando pensar en algo. — Señorita White, queda usted detenida.

_¿Qué?_

Acababa de decir que estaba detenida. No, no, no. Mal, todo mal. ¡Joder, joder!

—No... no puede hacer eso. —Repliqué, zafando mis manos de su agarre. Pretendía ponerme las esposas. — ¡No puede hacer eso, mi hermana morirá! —Exclamé. Me importaba una mierda todo.

—Deje de inventar excusas y ponga las manos en alto.

_Bulma, Bulma... ¿por qué no seguiste corriendo? _No lo sabía. Sinceramente, pensé que debería meditar lo que haría antes de entrar. Otra estupidez que le podría costar la vida a Lunch.

—Por favor. —Supliqué, pero no hizo efecto.

Entonces, justo antes de que colocara las esposas en mis manos, apareció el dúo de oro: Goku y Milk.

—¡Eh, alguien ha robado mi bolso! —Chilló Milk, dándole un empujoncito a Goku para que corriera con el bolso —que no tenía ninguno, pero el policía no se enteraba— y consiguiera llamar la atención del policía. Sí, lo logró. El policía, muy pesadamente, soltó las esposas y se fue corriendo tras el "ladrón", dejando vía libre para que pudiera volvier a correr hacia mi antigua casa —muy odiada, por cierto.

_No voy a llegar a tiempo, no voy a llegar... maldita sea._

Sí, definitivamente la carrera que me pegué cuando Lunch estaba herida fueron efectos secundarios de aquella extraña pastilla porque... bueno, ¿cómo explicar lo mala que era corriendo en este momento? A ver, no era muy deportista pero, en fin... ¿la adolescencia?

Sacudí sla cabeza, concentrándome en correr. Apenas me quedaban dos manzanas, y eso era a lo mucho. Casi podía sentir la agonía de Lunch y la locura de mi madre, podía notar cómo mi propio corazón latía tan rápido con la impresión de poder salirse en cualquier momento. _Venga, sólo un par de pasos más... _Solté un jadeo cuando pude apoyar sus manos en la puerta doble de su hogar, bueno, _ex-hogar_. Sí, ahora sólo necesitaba fuerzas para romper esa maldita puerta.

—¡Abre! —Grité. No era tan fuerte como para echar la puerta abajo. — ¡Abre, maldita sea, déjame entrar! ¡Sé que he llegado a tiempo! —Volví a alzar la voz, causando que algunos mirones me observaran de maneras muy extrañas. Parecía una loca salida del psiquiátrico, pero no les culpaba. — ¡La tiraré, te lo juro!

Un ligero 'clip' se oyó antes de que abrieran la puerta. Era mi madre, con una cara tan relajada que daba incluso miedo.

—¿Dónde está Lunch?

—Querida, has llegado a tiempo. —Jaló de mi brazo, empujándome hacia el interior de la tétrica casa. Ya no habían mirones, ahora estaba mi madre con una cínica sonrisa en la cara. — ¿Café?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Sígueme, Lunch quiere verte.

Mi corazón se paró cuando empecé a caminar detrás de mi madre, pensando en mi hermana. ¿Cómo estaría ahora? ¿Herida, feliz, triste? Puse una mano sobre el pecho, entrando en una sala que no conocía. ¿Una puerta oculta o algo así?

—¿Pero qué... qué coño es esto?

—Bienvenida a mi laboratorio, querida Bulma.

—¿¡Dónde está Lunch!?

Negó con su dedo, como si esto fuera una maldita película de terror. Yo sólo quería comprobar su estado vital, maldita sea... saber que estaba bien. ¿Era pedir mucho?

—Oh, aquí está Lunch. —Señaló con el mismo dedo índice hacia una ventana de cristal a prueba de balas, donde había una salita sin muebles. Sólo estaba Lunch. Corrí hacia la ventana, pegando mis manos en ella. Empecé a golpearla, pero no me escuchó o hizo ademán alguno de haberlo hecho. — No puede verte ni oírte. —Era incapaz de hablar. — Ha estado ahí desde que me la llevé. Dijo que vendrías a salvarla... pobre.

—Po... —Empecé, con un tono de voz tan bajo que mi madre apenas escuchó algo. — ¿Pobre?

—Por supuesto. —Sonrió, otra vez. — Llegaste 15 segundos tarde y eso cuesta muy caro, ¿sabes? Tú me has costado mucho dinero, pero si la mato podré ganar todo lo que perdí contigo.

—¿Eh?

Dio una palmada con ambas manos, encendiendo las luces de la salita donde estaba Lunch. Ahora podía verla con más claridad que antes y... su cara era horrible. Joder, tenía moretones repartidos por todo el cuerpo, aunque no eran demasiados. Aquella vista me dolió muchísimo.

—Bueno, ya puedes ver que todavía tiene un brillo de fe en su mirada. —Dirigió su mirada hacia mí. — Fe en ti.

—He venido, no tienes que... no tienes que hacer esto.

—Oh, claro que sí. —Movió su cabeza afirmativamente. — Me abandonaste, me arruinaste. La casa está en venta.

_Tengo que hacer algo._

—Dejémonos de charla, solo quería que supieras lo mala hija que has sido.

_No, no... no va a hacerlo. ¡No lo hará!_

Entonces, mi madre volvió a dar otra palmada y las luces de la salita desaparecieron. Ahora sólo veía a Lunch por su deslumbrante cabello azul —de un color más oscuro que el mío—, en la misma posición que antes. Tenía miedo pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Un movimiento en falso y las dos moriríamos.

Lunch desapareció, y yo sentí un golpe en mi nuca. Vi la pérfida sonrisa de mi madre antes de caer inconsciente.

_..._

—¡Bulma, Bulma! —Era una voz conocida, realmente conocida. Parecía tener un tono algo infantil, pero que me daba fuerzas. Noté cómo mis ojos se abrían por sí solos, dándoles el perfecto gusto de ver a Lunch con moretones y una sonrisa cansada. — ¡Has venido, Bulma! —Empezó a llorar, abrazándose a mí. Aún estaba algo aturdida por el golpe pero recordé todo en un instante.

Los ojos se me aguaron, apretando a Lunch contra mi cuerpo. Le acaricié el cabello, como hacía cuando le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y venía a dormir conmigo. Hace cuatro años de eso. —Estás bien... estás bien. —Repetí varias veces, sobretodo para convencerme a mí misma de que esto no era una ilusión. — Lunch, estaba, yo... yo...

Alcé la vista, con la vida algo nublada por las lágrimas. Lo que vi no era nada agradable. De hecho, era todo lo contrario: horrible. Lunch tenía la punta de una pistola sobre su nuca, aunque intentaba no agobiarse por ello. Fue un instinto natural el de empujar a mi hermana hacia la derecha, quitando la pistola de su cabeza pero esta no me disparó.

—Vuelve a poner a la niña en su sitio. —Indicó mi madre hacia un hombre. Mi padre, el cuál obedeció como un perrito faldero. — Vuelve a apartarla y te las verás conmigo, mocosa.

Tomé la mano de Lunch entre las mías, dándole un fuerte apretón. A pesar de que forcejeé, otros tipos que no conocía me apartaron de ella.

—Todo va a salir bien. —Besé su diminuta mano antes de ser separada. Me dirigió una mirada de anhelo, miedo y confianza. Tenía fe —como bien dijo mi madre— en que yo vendría y la sacaría de allí... ¿pero a qué precio?

—Quita el seguro. —Ordenó mi madre, con voz impasible. Eso fue lo que hizo mi padre, aún con la pistola en el mismo sitio que antes.

—¡No tienes porqué hacerlo! ¡Iré contigo a donde sea, haré lo que sea! —Gemí, desesperada. Ya no importaba el orgullo, ni el dinero, sólo importaba Lunch. — ¡Lo que sea, por favor, déjala ir! —Estuve tentada a postrarme de rodillas y rezarle pero no pude. — Sé que la quieres, pero a mí no, ¡no te importará matarme! No tienes porqué estar arrepentida toda tu vida de haber matado a Lunch, ¡sólo tienes que asesinarme! —Supliqué.

Soltó una risa que me hizo apretar los puños. Uno de los tipos ejerció más presión sobre mis brazos, destensándolos y causándome dolor.

—Te ves patética. —Hice chirriar mis dientes, sin decir nada. — Pero lo que dices se ve tentador. Es cierto que quiero a Lunch, pero mis metas son demasiado grandes como para andar con una cría de por medio. —Mordí mi labio inferior. Saboreé la amarga sangre que corría por mis labios. — Sin embargo... declinaré tu _propuesta. _Aún tienes que hacer algo por mí antes de morir.

—Lo que sea.

—Bien, esta actitud de perra me gusta mucho más que la hija rebelde, ¿sabes? No dejas de ganar puntos a tu favor. —Ladeé mi cabeza. — Si no la mato, huirás y no vendrás a pedirme la muerte peeero... Oh, el pero es una palabra muy hermosa, ¿no crees?

—Ch.

—Vale, vale. —Alzó sus manos 'en son de paz'. — Bueno, querida Bulma, si asesino a Lunch tú querrás morir y eso es lo que necesito que quieras así que... aprieta el gatillo.

Tuve que parpadear varias veces antes de ver una expresión de dolor en los ojos de mi madre.

—¡No, no! ¡No lo hagas! —Grité, forcejeando con los hombres que me sujetaban con demasiada fuerza. — ¡No lo hagas, por favor! ¡Lunch! —Me miró con desolación.

El sonido de un disparo retumbó en todo el lugar y yo dejé escapar un aliento de terror. Grité el nombre de mi hermana con tanta fuerza que me quedé sin voz por varios minutos.

La sangre corría por el pavimentado suelo del laboratorio. Sangre inocente.

Sangre de Lunch.

Entreabrí mi boca, sin emitir sonido alguno. No oía las palabras de mi madre, no oía a nadie. Todo estaba en silencio: un desgarrador silencio.

Los hombres me soltaron, pero tampoco hice ademán de moverme. Estuve en la misma posición minutos o incluso horas, viendo cómo el cuerpo de Lunch caía al suelo. Inerte.

Su pequeño cuerpo de metro treinta y ocho se estampó contra el suelo con fuerza, pero tampoco hubo sonido. Cayó hacia atrás y por eso pude ver exhalar su último aliento. No podía creerme lo que estaba viendo.

Todo en mí temblaba de pánico, de terror. Apenas podía moverme y mi cuerpo no respondía, porque cada segundo era un momento más en el que Lunch ya no estaba aquí.

—Larguémonos, ya está viniendo la policía. —Entonces, todo volvió a cobrar su sonido habitual. Mi madre pasó junto a mí, dirigiéndome una mueca de asco. Luego, volvió a alzar la cabeza y se fue seguida de mi padre y los otros dos tipos. Sólo quedamos Lunch y yo.

En realidad, sólo quedé yo.

—¿Lunch? —Mi voz tembló, siendo incapaz de sostener un tono normal. Era ronca y grave, inaudible. — ¿Lunch? —Volví a preguntar, caminando a cuatro patas hasta ella.

Puse mi mano sobre su pecho y entonces me di cuenta de la realidad: no respiraba. Había sido un disparo rápido y certero pero a la vez había sido doloroso. Ella ya no podía respirar, no le hacía falta, ¿no es así?

Mis manos estaban manchadas de su sangre, bueno, estaban empapadas. No dejaba de emanar de su cabeza, como si fuera algo interminable, aunque lo doloroso no era verla morir, sino verla con un perlado brillo en sus ojos de esperanza, porque aún cuando sabía que moriría, siguió creyendo en mí. Pensó que de verdad la salvaría, a pesar de que había pasado todo lo contrario.

_15 segundos tarde._

Golpeé el suelo, rompiendo mis nudillos y haciéndolos sangrar pero apenas sentí dolor. Volví a golpearlo repetidas veces, una y otra vez, sin cesar.

—No. No. No. —Repetí ese monosílabo demasiado tiempo. 'No' ya carecía de sentido. Pensé que si repetía el nombre de mi hermana, también dejaría de tener sentido su muerte.

Pero no funcionó.

El dolor que provocaban estas situaciones eran de esos que se instalaban en tu alma y, aunque al principio parecía soportable, los minutos te desgarraban poco a poco. Arañaban tu pecho de tal manera que ni siquiera la muerte parecía suficiente. Nada era suficiente. Era incapaz de pensar en algo feliz, y de veras que intenté mitigar el dolor pero no se iba. Era un maldito cuervo picoteando una herida tan reciente como dolorosa. Era insoportable.

Y, aún así, Lunch no se movió. Estaba muerta y nada podría solucionar eso; había sido asesinada, punto. Era una más de las personas asesinadas diariamente en países pobres, así que no tenía importancia. No la tenía... ¿verdad?

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó a través de mi mejilla. No había vacío tan grande ni recuerdos tan felices como para apaciguar un poco ese sentimiento de agonía. La vida carecía de sentido, porque el sentido era Lunch y estaba muerto.

Y yo era la culpable. Había sido mi culpa que ella muriera. Huí sin pensar en las consecuencias que acarrearía traer a Lunch conmigo: huí porque era una cobarde que quería salvar su propio pellejo, pero no el de Lunch. Si hubiera sido una buena hermana, me habría quedado allí hasta morir, con tal de salvarla. Si hubiera sido una buena hermana, ella no estaría muerta. Si hubiera corrido antes, si hubiera ignorado al policía tal vez, y sólo tal vez, habría llegado a tiempo.

¿Pero a quién le importa eso? Eran verbos subjetivos. Eran de deseo, de sueños... pero imposibles.

Sostuve el cuerpo de Lunch con todas mis fuerzas, abrazándolo como si estuviera vivo, pero no lo estaba.

—¡Policía! —Gritó alguien, aunque lo ignoré. No importaba si me declaraban culpable, eso sería mejor que vivir libre. Yo era la culpable, merecía estar en la cárcel y si me encerraban era muchísimo mejor que poder caminar sin esposas. — ¿Hay alguien aquí?

—¡Bulma! —Exclamó una voz femenina, pero yo apenas pude girar la cabeza. Estaba absorta, mirando el cuerpo de Lunch. — Oh, Dios...

Me encorvé ligeramente, aspirando el último aroma que quedaba de Lunch, lo único que quedaba de ella era su olor y eso fue lo que quise conservar, pero tampoco fue suficiente. Caminar sobre un puente con cuchillos clavados en tus pies no era tan doloroso. No, no lo era.

—Bulma... —Noté una pequeña brisa, apartándome. No quería que me tocara, no quería que nadie me tocara excepto Lunch. Quería guardar el abrazo para Lunch, para cuando esto fuera una cámara oculta y dijeran _"¡Has picado!" _Entonces, y sólo entonces, Lunch se levantaría de ahí y me daría un fuerte abrazo para consolarme por el terrible dolor que tenía impregnado.

—No la toques.

—Pero Vegeta, Lunch...

—No la toques. —Volvió a repetir lo mismo, con una voz seria y firme. No se acercó, y tampoco intentó hablarme porque sabía que sería en vano.

Milk, sin embargo, se fue corriendo hacia los brazos de Goku mientras lloraba pero, ¿por quién? ¿Por mí o por Lunch? Quizás era por mí, porque se sentía decepcionada de que fuera la asesina de mi propia hermana. Yo la había matado.

Era una asesina y siempre lo he sabido, pero no quise darme cuenta.

Yo era la culpable. Había llegado 15 segundos tarde sabiendo lo que podía pasar... yo era la asesina de Lunch, ¿verdad? Siempre lo había sido.

—Lunch... —Mascullé entre dientes, abrazando aún más fuerte su cuerpo. Tampoco derramé lágrimas por ella, quizás porque no lo merecía. No tenía el derecho de llorar su muerte.

—Mujer. —Llamó alguien, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Tenía el corazón hecho pedacitos y ni siquiera la muerte de mi madre lo volvería a reconstruir. — Bulma. —Vegeta tocó mi brazo, aunque tampoco hice nada para apartarlo. Sabía que él no me abrazaría, pero tenía miedo de que me apartaran de Lunch otra vez. Quizás debí haber muerto, así Lunch estaría viva...

—No me toques. —Hablé lo suficientemente alto como para que me oyera. — ¡No me toques! —Esta vez grité muy fuerte. No quería a nadie más que a Lunch, ¡maldita sea! — ¡Suéltame, Lunch me necesita!

Me sujetó por la cintura, obligando a mi cuerpo a levantarse. El cuerpo de Lunch cayó al suelo.

—Está muerta, mujer. —Susurró en mi oído. Yo ya lo sabía. Ya sabía que Lunch estaba muerta pero... ¿por qué me dolía tanto escucharlo? — No va a volver.

Silencio.

Empecé a temblar, pero no lloré. No derramé una sola lágrima.

—Es mentira. —Sacudí mi cabeza. — Todo esto es mentira. Sé que ella está viva.

—No, no lo está. —Me agarró del brazo, arrastrándome hasta el cuerpo de Lunch. — No respira, no se mueve. ¡Está muerta!

—Basta... —Respiré entrecortadamente. — Basta, por... por favor. —Tartamudeé. Tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo.

Me zafé de su agarre, agachándome hasta Lunch.

Nadie dijo nada, y Vegeta volvió a su silencio habitual.

A mí, de hecho, me costaba pensar con claridad. Estaba desesperada, no podía imaginar un mundo sin Lunch.

—Deberían marcharse. —Anunció la policía.

—¿Acaso no ves que acaba de perder a su hermana, pedazo de imbécil? —Gruñó Vegeta, aunque eso sólo causó más tristeza en mí. Lunch estaba muerta y todos lo sabían pero era incapaz de aceptarlo. Quería seguir creyendo que estaba viva.

—Como quiera, pero tenemos que analizar la escena del crimen. —Luego se marchó. Quizás tenía miedo de lo que Vegeta pudiera llegar a hacer.

Goku y Milk se fueron, sobretodo porque Milk no dejaba de llorar y eso me ponía mal pero, ¿cómo voy a ponerme peor? He tocado fondo. Tengo un sótano de tortura y he llegado al último piso de todos.

Estuvimos en silencio durante minutos, o incluso horas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero se hizo eterno.

Entonces, alguien me quitó del lado de Lunch.

—¿Qué... qué haces? —Tenía la mirada perdida, pero sé que fue uno de los policías.

—Tenemos que preguntarle algunas cosas sobre el asesinato.

_No, eso no... _

_Eso no, por favor._

Lancé una mirada de desesperación a Vegeta, pero él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Por favor, no... no quiero hacerlo. —Incluso mi voz era frágil.

—Demos saber lo que ha ocurrido.

—¡He dicho que no! —Chillé, forcejeando con el policía.

—Cálmese, señorita.

—Suéltame, ¡déjame en paz! —Exigí, pero sólo noté un pinchazo en mi brazo izquierdo antes de caer dormida.

* * *

_Ajá, ajá, ya sé, pueden odiarme. Ya pueden venir a acosarme y exigirme cosas (?) Pero tenía que hacerlo :(_


End file.
